A Year of Firsts
by RedHeadedFlame
Summary: There are certain milestones that every teenager has to go through. In his last year of school, Peeta learns that these are a mixture of good and bad, but are all part of the fun of growing up. Even more fun due to the unexpected meeting of a beautiful girl who shows him there is more to life outside his little bubble.
1. Chapter 1: First Car

**A/N: It's time for a new story! This one is very different from the last one but I hope people enjoy it all the same. It is a coming of age story and each chapter title hints at a teenage milestone that Peeta will achieve in each chapter. I'll warn you now, Peeta comes across as a complete square at the beginning, but this just allows his character to grow. Let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter One

 _First Car_

 _September_

The school bell rings at the end of a surprisingly warm September day. There are shouts of delight as the chairs are scrapped back and almost everyone ignores the teacher's calls to get ahead of the work for the year ahead. An excited buzz swirls around the room as plans are made for the weekend. But I carefully pack up my books and make my way to the balding teacher at the front.

"That was a great lesson today, sir. I'd be really interested in the extra reading list. I want to have a really full picture of organic chemistry," I say.

Mr Latier smiles kindly at me as he shuffles some papers on his desk. He is one of the best teachers at Coriolanus College, the posh all boys boarding school I've attended since I was eleven. He's extremely knowledgeable about chemistry, having studied at Oxford before becoming a teacher, and his passion for the subject shines through in his lessons. Though not everyone finds it as interesting as me.

"Don't tell the others, but you have always been my favourite student. Congratulations on becoming Head Boy," Mr Latier says. "I wish everyone was as hardworking as you. Then their fathers wouldn't have to buy them into university. I think you will find some of the research very interesting. I'd love to hear your thoughts."

I smile as Mr Latier hands me the list of extra reading. I carefully fold it and place it in one of my poly pockets in my bag.

"Thanks a lot, sir. And your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone I'm your favourite," I say with a cheeky wink.

Mr Latier laughs and then shoos me out the room.

"Get out and enjoy the sunshine, Mellark," he says.

I smile again before turning to exit the room.

My friends wait for me when I leave and Finnick rolls his eyes as I approach.

"Don't tell me that you have asked for extra homework already," he says.

"It doesn't hurt to get ahead. This is a tough year. I need three As in my A levels to have any chance of getting into Cambridge," I reply.

Finnick fakes a yawn as he loosens his tie and slings his maroon blazer over his shoulder.

"It's the first week of term. We've got plenty time to catch up," he declares. "I mean this time last week I was on a yacht on the Mediterranean surrounded by beautiful women."

I roll my eyes. Finnick's parents are probably the richest out of everyone on campus and live a very extravagant lifestyle. Finnick is always regaling us with tales about parties on private jets and dining with royalty in Monaco.

"You got a lot of action then? It looked like you had your pick on Snapchat. I wish I could have got in on it," Marvel says.

"Like you know what to do with a girl," Cato replies. "If one comes in a three feet radius you clam up and start doing your Boris Johnson impression."

I laugh and Marvel hits Cato on the arm.

"Glimmer Heathcote said I was an excellent kisser," Marvel replies defensively.

The rest of us all laugh.

"Glimmer made out with Washing Machine Mike. Her standards are pretty low," Finnick chortles.

Marvel huffs and turns his back to us. Cato and I share a grin before he turns back to face Finnick.

"I still can't believe your parents let you have the yacht to yourself. It sounds like a non-stop party," he says.

Finnick grins as we turn to walk out into the large school grounds.

"I didn't go to sleep for forty-eight hours. The best part was cliff jumping under the moonlight," Finnick replies.

Marvel and Cato look impressed but I grow anxious.

"Isn't that really dangerous?" I say.

Finnick flings his arm around my shoulder and gives me a little shake.

"You've got to live a little, Peet. Life's not worth living if you don't take any risks," he replies.

Cato and Marvel snigger and I shake my head.

We continue to stroll through the luscious grounds of the school. The school has been educating young boys, in the south east of England, for over three hundred years. It is a gothic style building with turrets and arched windows which means it is often compared to Hogwarts in _Harry Potter_. The grounds are huge with perfectly pruned rose bushes and cherry trees line the pathways and buildings. As it is Friday afternoon many of the boys laze about on the grass or throw rugby balls between them.

Finnick raises his arms in the air and breathes in deeply.

"This is going to be a great year, lads! We're top of the school and all turn fucking eighteen! The World is our oyster," Finnick declares. We all share a smile. "Fancy a game of cricket to kick the weekend off? Losers have to try and score alcohol later."

"Hell yeah!" Cato declares. "Shotgun not with Marvel. I can't get detention again for breaking a window."

"That was a fantastic hit! It's not my fault the window got in the way!" Marvel exclaims.

Finnick and I snigger.

"I think I'm going to pass. I want to write up the notes from Latier's lesson," I say.

The rest of my friends look disappointed.

"Come on, Peet. Just because you are Head Boy doesn't mean you need to be a pussy. You have plenty of time to colour code your notes later," Finnick replies.

I clutch the strap of my bag tighter. It's true that I like to be organised and all my folders have a key inside them to help me sort through my notes. But I would hate to be under prepared. I shake my head at Finnick.

"I'll come and join you later. It shouldn't take too long," I reply.

Finnick shakes his head and turns away from me.

"Whatever, mate. We'll see who else we can round up," Finnick replies.

Cato and Marvel smile at me sympathetically and then turn to follow Finnick. I sigh as I watch them go but don't want to be made to feel guilty just because I want to get the best results.

I walk back to the dorms and haul my heavy bag on to my desk. Thankfully the dorms are empty due to the good weather so I have peace as I unpack my textbooks. I glance up at the study planner I have pinned to my wall and note I have an hour before I need to meet the Headmaster for tea. I sit down at my desk and pull my notebook towards me, eager to keep on top of things.

I never make it to the cricket. Tea with the Headmaster takes longer than I thought and I only have half an hour afterwards before my parents come to pick me up for dinner. Finnick lounges on the bed next to mine when I return and throws a tennis ball up and down in the air. He eyes me warily when I enter.

"You missed a good game. Marvel managed to knock Templesmith's hat off the top of his head. He loses the bet for the first person to get detention this term," Finnick says.

I laugh.

"I'm sorry that I missed it. I can just imagine the look on Templesmith's face," I reply.

"He went all red and looked like a constipated pig," Finnick replies with a grin.

I laugh again before heading over to my wardrobe to find something suitable to wear for my parents tonight. I pull out a pressed blue shirt and navy tie.

"I missed having you on my team," Finnick says. "You and I are the best double act. Cato gets too easily frustrated and throws hissy fits when thing don't go his way."

I smile sadly at Finnick.

"I'll play next time," I say.

Finnick sighs and rolls off the bed. He pats my shoulder on his way out.

"There are some things you can't learn from books," he replies.

I watch him walk out the room and he shouts loudly to get people's attention. It doesn't take long for a crowd to form around him and plans for the evening begin to be discussed in great depth.

I turn away from them as I put on my clothes for the evening. This year is too important to mess up with frivolous distractions.

My parents pick me up from school half an hour later. They only live about an hour away from the school and come to see me regularly during the school term. And tomorrow is the school's first rugby match of the season so they've come to spend the weekend here to support me.

Mum is as polished as usual in her crisp white designer dress and has her blonde hair pulled back into a bun. Dad smiles warmly at me in his suit and gives me a hug when I greet them.

"Good to see you again, son. How's the first week of school been?" he asks.

"Interesting. A levels are going to be a lot of work and I have a lot of out of school commitments as well," I reply.

Dad nods his head and Mum steps forward to sweep a curl off my face.

"You always have this one stubborn curl that refuses to stay in place," she sighs. "Maybe it would be better to cut your hair shorter to avoid it."

"That could be a good idea, Mum. I'll think about it," I reply.

Mum nods her head before linking her arm through mine.

"I know this year is going to be busy for you but Cambridge are not going to accept the average Joe. You need to stand out from the rest," she says.

I nod my head in agreement. Mum has always wanted me to study medicine at Cambridge. She expects the best from her sons and she has pushed me all the way to make sure I get the best possible results. My middle brother, Rye, has always resented Mum for this but I have always been happy to comply to her wishes. Cambridge is one of the best universities in the World and anyone would be lucky to get accepted there.

"Don't worry, Mum. I've already contacted Sebastian Gloss. He went through the Cambridge interviewing process last year and says he will coach me through it," I reply.

Mum gives my arm a little squeeze.

"That sounds wonderful. Anything to help you edge out the competition," she says.

I smile and nod my head before getting into the car and heading out to the restaurant.

We go to the fancy French restaurant in the centre of town and Mum coos over the good service as we are seated. The waiters even place the napkins on our laps and fill our water up without asking.

"I feel like royalty every time we come here. Some of the restaurants back home could take tips from this place. Last week Caesar's Kitchen served us white wine in red wine glasses!" Mum exclaims.

Dad and I share a grin. Mum lets Dad order for her and the waiter quickly jots down what we want before taking the menus and leaving. Dad turns to me with a warm smile after.

"Are you excited about the match tomorrow? I was reading that the team is one of the favourites for the schools' cup this year. I'm so proud of you for being made captain," Dad says.

At the start of the week, our rugby coach pulled me aside and told me he was going to make me captain for the school's first team this year. I was thrilled and know Mum has been bragging to all her friends that I am Head Boy _and_ First XV rugby captain. Our first match of the season is tomorrow afternoon against one of our biggest rivals. After a tough preseason I am eager to get back to the part of rugby I actually enjoy; playing rugby matches.

"The team is looking good this year. Finnick is already planning to beat the twelve tries he scored last season," I say.

Dad chuckles.

"He certainly knows how to make a show when he scores them. It must piss the other teams off," Dad replies.

I nod my head in agreement.

"I hear the England under eighteen rugby team coach is coming to watch the match tomorrow. It would be a good chance to impress him," Mum says.

I nod my head in agreement.

"It would certainly look good to Cambridge. They have a pretty good rugby team. Though I'm not sure I would want to do all that extra training," I reply.

"Extra training is a small price to play for the prestige of playing for England under eighteen. You would be silly to pass it up," Mum says.

"You're right, Mum. I'll do my best tomorrow to impress them," I say.

"As long as you have fun," Dad replies.

We share a smile and the waiter comes back with our drinks. There is a lull in the conversation as Dad tests the wine and I sip on my coke. Once the waiter is gone the conversation resumes.

"It's not just about the sports though. Cambridge want you to be an all-rounder. I'm a little concerned your application shows nothing creative," Mum says.

"I spoke to the nursing home this week and they are keen for me to start painting classes when I go in and volunteer," I reply.

Mum smiles at me and reaches out to rub a thumb across my cheek.

"You are such a perfect son. You've thought of everything. I just wish Rye was like you," she says.

I smile back at her and Dad coughs.

"Rye is doing what makes him happy," Dad replies.

Mum drops her hand from my face and turns to my dad with a scowl.

"So dropping out of uni and working as a tour guide is a good thing? If he spent as much effort he puts into smoking and drinking as he did studying, he'd get a first-class degree," Mum says.

Dad sighs and plays with the stem of his wine glass. This is an argument they've had too many times.

"He doesn't need to go to uni to be successful," Dad points out.

Mum opens her mouth to reply but I sense the need to move on so chip in to distract her.

"I had my first tea with the Headmaster today. He says I'm a really good role model for the rest of the students," I say.

Mum turns away from Dad and gives me a wide smile.

"Of course you are. I'm very proud of all that you have achieved so far," she says.

Dad flashes me a smile of thanks and I smile back at him before turning back to Mum and answering all her questions about tea with the Headmaster.

* * *

My parents drop me off back at school after the meal and we promise to catch up after the rugby match tomorrow. When I get back to my dorm I find Finnick putting the finishing touches to his bronze hair for a night out.

I unbutton the top of my blue shirt and collapse onto the bed as I watch Finnick pimp and preen himself.

"You sneaking out tonight?" I ask.

Finnick finishes his hair by twirling a bit at the front and steps back to admire his reflection.

"Yup. Some party on Merchant Street. I would ask you to come but already know you will say no. You don't like breaking curfew," he says with a grin.

I shake my head. Finnick takes the piss out of me for how good I am. I haven't broken a single rule at school since I started and the thought of getting a detention terrifies me. I just think that rules were made for a reason. We should respect them.

"I'll cover for you if they come and check in on us," I reply.

Finnick grins at me before scanning the room for his wallet and phone.

"You might actually enjoy it if you snuck out. There will be plenty of girls there. You might even get a kiss or two," he says.

I roll my eyes.

"I don't have time for girls," I reply.

"That's because you've not met the right one," Finnick says with a cheeky wink.

I shake my head again and Finnick grins broadly at me. He then walks across our room until he reaches the window. He yanks it open and clambers out.

"Don't miss me too much while I'm gone," he says.

He then blows me a kiss so I throw a pillow at his face. Finnick laughs before climbing down the drainpipe and disappearing into the night.

He sneaks back into our dorm sometime after three in the morning and keeps me awake for a while with his annoying singing. But eventually his singing turns to snores and I get a few hours of decent sleep before a busy day tomorrow.

After I wake up I head into town to pick up some new stationary supplies for the term. I am seriously running low on ring binders and highlighter pens. I hop in my shiny white Audi A3 to pick up the supplies. I passed my driving test at the start of the summer and enjoy the freedom of having a new car. Last year I was limited to where I could go while at school and Mum and Dad were more than willing to buy me this car for my seventeenth birthday.

I spend longer that I should in Staples stationary as I get excited by all the different varieties of folder I can buy and the credit card my parents pay off takes a serious hit. I even let the sales person convince me to buy another electronic sharpener.

I'm running behind schedule as a result and need to get back to school quickly to start preparations for the match today. I decide to take the short cut through the Seam, the rough part of the town, in an effort to make up time.

I normally avoid driving in this area. Most of the houses here are owned by the council and many have smashed windows or smoke stains on the walls. The grass is over grown and used condoms and dirty needles litter the street. I make sure my doors are locked as I drive through and scan the streets for any sign of trouble. I want to get out of here as soon as possible.

However, I drive over something hard and sharp and the whole car sinks as the tyre deflates. I roll the car to a stop and bang my hands against the steering wheel.

"For goodness sake! This is the last thing I need!" I yell.

I take a deep breath to recompose myself and then peer out the window to check if there is anyone dodgy hanging around outside. Thankfully the street seems to be deserted and I take another deep breath before tentatively getting out of the car.

I make sure I am on high alert as I go around to check the tyre. I keep scanning my surroundings to make sure no one comes up to attack me. I bend down to check the tyre and sigh when I realise there is no way I can drive to the nearest garage. I get up and go around to pop open the boot. I pull up the floor to reach the spare tyre but sigh again as I realise that I have no idea how to change one.

"Car trouble?" a female voice says from behind me.

I jump at the sound and bang my head against the top of the boot. I let out a yelp of pain and rub the sore spot on my head as I turn around to face the owner of the voice.

I struggle not to gape when I catch sight of the girl. She's slim with toned legs that are showed off in the short denim shorts she wears. Her glossy dark hair is tied in a simple braid but it is her eyes that captivate me. They are a smoky grey that changes to silver in a certain light. Her eyes look at me curiously and pin me to the spot.

I stand staring at her in silence for way too long and she smirks at me. Eventually, I regain my senses. I cough and run a hand through my hair as I step to the side.

"Yeah. I need to get back but I've got a flat tyre. I have no idea how to change one," I reply. "I'm Peeta by the way."

The girl shakes her head and then steps round me to pull something out my car.

"I'm Katniss," she replies. "I can help you out."

I scan my eyes over the surroundings again as Katniss gathers the items she needs. She still seems to be the only person about but the street still gives me the creeps. A shiver goes up my spine.

"Will it take long? Is this street even safe?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. You should definitely be worried. Me helping you is just a scam. I've got my gang hiding back there, ready to jump you at any moment," Katniss says.

I look alarmed but then see the smile on Katniss' face and realise she's joking. I laugh, feeling like an idiot, and scratch my neck.

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little paranoid," I reply.

Katniss smiles at me and my heart does a little flip.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe if the bad guys come," she replies.

She's teasing me but I don't mind. I relax after she says this and lean against my car. I watch her as she bends down to place the jack underneath the car and extends it until my car starts to rise. I'm a little in awe of her and can't help but flick my gaze down to her arse as she bends down. The fabric of the shorts stretches across her bottom perfectly.

"You might want to watch what I do. That way you can change it yourself next time," she says.

I snap my gaze from her arse and bend down to note what she is doing.

"You know a lot about cars?" I ask.

Katniss bobs her head as she unscrews the nuts on the wheels.

"My uncle owns a garage. My mum used to drop me off there so he could babysit me and I learned a lot watching him tinkering about," she replies.

"That's cool. You're kind of like Megan Fox in _Transformers_ ," I reply.

Katniss grins and shakes her head. My eyes flick across to look at her arse again and I lick my lips at the sight.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she laughs. "And I'm totally aware that you are checking out my arse!"

I snap my head up and then look away, embarrassed.

"I was just seeing where you got your shorts from," I say, slightly flustered.

"Because you want to buy a pair yourself?" Katniss says, raising an eyebrow.

I chuckle a little nervously and scratch the back of my neck.

"Ah…no. I was…I was just thinking of buying a pair for my… my sister," I mumble.

Katniss struggles to hide a grin.

"You don't have a sister, do you?" she replies.

My shoulders deflate in defeat and I shake my head.

"No. No, I don't. Two brothers unfortunately," I say.

Katniss grins and shakes her head again before reaching down to take off the flat tyre.

"I don't mind you checking my arse out. I was checking yours out before I decided to come and help you," she replies.

I'm left speechless and my mouth hangs open. Katniss laughs at me again but I don't mind. Every laugh sends a jolt to my heart.

"You're from Coriolanus, right? Don't see you lot round here often," she states.

"Is it that obvious?" I reply.

Katniss turns round to me and grins.

"You drive an Audi A3, wear a Ralph Lauren polo shirt and I'm pretty sure that's a rugby kit in the back of the car. You don't need to be a detective to figure it out," she replies.

I laugh and blush a little.

"I guess not. I'm actually captain of the team. I'm supposed to be back at school for our warm up. First match of the season," I reply.

Katniss nods in understanding before asking me to roll the new tyre to her.

"Good thing I'm here then," she replies.

She smiles back at me and I can't stop the wide smile that spreads across my face. I'm suddenly aware that my heart rate has picked up and there is something pleasant swirling in my stomach. Katniss really does have the most beautiful smile.

"What about you?" I ask. "Do you go to the local six form college?"

Katniss surprises me when she shakes her head.

"Nope. I quit school at sixteen. Didn't do too well with my GCSEs," she replies.

"But you can retake them at college. I hear the college is really good," I say.

Katniss smiles and shakes her head at me.

"Not everyone needs to go to college or university. I never really liked school any way. There's more to life than books," she says.

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"So what do you do instead? Do you have a job?" I ask.

Katniss shrugs her shoulder as she secures the new tyre.

"I work the checkouts at ASDA," she replies.

"And you're just doing that until you want to do…" I say.

She can't seriously aspire to work in that supermarket her whole life. Katniss shrugs her shoulders again.

"I don't know. I don't have a big life plan. Life is too unpredictable to bother making any. I much prefer to go with the flow. I think it's exciting not knowing where I will end up," she replies.

I look at her dumbfounded. I never met someone that has no plans for their life. Even my friends at school who don't know what they want to do at uni are planning gap years until they decide. Katniss sees my expression and shakes her head.

"Don't look so shocked. I may know that I don't want to work in a supermarket for another ten years but that doesn't mean I won't achieve anything. Life always throws you unexpected surprises," she says.

I shake my head.

"I've just never thought like that. I've known I'd be a doctor since I was five," I say.

"Of course you did. Probably because your family expect you to be one. I bet you're applying for Oxford too," she says.

"Cambridge," I admit sheepishly.

Katniss smiles and shakes her head at me.

"Well good for you. I could never go to a uni like that. You must be pretty smart," she says.

I shrug my shoulders.

"I study a lot," I reply.

"I'm not surprised," Katniss says.

She smiles at me and I smile back. She finishes securing the tyre in place and then stretches as she stands up. I stand to and she smiles at me again.

"All done. I hope you get back in time for your rugby match," she says.

I begin to panic as I realise she will be leaving soon. I've really liked talking to her. She is so different from anyone else I've met and I want to find out more. I want to hear her laugh again and keep her smiling at me as long as possible.

"Thanks. I would have been stranded without you," I reply.

I search my brain to try and find anything to say that will make her stay and talk to me longer but my mind goes blank. I can't think of one good thing to say.

"I never did find out where your shorts are from. Are they comfortable to wear?" I ask.

Katniss barks out a laugh and I cringe when I hear the question leave my lips. I wish I was Finnick right now. He would have had the perfect witty question to ask. However, I quickly get over my embarrassment when I feel Katniss place her hand on my forearm. A jolt of electricity goes through my body as I look down,, stunned at where her hand is touching my skin.

"You don't talk to girls often, do you?" Katniss says.

"I have two brothers and go to an all-boys boarding school. It's a lot easier to talk to boys. Start a conversation about the best place to get a meatball sandwich or the lengths of everyone's dick and you're fine," I reply.

Katniss laughs again and the sound sends a tingle through my body. It may be my new favourite sound.

"You're funny. More than you realise. I'm glad you got a flat tyre," she says.

She moves closer to me and our bodies are only a inches away. She smiles up at me sweetly and my heart starts to hammer in my chest. Her lips look so appealing. Soft and rosy. I wonder if they taste sweet.

I don't know what to do. I've not been in this situation too many times before. If I was Finnick I would bend down and kiss her but I've never been that bold.

Instead I cough and pull back from her.

"I better get going. The coach will be wondering where I am," I say.

A flash of something crosses Katniss' face but it is so fleeting that I don't have time to analyse it. She soon plasters a smile on instead and then lifts the flat tyre into my boot. She reaches round me to slam the door of the boot shut. Her body stands closely in front of mine again.

"I bet you don't admit that a girl changed your flat tyre for you," she says.

She pauses for a long time, as if waiting for something but I don't know what. Her eyes flick down to look at my phone that bulges out my jeans' pocket but she pulls them back up to look at my face.

"Good luck with the match today," she says.

She then smiles demurely at me before brushing past and sauntering away. My eyes follow her until she is out of sight.

It's only later, after I have retold the story to Finnick, that I realise my mistake. Katniss wanted me to ask for her number.


	2. Chapter 2: First Fight

Chapter Two

 _First Fight_

 _September_

The enthusiastic crowd cheer us on as the clock nears eighty minutes. Many of the younger pupils wear matching maroon and white hooped rugby jerseys as they support us. Meanwhile the group of parents huddle together on wooden benches. Our coach prowls the touchline, shouting instructions and demanding that we keep our focus. There is only five minutes left and we're two points behind.

The opposition drops the ball and the referee blows his whistle for a scrum. I quickly scan my team mates. Many rest their hands on their knees as they catch their breath while others greedily slurp the water that is brought on the pitch. We're all tired but I know it is my job to keep the team motivated.

I jog over to the forwards to give them some encouragement for the scrum ahead as well as deciding which play we'll use. My position of stand-off means that I am the main play maker in the team and provide the link between the hulking forwards and the speedy backs.

"We can't give up now. We are this close to beating them. We just need one more solid scrum. One big hit. One bit of magic. I don't want to walk away with anything other than a win," I say passionately.

The forwards huddle round me and nod their heads.

"Use every last reserve of energy. They are just as tired as us. Our backs are better than theirs. Get the ball out as quickly as possible to me and we'll dance through their defence," I add.

Cato squeezes my shoulder from beside me.

"Hell yeah! One final push boys!" he yells.

The other players nod their heads in agreement and I pat a few on the back. I throw the other captain a steely glare as I jog back into place. We won't be beaten.

The scrum gets under way and the ball quickly gets back to me. The ball is passed through various sets of hands but the opposition's defence holds firm. We can't make any yards. As the clock rattles towards eighty minutes the crowd's cheers become more desperate as they will us on.

I look up to survey what's in front of us, to see if there is any chink in the armour, and I spot some open space behind the last line of defence. I look towards Finnick, on the wing, and he's spotted it too. We catch each other's eye and nod our heads in mutual understanding. The ball makes its way back to me and I deftly chip the ball over the top of the opposition. Finnick races towards the ball and jumps in the air to catch it. There is no one to stop him and he sprints to the try line. He jumps theatrically over the try line and scores with a swan dive. The home crowd erupts as Finnick then punches the ball into the stand.

"Woo! That's how it's done!" Finnick yells.

I smile and punch my hand in the air before running towards Finnick to celebrate with him. He picks me off the ground as I run up to him and throws a triumphant fist in the air.

"What a beauty! I'll struggle to top that score this year!" he declares.

I laugh as Finnick puts me back down and shake my head.

"One of these days you are going to drop the ball when you score like that," I say with a grin.

Finnick brings his face nearer to fine.

"Got to give the people a bit of theatre. Rugby can be deadly dull to watch," he says.

I smile and shake my head at him before more team mates jump on him to celebrate.

The conversion is missed but it doesn't matter. The final whistle goes soon after and we win by a narrow margin. I can't wipe the grin off my face.

There is more fist pumping and hugging at the end of the match and then family and friends descend on to the pitch to celebrate with us. I spot my parents quickly and give them a big smile as they approach.

Dad pulls me in for a hug.

"What a game! I think I've got a few more grey hairs after that. And Finnick's try at the end was spectacular!" Dad exclaims.

We glance in the direction of Finnick. He's surrounded by some of our non-rugby playing friends and entertains them all as he re-enacts his final try. Some clutch their sides with laughter while others look up at him in awe.

"Peeta was the one that created the try though. We were sitting right next to the under eighteen coach. He was impressed and wants to talk to you," Mum says.

She reaches forward to sweep a sweaty strand of hair off my face.

"I'll give you a hug once you're no longer covered in mud," she says.

I smile back at her before looking down at my slightly muddy rugby strip. It could be a lot worse. In the winter months we often have to change strips at half time because the mud is so bad.

"Why don't you come and meet the England coach now. Networking is a very important skill," Mum says.

I look back in longing at my team mates. Many have formed a circle now and have started chanting songs. I desperately want to be part of the camaraderie but know Mum is probably right. Reluctantly I turn my gaze away from them.

"Sounds good, Mum. Let's go," I say.

Mum beams at me and I follow closely behind so she can introduce me to the England coach.

* * *

My parents stay for the after-match buffet and I barely spend any time with my team mates as Mum makes sure I speak to a range of different people. The England coach was very impressed by my performance today and invites me to an extended under eighteen training session next month. Mum is ecstatic but it sounds like a lot of extra training. I'm not sure what's the point of going if I have no intention of pursuing a professional rugby career.

Eventually my parents say goodbye to me and make the journey back home. Mum kisses me on both cheeks when she leaves and promises to send a package of my favourite foods next week. I smile and wave as I watch them leave but am a little relieved to get back to my friends.

Cato, Finnick and Marvel all sit in a corner drinking coke and stuffing themselves with sausage rolls. Marvel's cheeks are bulging with them.

"What on Earth are you doing?" I ask.

Cato grins at me.

"Marvel bet us he could fit ten sausage rolls in his mouth. So far he's only managed six," Cato replies.

"Gimme another," Marvel splutters.

He spits out several flakes of pastry as he says this but Finnick gleefully displays him another one.

"And Marvel asks for another sausage even though his cheeks are filling up. His doubters wonder if he's taken on too mammoth of a task," Finnick commentates.

He then leans forward and pushes the sausage roll into Marvel's mouth. Marvel splutters for a few moments but does eventually squish it inside.

"Oh! A bit of spillage there, but the seventh sausage roll is safely in the month," Finnick continues.

I laugh as I watch Marvel's cheeks swell like a chipmunk.

"We need to sign you up for _Britain's Got Talent_ quick. This is just the talent Simon Cowell is looking for," I say as I pick up another sausage roll.

Marvel gestures for me to give it to him and I help him squeeze it into his mouth. He slobbers a lot over my hand and I screw my nose as I shake it off in slight disgust.

"You slobber more than a dog. I feel sorry for the girls you pull," I say, wiping my hand on my school trousers.

Marvel's mouth is too full to answer but he shoots me a glare. Not long after he fits another two sausage rolls into his mouth and then regurgitates them onto a nearby plate.

"And it all ends with a spectacular chunder! There can't be much left in his stomach!" Finnick concludes.

I screw my nose in disgust while Finnick and Cato hold their sides with laughter.

"Next stop. An official Guinness World Record!" Finnick declares, patting Marvel on the back.

Marvel coughs a few more times and then glugs down a whole pint of coke. He lets out a large burp after he's finished. Cato laughs even harder and tears start to fall down his cheeks. He places a hand on Marvel's shoulder.

"That was almost as good as watching you eat that bar of soap last year," Cato says, wiping a tear from his eye.

I smile and shake my head. It doesn't take a lot to amuse us.

Marvel looks pleased with himself as he grins at us. Finnick slaps him on the back and jumps off the window ledge he was sitting on.

"I think it's time we moved onto something stronger boys. Coca Cola is no longer going to cut it," he declares.

Cato and Marvel nod their heads.

"Let's celebrate this win in style," Cato says. "Plus, it's time we initiated the new members of the team. Marvel, did you manage to pick up that bottle of port?"

Marvel nods his head.

"Got my brother to buy it for me. He should be setting up everything at my house now," Marvel says.

Finnick nods his head. Marvel's parents own a house in town so we're heading there for an after party tonight. We've all got permission to stay at Marvel's house so don't have to worry about school curfew. The first rugby party of the season is always a messy affair.

"Do you still have that number for the house cleaners? They didn't complain about cleaning up sick last year," I say.

Marvel rolls his eyes at me.

"Jesus, Peet. We've not even had the party yet and you are worried about the clean-up," Marvel says.

"It is always good to be prepared," I reply.

Cato snorts.

"Peeta, you are the only person I know that keeps a toothbrush in his pocket so your breath doesn't smell of alcohol at parties. There is such a thing as being too prepared," Cato says.

Finnick throws his arm around my shoulder.

"We need Peeta to make sure the party doesn't get too out of hand. But one of these days you are going to let yourself go and get rat arsed. I can't wait to catch it on camera!" Finnick declares.

I shake my head at him but he just grins. He then let's go of me and shouts to the rest of our teammates. Everyone soon filters out, ready for the night to begin.

* * *

Marvel's kitchen table is covered in beer bottles and expensive spirits. Someone plugs in their phone and various top forty tunes play out. All the team wear smart maroon trousers and crisp blue shirts with matching maroon tie. Most congregate in the kitchen or back decking and some lounge on wicker chairs underneath the patio heaters.

Finnick takes charge of the initiation of all the new team members and sets up an obstacle course for them to complete. Unfortunately for the newbies they have to down a litre of beer and spin around a broom pole ten times before completing it. The rest of the team laugh as we watch them stagger and bump into things as they navigate it. One poor sod throws up all over himself half way through and the camera phones are out in an instant to capture him puking in the bushes. I stick to my one beer of the night and bend down to give the poor guy clean towels to help tidy himself up.

Finnick manages to round up some girls and it doesn't take long for Cato to acquaint himself with a leggy blonde. We watch him get attacked by her lips as she pins him to the wall. The girl bites down hard on his bottom lip and tugs it towards her. Cato grimaces and Finnick, Marvel and I all cringe.

"That doesn't look good," I say.

"Even I kiss better than that," Marvel points out.

"Yeah. Cato better watch his dick if he gets her in the bedroom," Finnick adds.

He then turns to me with a grin.

"At least Cato knows when a girl is interested in him," Finnick says.

I duck my head in embarrassment and Marvel's eyes widen in surprise.

"You met a girl, Mellark? Where? Don't tell me it's one of the babes in the Old Folks home?" he says sarcastically.

I laugh and shake my head.

"She helped me change my tyre today," I admit.

I told Finnick as soon as I saw him at the warm up. He laughed when he heard the story but Katniss has been playing on my mind ever since. I don't think I've ever been this intrigued by a girl. The fact she is beautiful is just a bonus.

"But he was too much of a pussy to ask her out. Even though she was giving him all the signals," Finnick teases. "I swear a girl could jump around naked in front of you with an 'I love Peeta Mellark' sign and you still wouldn't know the girl was into you."

Marvel nods his head in agreement.

"I thought you were gay for a while. Until I say the Emilia Clarke screensaver on your phone," Marvel adds.

"Yeah. I was a bloody idiot. And I'm probably going to hate myself for the rest of my life for not asking for her number," I say.

Marvel nods his head.

"She must have been hot. Big boobs?" he asks.

"I didn't notice," I reply. Marvel looks incredulous. "She had a great arse though."

"Sweet. Got to appreciate a juicy behind," he replies.

"She was way more than just a good arse though. She was interesting. I wanted to know more about her," I say.

Marvel rolls his eyes.

"Of course _you_ would say that. I bet you even believe in soul mates and shit like that," Marvel replies.

I laugh and shake my head.

"I also believe in fate and love at first sight," I joke.

Marvel and I share a grin. I then turn to Finnick.

"You know what you've got to do, Peet. You know where she works. Just turn up there and turn on the charm," Finnick says.

"You don't think that is a bit stalkerish?" I say.

Finnick grins and shakes his head.

"Well I would go into ASDA and serenade her over the speaker system but I know you've not got the balls to do that. I can coach you on some good chat up lines though. The most important thing to remember is confidence. Girls love that," he says.

"What if Katniss doesn't want to see me? What if she turns me down?" I ask.

Finnick shakes his head and flings an arm around my shoulder. He gives me a little squeeze.

"You can't win the lottery if you don't buy a ticket," he says.

I nod my head in agreement but Finnick's attention is soon turned by the girl who's just entered the room.

"Annie!" he exclaims.

An elfish type girl with wavy auburn hair and green eyes smiles brightly when she catches sight of my friend. Finnick bounds over and picks her up as he kisses her. Annie giggles as she is put back down. Marvel and I turn to look at each other.

"I didn't realise the two of them were back on again," Marvel says.

I shrug my shoulders in response. Annie and Finnick have had an on/off relationship for nearly my entire time at Coriolanus College. They grew up in the same town but the distance while they are both at boarding school has been hard. Finnick's eye tends to wander but he seems to always sweet talk Annie around.

"This is a good surprise," Finnick says, leaning his forehead against Annie's.

Annie smiles sweetly up at him and caresses his cheek.

"I missed you. And someone's got to make sure you don't torture all your new teammates," Annie replies.

"That's what Peeta's for," Finnick says with a grin. "But he doesn't kiss as well as you do."

He then sweeps down and captures Annie's lips in a searing kiss. His hands tangle in her hair and there are cheers and wolf whistles from the rest of the team. This doesn't deter Finnick though and he picks Annie up off the ground and she wraps her legs around his waist. Finnick twirls them around as their lips never leave each other's.

Eventually Finnick stops spinning and their lips break apart. They press their foreheads together and Finnick sighs in contentment. After a long moment, staring into each other's eyes, Finnick pulls away.

"That's enough of a show for you perverts now. My lady needs a drink!" Finnick declares.

Annie smiles and nuzzles her nose into his neck before sliding down Finnick's body. They link hands and Finnick makes a show of leaving the room.

Marvel shakes his head at them as they leave.

"I wonder how long it will last this time," he says.

* * *

Finnick is the centre of the party for the rest of the night and is overly affectionate with Annie. Marvel and Cato even make a game of taking a drink every time they see Finnick plant a kiss on Annie. Many of the girls throw evil glares in Annie's direction and Finnick playfully shoves away any boy that gets too close to his girlfriend.

Finnick's voice is the loudest as he sets up a beer pong championship and cheers the youngest member of the team on as he downs the dirty pint. His laugh can be heard across the garden as he retells stories of skinny dipping and drag racing. He is the one that stands up on the table and starts a song. I spend the whole night following behind him to clean up his messes.

Most of the party has passed out when Finnick and Annie stumble across me picking up empty beer bottles for the bin. They particularly fall into the kitchen, giggling and hands roaming everywhere. Finnick's now lost his shirt and his hands slip under Annie's, trying to inch it up further. They stop when they see me and Finnick shakes his head.

"Leave the tidy up to tomorrow, Peet. We might even be able to bribe some of the younger students to do it. You need to use your power as Head Boy more," Finnick says, pointing his finger at me.

"For good or for evil?" I reply with a grin.

Finnick laughs and Annie wraps her arms around his middle to snuggle into his side.

"You'd be perfect boyfriend material, Peeta," Annie says. "I bet you would even hold a girl's hair back when she was being sick."

"You need to go and see that girl at ASDA!" Finnick declares. "Annie's right. You'd be a great boyfriend. I am not having my best friend, the Head Boy and fucking captain of the First XV, leaving school as a virgin. Your dick deserves it!"

I smile and shake my head. I walk up to Finnick and put my hand on his shoulder. He looks at me curiously.

"Got any tips for me then?" I ask.

* * *

The next day I sit in my car, trying to gain the courage to go inside the supermarket and see Katniss. Finnick was more than happy to give me some advice last night, though I think I will leave out most of his sexual innuendos.

I grip the steering wheel tightly and take a few deep breaths. I'm not even sure if Katniss is working today but I am eager to see her again. It was her captivating grey eyes that I saw as I fell asleep last night. I take another deep breath and force myself out the car.

I smooth my hair down as I walk into the budget supermarket and stuff my hands in my pockets as I wander the aisles. I try to look like I'm browsing the shelves but I keep peeking glances over my shoulder to try and spot Katniss. It doesn't take me long to catch a glimpse of her working one of the end checkouts. She looks a little bored as some old lady spills all her change out onto the checkout and carefully counts out the money.

I jerk behind a shelf of mayonnaise and try to keep my heart rate under control. I'm not good at this and don't know how to be as smooth as Finnick. My palms sweat and I try to wipe them on my jeans. Eventually I peek round again and the old lady has finally moved on. Katniss looks in the opposite direction and I sigh in relief over the fact she hasn't spotted me yet. I grab a couple of random things off the shelf and then try to walk confidently to the till Katniss is working at.

I put them down at her till and Katniss looks up at me with a surprised smile on her face. She then looks down at the two items I'm buying and laughs.

"Salad cream and Skittles. An interesting combination," she says with a smile.

I smile back and wrack my brains for some witty retort. But this girl makes me lost for words. Katniss sees me floundering and smiles as she begins to scan the items.

"This is a nice surprise," she says. "Though that's twice in two days. Some would say it's fate."

She grins at me and this makes me relax. I lean forward to rest my elbow on the top of her till and smile back at her.

"I don't believe in fate. We have to chase what we want," I say.

Katniss raises her eyebrow at the confidence in my voice.

"Are you saying you are following me?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Maybe I am. I think you are the most intriguing girl I've ever met," I reply.

Katniss smiles at me again and doesn't say anything as she scans my last item. I'm just relieved that some of Finnick's tips are paying off.

"You're getting better at this," she says.

"I'd just like to get to know you," I reply honestly.

"Okay. Let's start with the deep stuff then," she says with a grin.

"The deep stuff?" I ask.

Katniss nods her head.

"Yeah. Like… what's your favourite colour?" she asks.

I laugh.

"Aren't we too old for favourite colours? I don't think I've had one since I was seven," I reply.

"That's really sad," Katniss says. "Everyone should have a favourite colour. Mine is green. Like the forest and not this hideous luminous colour I'm wearing now."

She plucks at her green and black uniform and I laugh. Katniss grins at me and then waits expectedly for my answer. I pause for a long moment while I ponder my options.

"I suppose sunset orange. A sunset always makes me feel warm and content when I see one," I reply.

Katniss smiles back at me and nods her head.

"I like that. That's a beautiful image," she says.

I grin broadly, proud that I'm not coming across as an idiot, before there is a cough from behind me.

"Are you going to pay for those items? I'm in a bit of a rush," a customer behind me says.

I snap out of my Katniss daze and fumble about for some cash to pay. Katniss smiles at me as she hands over the change and I pick up my items to leave. It's only after I leave that I realise I forgot to ask for her number again.

I decide to wait for her in the car park. Hopefully her shift won't be too much longer. I turn on the radio and eat the Skittles as I run through what I'll say to her when she comes out.

I wait about an hour as I finish the Skittles and play some game on my phone. Eventually I spot her and she sighs as she leaves and then reaches to undo the braid in her hair. I place my hand on the door handle when I see two lads sneak up behind her. My heart stops at the sight and I watch on helplessly as they pounce on her and pick her up. Katniss screams.

"Get off me!" she yells.

I jump and charge over. One is laughing and I push the one holding Katniss. This forces him to drop her.

"Leave her alone!" I exclaim.

The boy spins round and turns to look at me quizzically. His friend stops laughing to turn to me with a frown. Both have dark hair and grey eyes similar to Katniss. Both are bigger and older than me but that doesn't deter me. I won't let them hurt Katniss.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" the taller one says.

"I saw you attack her. Get your hands off her," I say.

"Peeta…" Katniss says.

"You know this dude, Katniss?" the other one asks.

"I didn't realise you had a body guard now, Catnip," the taller one adds.

I frown a little in confusion but clench my fists in preparation to hit him if needs be.

"Do you get kicks out of attacking young girls?" I ask.

The taller one glares at me and takes a step towards me. He puffs his chest out and bends down so he's in my face.

"I don't know what you're getting at, posh boy, but you don't get to accuse me," he says.

I clench my jaw and take a step towards him. I look up at him with a glare.

"She told you to get off her. Have some respect," I say, pushing his shoulder.

Anger rises in the guy's eyes.

"Don't you dare touch me," he growls.

"I'll do whatever I want to," I reply, pushing him again.

It's so quick that I don't register what is happening until I feel his fist slam into my eye.

I tumble to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

 **A/N: I bet most of you can guess who was "attacking" Katniss! Peeta certainly wouldn't have planned for this but hopefully people can already see him pushing himself out his bubble.**

 **Thanks for everyone that has already followed/favourited/reviewed this story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Stranger Kissed

Chapter 3

 _First Stranger Kissed_

 _September_

"Jesus, Gale. You didn't need to hit him," Katniss says, bending down to tend to me.

My head aches and I feel groggy and disorientated. I struggle a little to focus in on Katniss. The guy managed to hit me square on the eye and embarrassingly knocked me to the ground.

"He hit me first!" Gale replies.

"It was a little push," Katniss says, shaking her head. "One of these days your temper is going to get you into trouble."

Gale scoffs and Katniss tentatively reaches out the touch the swollen area around my eye. I winch as she puts pressure on it and she quickly draws her hand back.

"I'm sorry," she says hurriedly. "My idiot best friend needs to give you an apology. Are you okay, Peeta?"

Her grey eyes shine with concern and I think it may almost be worth the pain to have her looking at me like that.

"How do you know this twat?" Gale asks.

Katniss sighs heavily and turns to face him with a glare.

"I helped him change a tyre yesterday," she says.

Gale opens his mouth to laugh but Katniss stops him with a scowl.

"Clearly your attempt to frighten me was misunderstood by him," she carries on.

Gale scowls and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I don't like it, Catnip. He's clearly following you," Gale replies.

"Just go, Gale. Don't you have a date with your hand and a bottle of baby lotion?" Katniss says.

Gale scowls again.

"We're your ride, Catnip," he replies, gesturing between him and the other guy.

"Even more reason to get the bus," she says.

Gale huffs and fidgets on his feet.

"Fine. I hope he doesn't turn out to be a serial killer. Let's go, Thom," Gale says.

Thom looks back at Katniss but she just shakes her head. Eventually Thom sighs and runs after his friend. Katniss turns back to look at me once they have gone.

"Well done, Rocky. This was your first fight, wasn't it?" Katniss says.

I nod my head.

"I guess I thought I would be some knight in shining armour but I ended up being the damsel in distress," I reply.

Katniss laughs as she strokes back some of my hair to check for other injuries.

"It's always the pretty blonde ones that get into trouble," Katniss says with a grin.

I laugh and her hand falls from my face.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I thought they were attacking you."

Katniss shrugs her shoulders.

"They were just being stupid. Why were you still here anyway?" Katniss asks.

I blush and look down.

"I was waiting for you," I admit.

Katniss grins and then rummages about her bag to pull a pen out. She grabs my arm and pulls it towards her. She takes the lid of the pen off with her mouth and then scrawls some numbers on my arm.

"Now you have my number. I expect a call after saving your arse today," she says with a grin.

I grin widely too and nod my head.

"Don't most damsels get a kiss after being rescued?" I reply.

Katniss barks out a laugh and shakes her head.

"I hope to hear from you later, Peeta," she says.

Katniss then leans forward and places a soft kiss on my cheek. The skin there burns as she smiles at me and walks away.

* * *

Finnick can't stop laughing when I tell him the story when I get back to school. He takes the piss out of me for being floored before I even got a punch in.

"Even Marvel would have ducked out the way!" he exclaims. "Though I'm a little proud of you. This may be the most exciting thing you've ever done. Is this the start of your rebellious years?"

"Yep. First step getting into fights, next step using my chemistry knowledge to make meth. Who cares about med school?" I reply with a grin.

Finnick laughs and hits me on my shoulder.

"I think that punch to the head made you funnier. Admit it. You're a little proud for taking that hit," Finnick says.

I smile and shrug my shoulders. This evening was out of character for me. I'm normally the pacifier not the aggressor but Finnick's right. I do feel extra energy running through my body. It buzzes round me and makes me stand taller. I took a punch and the World didn't end. It even helped me get the number of the girl I like. I would do it all again.

* * *

I message Katniss later that night. I spend a long time debating the contents of the text and test out several versions on Finnick. But eventually I find the courage to hit send.

 _Hi. Your damsel in distress is grateful for his rescue today. Isn't it custom for the damsel to give his saviour a token. I don't have a locket filled with my hair but I do have a friendship bracelet I made when I was six._

 _Peeta_

My heart hammers in my chest as I wait for the reply. I chew on a nail as I watch my phone and see that she's read it. Those damn three little bubbles then appear as she types out a response.

 _It was an honour to rescue you, damsel. Just got back from polishing my armour now. Disappointed about the locket but I'll take the friendship bracelet. I better set off and pick some pretty flowers for you._

I laugh and Finnick looks to me with a questioning thumbs up. I nod my head and he grins and punches his hand in the air. I smile again and turn back to message Katniss. We spend the rest of the night messaging back and forth and I eventually fall asleep with my phone still in my hand.

This carries on for the rest of the week. The boys tease me whenever they catch me not listening as I type out a reply to Katniss. In the beginning, I spend several minutes editing my messages to make myself sound witty and clever but it becomes second nature by the end of the week. Katniss and I develop an easy back and forth and her messages are the highlight of my day.

I find out a lot about Katniss that week. I find out she has a sister, who she loves more than anything else, but a pet cat that she hates. I learn she loves to sing and can shoot a bullseye on an archery range. I catalogue every new bit of information I find out about her and treasure every time she lets me in.

I'm eager to see her and Katniss invites me to a party one of her friends is having at the weekend. I pause when I read the invite and chew my bottom lip as I contemplate it. Finnick, sits on the bed next to me, tying knots, and looks at me with a frown.

"She's not dumped you before a first date, has she?" he asks.

"No," I say, defensively. "She's invited to me to a party tomorrow night."

Finnick's eyes brighten and he jumps off his bed to come and sit on mine.

"Hell yes! We're totally going!" he declares.

"I don't know…" I say. "It's in the Seam."

"So? Are you really that much of snob?" he says. "I've always wanted to know what a party is like there. We'll be seen as hard core if we go."

I sigh and shrug my shoulders.

"Won't we stand out? And what if there are drugs and stuff there?" I reply.

Finnick lets out a heavy sigh.

"We get drugs at our parties too. It will probably just be a bit of weed. Stop being a pussy. You've been moaning you haven't seen Katniss this week. This is your chance!" Finnick says.

I nod my head. I do want to see Katniss. I just won't tell my mum I'm going to a party in the Seam.

* * *

We arrive at the address Katniss gave me two hours after the party officially started. Cato and Marvel have come too as we're using Marvel's house as our cover story. I don't like that we've had to lie to the school and I'm fidgety and anxious as we venture into Seam.

Finnick bounds up the steps of the sixties style council house. I gulp as I look up at the concrete mass that looms over me. The paint peels off the window frames and the path slabs are cracked and uneven. Dead plants fill plant pots and the wheelie bin has been trashed and defaced.

Indie music can just be heard coming through the walls of the house and a few people linger outside, smoking and drinking beers. They eye us suspiciously as we walk towards the house. I am wearing a plaid shirt to try and blend in with the surroundings but the newness of the shirt makes me stand out like a beacon in stormy seas.

Finnick seems unfazed by it all and gives a girl with spikey hair a wink after he's knocked on the door. The door opens and Gale answers. He looks a bit confused when he sees Finnick but this soon turns into a glare when his eyes flick over to me.

"Catnip said she invited you. I thought it was a joke," Gale says.

Finnick smiles broadly and slaps Gale on the shoulder. Gale looks slightly surprised and annoyed that he did.

"We're all people here. We've just come for a good time," Finnick says.

Gale doesn't look convinced and keeps his hand on the door. I think he's going to close it on our faces when a slender figure slips underneath his arm. Katniss holds a beer in her hand and her eyes brighten up when she sees me.

"You made it!" she says. "And Gale hasn't hit you yet. An improvement on last time."

We share a grin and Gale shakes his head.

"I can't believe you invited them," Gale mutters.

Finnick grins and holds up the case of beer he's carrying.

"We brought beer," Finnick says.

Gale eyes the beer carefully and notes the good quality. He nods his head, slightly impressed, and steps aside to let us in.

"Welcome to the party, lads," he says.

Finnick smiles broadly before sauntering into the house and plonking the beer on the table. It doesn't take long for him to draw the attention of the room and a crowd soon gathers around him. Cato and Marvel follow in eagerly after him and Katniss smiles at me. I try to relax and release the tension in my shoulders.

I dig into my jeans pocket to pull something out and hand it to Katniss.

"My friendship bracelet, as promised," I say with a grin.

Katniss takes the red and blue woollen bracelet and puts it on with a smile.

"I'll wear it proudly," she replies. She then gestures her head into the house. "Come on. I'll give you a tour."

Katniss and I weave through the party guests as she shows me around. The party is a lot more relaxed to the ones I'm used to. People lounge about on worn couches and bean bags, passing drinks between them. In one room, someone has volunteered to be DJ and plays more obscure music on their homemade decks. Some people dance languidly in front of him while others sit to the side, bobbing their heads in time with the music.

"The dancing normally picks up around midnight," Katniss explains. "Even Gale lets loose a little."

I nod my head in understanding as I follow Katniss into another room. We find an empty sofa and Katniss collapses onto it. I tentatively take a seat next to her and wipe my sweaty hands on my jeans as I survey the room. Katniss offers me a sip of her drink and I accept it. I take a long drag to try and help me to relax. Katniss grins at me as I hand the beer back and she sinks back into the sofa cushions.

"I'm glad you came. I'm tired of always speaking to the same people," she says.

I smile at her and gingerly lean back against the sofa. Katniss turns her head to look at me while she picks at the label of her beer.

"I'm not that interesting," I reply.

Katniss smiles at me again.

"You are to me," she replies.

It doesn't take long after that to relax into easy conversation. We face each other on the sofa and I can't keep my eyes off her. I become transfixed by the little dimple in her cheek when she laughs and the freckle at the corner of her neck. We're left largely on our own, though some of Katniss' friends come up to us, and Katniss' gaze leaves mine as she laughs with her friends. Someone goes around passing beers and I break my one beer a night rule as Katniss keeps accepting drinks for us.

It helps me relax though and Katniss and I grow closer on the sofa as the night goes on. Katniss supports her head with her arm and tips her head in closer to me.

"Do you do anything just for fun?" she asks me.

I scrunch my eyebrows up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Katniss laughs and shakes her head.

"When I ask about your hobbies you give me a long list of all these activities you do after school and then tell me how they will look good on your uni application. Do you actually enjoy any of them?" she says.

"I enjoy playing rugby," I reply.

Katniss shakes her head at me.

"And you just told me that you don't really want to train with the England squad but your mum thinks it will be good for you. I bet your dad played rugby before you. And his dad. And the dad before that. Even that has been tainted by family expectation," Katniss says.

"I don't really have time for a lot of fun this year. If I want to get into Cambridge, I have to do all this stuff," I reply.

Katniss shakes her head again.

"Your mum wants you to get into Cambridge. I don't think you really care. You need to do something that's just for you. Not because someone else expects it," Katniss says.

"Oh yeah," I say, leaning in closer to her. "What do you do then? Just for fun?"

Katniss smiles at me.

"I sing at the top of my voice in the middle of a crowded room. Or I grab my bike and let my heart take me where it wants. I like not knowing where I will end up and finding things I never imagined," she replies

"You just set off and don't know where you are going? What if you get lost?" I ask.

Katniss lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Then I get lost and have a whole new adventure. So many of the best things in life are unexpected," she says. She then stands up and offers me her hand. "Come on. You are in desperate need of an intervention."

I down the last of my beer and eagerly stand up to join her. I sway a little on my feet and the room spins around me. I've had more beers than I am used to and my brain begins to get foggy. But I grab her hand and am giddy as Katniss drags me through the house. I bang into a few people on the way out and turn to them on with a broad smile and apology. Most just shake their heads as Katniss tugs me to the garden and pulls me towards a large trampoline at the back. She drops my hand to look at me expectedly.

"What's this?" I ask.

"It's a trampoline, Peeta. Good to see that private education paying off," she says with a grin.

I laugh.

"What are we going to do with it?" I ask.

"Jump on it, of course," she replies.

I laugh and shake my head.

"Is that wise? I'm a little drunk. It could be dangerous," I say.

Katniss sighs and then clambers up on to it. She begins jumping on it, getting higher and higher each time.

"It's fun, Peeta. That's the only reason you need to get on here," she says.

I shake my head and watch her bounce again and again on the trampoline. She smiles brightly and lets out whoops of delight as she goes high into the sky. I begin nodding my head geeing myself up to join her. I almost fall over as I take my shoes off and clamber up next to Katniss.

Katniss stops bouncing and smiles brightly as she helps pull me up. I wobble slightly as I try to regain my balance.

"Just jump. It doesn't matter if you fall," she says.

I nod my head in agreement before taking a deep breath and bending my knees. I jump tentatively at first but soon grow in confidence and start to jump higher and higher. Katniss smiles at me proudly as I jump with her in the air and I grin broadly.

"Woo! I feel like I'm flying!" I declare.

Katniss laughs and spins as she jumps in the air.

"Adults miss out on simple joys like this!" she exclaims.

I nod my head in agreement and we continue to bounce on the black tarp. Endorphins rush through my body making me feel giddy and I laugh for the longest in a long time. Eventually I become cockier and try and do splits and black flips in the air. I'm successful with the splits but not so much with the somersault and I crash onto my arse. Katniss laughs as she stops bouncing to collapse beside me. We both lie on our backs, laughing before letting our breathing get back to normal.

"You were right. That was so much fun," I say. "Though I'm beginning to feel the beer in my stomach."

I rub a hand across my belly as the beer seems to swirl inside of me. I'm grateful to be lying down. Katniss grins at me.

"It's all part of the experience," she replies.

I smile and place my hand back down on the trampoline. Katniss' hand flops down next to mine. I sigh and turn my head to look at the sky.

"Hey. Look at the stars. There are so many!" I say in awe.

Katniss turns her head to look at them too and smiles.

"I love the stars. It makes you realise just how small we are in the universe," she says.

I nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah. Makes you wonder what else is out there. They are so beautiful," I say.

Katniss smiles and there is a moment of silence before I feel her fingertips gently reach out to brush the tops of mine. I can't stop the grin spreading across my face

I don't move my hand away and we stay staring at the stars until one of Katniss' friends finds us and drags her away. Katniss throws me an apologetic smile as she leaves but I decide it's time to check in with Finnick.

My head feels even foggier when I sit up and the lights blind me a little. I pause for a moment to let my stomach settle before standing unsteadily onto my feet. Eventually I stagger into the house to find Finnick.

It isn't hard to locate him. His voice is loud when I enter the building and I find him standing beside Gale, twirling a pair of girls' underwear around his finger.

"Mission completed. Give me a real challenge!" Finnick declares.

I go up to Cato with a frown.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Cato hands me another beer before answering.

"Finnick and this Gale dude have challenged each other to a set of dares. Finnick's just had to get a pair of female underwear. The girl just went to the bathroom to take them off for him," Cato replies.

I nod my head in understanding and take a large sip of my beer. Finnick puffs his chest out and then wears the pink underwear proudly on his head. He taps his chin as he thinks of the next dare.

"I dare you to shove fifty ice cubes down your crotch," Finnick declares.

There are oos from the crowd and Gale nods his head confidently.

"Bring it on, posh boy. I grew up in the Seam. I've lived through a lot of cold winters," Gale says.

Finnick raises his eyebrow, impressed.

"Bring on the ice!" he shouts.

Cato scuttles off to the freezer and pulls out a bag of ice. Gale swings his arms and then sits down on a chair. His friends stand behind him and pat him on the back with words of encouragement. Finnick grins gleefully as Cato brings over the ice. Gale takes a deep breath before unbuttoning his jeans and creating a space for the ice to go down.

"You ready?" Finnick asks.

"Just do it," Gale says determinedly.

Finnick grins again before pouring the ice cubes down Gale's trousers. Gale immediately grimaces and squirms on the chair and Finnick laughs.

"Remember ladies, Gale can blame the cold for the small size of his dick," Finnick says.

Gale takes deep breaths as more ice is poured down. He shakes his head.

"It will still be bigger than yours, mate," Gale replies.

Finnick laughs and eventually fills Gale's trousers with ice. Gale lets outs a loud scream while his friends still cheer him on. Cato count downs from ten and as soon as he hits zero, Gale jumps up and shakes all the ice out of his jeans. He hops about madly as he tears the wet garment off his body and many people laugh at the sight. He eventually rids himself of the ice and then turns to Finnick with a smile.

"Another dare completed. I can go all night," he says.

"Let's see what you've got next," Finnick says.

The two boys stare at each other intently and I shake my head. They are both as reckless as each other.

I move over to Cato as I watch Finnick and Gale stumble out the room. I don't fancy watching them try to outdo each other.

"Where's Marvel?" I ask.

Cato tips his head in the direction of the room with the DJ.

"He's trying his luck with the girls in there. They think he's as big an idiot as the private school girls," Cato replies.

I laugh.

"How's it going with your girl? Kissed her yet?" Cato asks.

I shake my head.

"No. But we held hands," I reply.

"Whoa! Did you make sure you wore a condom?" Cato says cheekily.

I thump him on the shoulder. Cato chuckles.

"How about I check on Marvel while you keep an eye on Finnick?" I say.

Cato nods his head.

"Deal. One of them is bound to get us chucked out," Cato replies.

I nod my head in agreement and we say a temporary goodbye. I follow the music through to Marvel and find him dancing wildly in the centre. A group of girls jump to get out the way of his flailing limbs. I laugh before heading my way over.

The room has filled up now and I push my way through. However, the alcohol is taking its toll on me and I stumble into a few people as I go. I even trip over a foot and fall into Marvel.

I grab hold of Marvel and he turns to look at me confused but this soon turns into a grin when he realises who it is.

"Peeta! My mate! This is an awesome party!" he declares.

He wraps his arms around me and we almost fall over as he hugs me tight. It takes me a while to regain my balance after he lets me go and I have to grip onto his shoulders to steady myself. Marvel wobbles a bit too and laughs.

"Jesus, Peet. Are you drunk?" he asks.

"I think I might be. The room is spinning slightly," I reply.

Marvel laughs and pats me on the back.

"Yes! Party just got better!" he exclaims.

I laugh too and Marvel starts dancing again. I start bobbing my head in time with the music. Slowly the other parts of my body join in and by the end I'm dancing just as wildly as Marvel. I dance and drink beer until I feel a small hand on my shoulder. I spin round and smile broadly when I see Katniss.

"Katniss! You're back!" I say before swooping down to squeeze her tight. "How do you like my dance moves?"

I let her go and then raise both hands to bounce them in time with the music. I even twirl but that just makes me even dizzier and I have to stop to grasp hold of the wall. I put my hand on my head to try and get the room to stop spinning.

"You could kill someone with those dance moves," Katniss says with a grin.

I laugh before taking her hand and spinning her underneath me. Katniss chuckles as I encourage her to twist with me on the spot.

"Guess I shouldn't put dancing on my list of skills for my Cambridge application," I reply.

Katniss chuckles again and I realise that Marvel has managed to find a girl to dance with. I also spot that Katniss has brought a friend. I stick my hand out and spin her too.

"Hi, I'm Peeta," I say.

The girl laughs as I spin her around.

"Leevy," the girl says. "Katniss and I have been friends since primary school."

Leevy then let's go of my hand and spins into another person dancing nearby. Katniss dashes over to bring her back and Leevy giggles into Katniss' shoulder.

"And Leevy is a little bit drunk. I need to find you some water," Katniss replies, looking at Leevy.

"I just wanna dance, Katniss. Let me dance," Leevy pleads.

"Okay. Can you stand by yourself?" Katniss asks.

"I think so…" Leevy says a little uncertainly.

Katniss lets go of her friend and Leevy wobbles on her feet. I dart out a hand to steady her.

"You can dance with me. I need someone to keep me upright," I say.

Leevy nods her head eagerly and grips onto my hands. Katniss flashes me a grateful smile but Leevy and I get our feet tangled together and we stumble into a wall. Katniss shakes her head at us and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I think you are both as drunk as each other. I'll be back with water quickly," she says.

I nod my head and manage to get Leevy and I upright. Katniss leaves and Leevy starts twirling around me. Our movements are sloppy and not anywhere near in time with the music but that doesn't stop us. Both of us giggle as I spin Leevy out and then pull her back in. Leevy trips and flings her arms around my neck to steady herself. We both laugh again and Leevy sinks into me.

"Mmm. You smell nice," she sighs.

I laugh as we begin swaying on the spot.

"Hugo Boss. I bought it because the actress in the advert was hot," I say.

Leevy laughs again and rests her head against my shoulder. She looks a lot like Katniss with her dark hair and grey eyes. But she's smaller than Katniss and her face is more cherub like. I wrap my arms around her as it feels like the only way I will stay standing.

Someone bangs into us and Leevy presses her body closer to mine. I grip onto her tighter and parts of my body start to react to the feel of a girl in my arms. She's so warm and when she lifts her head to look at me, her nose is just inches away from mine.

"You're pretty cute, you know. You have bits of green in your eyes," she says. She then reaches up to push my hair back. "Thanks for dancing with me."

Leevy pushes up on her toes and kisses me firmly on the lips. My heart jolts with surprise but my mind is foggy. Involuntarily my hand tightens around her and I pull her closer.

Without really meaning to, I find myself kissing her back.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, Peeta. This is not his smartest move but we've all probably kissed people while drunk that we shouldn't have. It's all part of his learning curve. Come back next week to see how Katniss reacts.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Hangover

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I know a lot of people are intrigued about how Katniss is going to react. Peeta has a lot of making up to do in this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _First Hangover_

 _September_

I wake to the feel of a pair of arms around me. The person sleeping beside me snores lightly, tingling the hairs on the back of my neck. I groan as I twist round to remove the arms off me.

"Jesus Christ, Marvel! Why are you spooning me?" I exclaim.

Marvel moans and stretches his arms out as he wakes. He rolls on to his back and lets out a huge yawn.

"Sorry, mate. I can't help it. I love a snuggle and don't even realise I'm doing it," he replies.

I begin to shake my head but have to stop as a throbbing pain slices through my head. The contents of my stomach begins to swirl and I have to lie back down again. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths to try and relieve the pain. Marvel spots my pale complexion and chuckles.

"Enjoying your hangover?" he says. "You hit it pretty hard last night. I didn't know you had it in you."

I groan as I try to rub the pain in my temples.

"I feel like complete shit. How do you keep doing this?" I say.

Marvel laughs again and shakes his head.

"I have a very selective memory. But the hangover is worth it. It was a pretty awesome party last night," Marvel replies.

I force a smile but cringe as flashes of last night come to me. I drank more than I ever have and don't remember anything past eleven o'clock but the one image tattooed on my eyeballs is the one of me kissing that other girl.

I let Marvel prattle on about the girls he tried to hit on as I try to piece together how I got myself into such a mess last night. But it doesn't take long for us to be interrupted by a very cheery Finnick.

He comes bounding into the room we crashed in and bounces down on to the sofa next to us.

"Good morning, my fine friends! How are we all this beautiful day?" he declares.

Both Marvel and I groan as Finnick smiles broadly at us. He shows no signs of ill effects from last night. His hair is perfectly quaffed and his skin smells clean and fresh. I don't think I've hated him more than I do right now.

"How are you this chirpy? I feel like death," I say.

"I had an excellent night's sleep last night. Managed to share a bed with a very pretty blonde," he replies with a smile.

As Finnick says this, a blonde girl, with hair down to her arse, saunters into the room and gives Finnick a coy smile. Finnick grins and winks in her direction. She blushes before going off to join her friends. Marvel's jaw almost drops at the sight of the pretty girl and looks at Finnick impressed.

"Dude! I didn't know you hooked up!" Marvel says, thumping Finnick on the shoulder.

I shake my head at them both.

"Come on, Finn. What about Annie? She's crazy about you," I say.

Finnick sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I didn't sleep with the girl. It was a spoon and nothing more," Finnick replies. He then leans across to slap me on the shoulder. "Unlike you, mate! You were going right at it with that girl! I'm surprised you could even breathe!"

I groan as I shake my head.

"I can't believe I kissed her. Katniss is going to hate me," I say.

"Dude, you're worrying about this too much. Katniss isn't your girlfriend. You've got nothing to be sorry about," Marvel replies.

"But we were having a really good night before I ruined everything. She's not going to go out with me now," I mumble.

"She did look pretty pissed after she saw you guys. She stormed out and no one saw her for an hour," Finnick says.

I groan again and curse myself for being such an idiot. I didn't even want to kiss that girl last night. But I was drunk and couldn't think straight. I blame myself for not being able to control my stupid teenage hormones.

"Any advice on how to win her over? You always seem to charm Annie no matter what shit you've pulled," I ask.

"Flowers, chocolate and a kiss always work for Annie," Finnick says. "But Katniss doesn't seem that type of girl. You have some serious grovelling ahead."

I sigh and nod my head before Cato enters the room. He knocks my feet off the sofa so he can sit down and gulps down a large glass of water. He bangs his chest and lets out a loud belch before turning to face us all.

"Well done, lads. Everyone was on spectacular form last night. Peet, I'm glad you finally got some action and Finnick, those dares were unreal. I can't believe you jumped off the roof and onto that trampoline!" Cato says.

Finnick puffs his chest out and grins broadly.

"Couldn't let them think us boarding school boys were pussies," he says.

I manage a weak laugh before a more in-depth run through of last night starts up. I'm barely listening though as all I can think about is how I am going to apologise to Katniss.

We don't move for a long time. I can barely lift my arm above my head as my hangover fully takes hold. But the smell of someone cooking eggs churns my stomach and forces me to roll off the sofa and bolt to the bathroom. I spend ten minutes hugging the bowl of the toilet until I have expelled every morsel out of my stomach. I sigh as I lean my head back against the wall and wait for the world to stop spinning. I particularly crawl out of the bathroom but on the way back I bump into the girl I kissed last night.

Flashbacks from the previous night hit me so hard that I begin to get dizzy again. I'm too embarrassed to even look at her and instead focus on my feet that scuff the carpet. I can't even remember her name.

"Oh God! I was hoping to bump into you," she exclaims.

I grimace as I force my head up to look at her.

"Really?" I ask.

I've never had a girlfriend before so don't know how to go about letting a girl down. I begin to feel hot and sweat begins to gather on my skin. I clench and unclench my fists and shift about on my feet.

"Yes," the girl says, placing her hand on my arm.

I'm surprised by the touch and flinch a little away from it.

"I'm so sorry about what happened last night. I am an absolute mess when I drink. I'd make out with a fish it someone put it in front of me," she says.

I let out a sigh of relief and relax my shoulders. I stuff my hands in my pockets and nod my head.

"Don't worry about it. I was drunk too. It didn't mean anything," I say.

The girl nods her head enthusiastically.

"Exactly. A kiss doesn't count when you're drunk," she replies.

I nod my head but don't think Katniss will see it the same way. The girl touches my arm again and gives it a little squeeze.

"I'm glad we sorted that out. I just feel so bad. I know Katniss invited you and I've got some making up to her to do," she says.

"You and me both. Any ideas of how to soften her up a bit?" I ask.

The dark hair girl tilts her head at me and grins.

"Food is always the quickest way to Katniss' heart," she replies.

My stomach churns again and the nauseous feeling returns. Even the mention of it makes me want to rush back to the bathroom.

The girl steps forward and wraps her arms around me. I'm taken by complete surprise and don't even know what to do with my arms. In the end I let them hang there uselessly.

"Thanks again for understanding," the girl says.

I smile and she finally lets go of me, giving me a smile and then walking away. I watch her go before gaining the courage to seek out Katniss.

Katniss doesn't seem to be in the house at first and I slump down on the sofa as I watch my friends gorge themselves on cold pizza and fizzy drinks. Cato offers me some but I scrunch up my nose and turn it away.

My head jerks towards the door every time someone comes in and I'm not sure if it's the anticipation of seeing Katniss or my hangover that makes me feel so nauseous.

Eventually Katniss and her friend, Gale, appear through the door with more carrier bags of junk food and dump them on a nearby table. Everyone descends on the food like a swarm of gnats and Katniss slaps hands away as people grapple for food. I hang back, waiting for her to finish before going over to apologise.

I try to catch her eye as she gathers some rubbish and heads to the kitchen but she doesn't turn my way. I follow her sheepishly inside and steady myself against the door frame as I watch her tidy up some of the mess. I cough to gain her attention but Katniss pretends to not hear me. I take a deep breath to prepare my speech.

"I'm sorry about last night," I say. "I shouldn't have kissed that girl."

Katniss doesn't look round as she throws rubbish into a black bin bag.

"Leevy. Her name was Leevy," Katniss replies.

I cringe but nod my head.

"Yeah. I shouldn't have kissed Leevy," I say.

Katniss still doesn't turn round to face me but shrugs her shoulder nonchalantly.

"I don't care who you kiss. I'm not your girlfriend," she replies.

She may act like she doesn't care but her body language tells me she is pissed. She carries so much tension in her shoulders and jabs at the bits of rubbish she picks up. I take a step further into the kitchen so I am standing right next to her. My close proximity forces her to look at me and I look down at her earnestly.

"But you invited me. I wanted to spend time with you and I screwed up," I say.

Katniss stares back at me blankly.

"Last night wasn't a date. You were free to kiss whoever you want," she says.

"But the only girl I wanted to kiss was you," I reply.

The first flicker of emotion crosses Katniss' face and I almost think she blushes. But she looks away quickly and carries on filling bin bags.

"Don't you need to get back to school?" she asks.

I sigh as I slouch against the counter. I knew this wouldn't be easy.

"I'm not going back until I've managed to get you to forgive me. If that means I don't get back before curfew and get detention then so be it," I say determinedly.

A hint of a smile appears on Katniss' face.

"You've never got a detention before, huh? I don't know if you could handle it," Katniss says.

I lean my elbow against the counter as I sense a small chink in her armour.

"I'll guess I'll have to charge you for the years of therapy afterwards to help me get over the event," I reply jokingly.

Katniss actually laughs and my heart soars. I even forget my hangover for a few moments.

"I was a complete arsehole last night. I would grovel at your feet but I'm not sure if I could do that without throwing up," I add. "Have you eaten this morning? I want to buy you breakfast."

"It's already two o'clock," Katniss points out.

"Lunch then. It's the least I can do after how I acted last night," I say.

Katniss bites on her bottom lip as she contemplates my offer. Her eyes flick towards the door and the laughter coming from the living room but eventually pulls her eyes back to me.

"Okay. I know a place," she says.

I can't stop the wide smile that spreads across my face and I nod my head eagerly.

"Just lead the way," I say.

Katniss nods her head before gathering the bin bags and gesturing for me to follow her.

It's a short walk to a food truck in a nearby park but the journey takes us twice as long as I struggle to move quickly in my hungover state. Embarrassingly, we have to stop twice so I can throw up in the bushes. Katniss shakes her head at me as I walk back to her, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"You need to find your hangover cure. It is an important adult skill," she says.

"Yeah?" I ask raising my eyebrow. "What's your cure?"

"Flat coke and fry up does it for me every time," Katniss replies.

I scrunch up my nose in disgust and feel a little bit of sick rise back up in my throat.

"I think I'll pass on that. Finnick swears by orange juice and salt and vinegar crisps," I reply.

Katniss shrugs her shoulders.

"Everyone is different. You'll just have to get drunk a few more times to find yours," she says.

I smile and shake my head.

"I don't want to ever feel like this again," I say.

Katniss laughs as we approach the food truck.

"We'll see," she says.

The food truck is a little run down, with the red paint on the sign chipped and the holes in the sides taped up with black tape. The shutters are rusting and the tyres almost flat. I raise a questioning eyebrow at Katniss as we walk up to it. Katniss smiles back at me.

"The food is a lot better than the outside. And the kitchen is one of the cleanest in the country. Everyone in Seam knows that Sae does the best bacon sandwiches," Katniss says.

I'm still not convinced and eye the truck warily.

"I can take you somewhere fancier than this. I'm paying. You don't need to worry about price," I say.

Katniss rolls her eyes as she steps up to the counter.

"Not all the best things cost the most," she replies.

There is a slightly harsh tone in her voice and I can tell I've offended her a little. I decide to let it go, even if I would have chosen to take her somewhere nicer.

Katniss smiles brightly at the old woman behind the counter. The woman's face is covered in wrinkles but she has a sturdy build and thick grey hair tied in a knot that make her a force to be reckoned with. But she greets Katniss with a warm smile.

"How you doing, girly? I was beginning to think you weren't coming for your bacon sandwich today," the old woman says.

"There was a big party last night, Sae. I had a big clean up to do," Katniss replies.

"That wasn't the party where some boy jumped off a roof onto a trampoline, was it?" Sae says with a grin.

I blush and look down at me feet, embarrassed by Finnick's actions last night, and Katniss looks at me with a grin. She quickly turns back to answer Sae.

"It never ceases to amaze me how quick things get to you, Sae. You must know every secret in Seam," Katniss says.

Sae laughs as she begins grilling bacon and buttering up bread rolls.

"I've lived in Seam long enough now to have seen and heard everything," Sae replies.

Katniss grins and Sae flicks her eyes towards me. Her hands never stop moving as she eyes me up and down. I shift about uncomfortably on my feet as Katniss looks at me amused.

"Who's this handsome young fellow you've brought along, Katniss? He's pretty golden looking," Sae says.

Katniss smiles again and I step forward to shake Sae's hand.

"I'm Peeta Mellark, mam. Katniss says you do the best bacon sandwiches in town," I reply.

Katniss and Sae share a look and Sae nods her head in approval.

"And he's polite too, Katniss. Where did you find him?" Sae asks.

"The idiot needed me to help him change a tyre on his car," Katniss says.

Sae laughs before flipping the bacon into the rolls.

"Good thing he's got you looking out for him. He looks like Seam would eat him alive," Sae replies.

Katniss reaches forward to accept our bacon sandwiches as I dig into my pocket to get money to pay.

"Peeta's very good at playing the damsel in distress," Katniss says.

I hand over the money and Katniss and I share a smile.

"I was given pretty blond locks for a reason," I reply.

Both Sae and Katniss laugh and Sae turns to me with a warm smile.

"Katniss is sure to keep you out of trouble," Sae says.

I smile back at her and nod my head. Katniss hands me a bacon sandwich before turning to wave goodbye to Sae.

"Thanks for the sandwiches, Sae. See you next week," Katniss says.

"Only if you bring the boy back," Sae says with a wink.

We all laugh and wave one last goodbye before Katniss leads me off further into the park.

The park must be one of the nicest areas in Seam and the only place that seems untouched by drugs and vandalism. The grass is freshly cut and there are leafy trees everywhere. There is a small children's play park with swings and slide and many young families lounge about on rugs in the sun. Dogs chase butterflies in the air and birds flit between the trees and fill the area with sweet bird song.

Katniss takes me to a large oak tree and plonks herself underneath it. She crosses her legs before unwrapping the bacon sandwich in her hands and taking a large bite. She moans as she chews on the sandwich and wipes crumbs from around her mouth. I watch her fascinated as she savours every bite and get a little hard at the sight of her licking brown sauce off her lips. After a few moments Katniss looks up at me expectedly.

"Aren't you going to sit?" she asks.

I come to my senses and try to hide my semi hard cock with my hand as I sit down next to her.

"Sorry," I say. "I've never seen a girl enjoy food so much."

Katniss shrugs her shoulders as she takes another bite.

"There are a lot of things tastier than skinny feels," she replies.

I nod my head in agreement before eyeing my own sandwich carefully. My stomach is still fragile and I'm not sure I can enjoy the greasy treat. Katniss notices me staring at the sandwich and nudges my elbow.

"It will make you feel better. I promise," she says.

I look at her, unconvinced, and she keeps staring at me until I take a bite. I gingerly bring the sandwich up to my mouth and pause for just a second before taking a small bite. I chew on the sandwich carefully and gulp it down slowly. I feel it slip down my throat and settle in my stomach and I brace myself for a wave of nausea. But after several seconds I still feel fine and the gnawing feeling in my stomach dissipates. I actually begin to feel better. Eagerly, I bring the sandwich back up to my lips and take a hearty bite. Katniss smiles at me triumphantly before going back to her own sandwich. We eat in silence for a few moments as we enjoy the greasy delight.

I suck the brown sauce off my fingers once I've finished and collapse against the tree. Katniss leans back to join me and we share a smile.

"I'm never doubting you again. That was the best bacon I've ever had," I say.

"I don't lie. I suck at it," she says.

I turn my head to smile at her and note how pretty see looks in the September sun. She doesn't wear any make-up and wisps of hair fly free from her braid but it just makes her suit the leafy surroundings.

"I'm sorry again. I was stupid and drunk last night but that is no excuse. Is there anything else I can do to make it up to you?" I ask

Katniss sighs and rolls her eyes.

"You don't give up," Katniss says. I shake my head. Katniss sighs again. "You can stop apologising to start with. You are beginning to sound a bit whiny."

I laugh and nod my head.

"Okay. Done. Anything else? A sure fire way to get your own back on me is to insult my singing abilities. It's a real sensitive point for me," I say.

"Oh, really?" Katniss asks with a raised eyebrow.

I nod my head.

"I still have nightmares about the time Mum convinced me to audition for the lead role in my prep school musical. I sang _Memories_ from _Cats_ and the whole class started pointing and laughing at me. Someone even chucked a rubber at me face!" I say.

Katniss laughs and shakes her head.

"You really do a lot for your parents. Making them happy is really important to you," Katniss says.

"Doesn't everyone want to make their parents happy?" I ask.

Katniss shrugs her shoulder.

"Only if it actually makes you happy as well. My dad was happiest when I was happy," Katniss replies.

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion over her use of the past tense.

"Was?" I ask.

Katniss takes a deep breath and turns away from me. She is silent for a long time and keeps her eyes straight ahead when she starts speaking.

"My dad died when I was eleven. It was an accident at work. He was in a coma for two weeks before passing on," she says.

My heart breaks a little at her words.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss. I had no idea," I say.

I sit up so I can lean closer to her and she shrugs her shoulders as she continues to look out at the grass in front of us.

"You couldn't have known. Bad things in life happen sometimes and there is nothing we can do about them. I just try to live my life the best I can because I don't know what's going to happen next," she says.

Katniss turns round to look at me and I can see the pain swimming in her eyes as she remembers her father. But I also see hope. Hope that life can be good again. I gently reach out to place a comforting hand on her arm. I want to make her smile again.

"You wanna play on the swings?" I ask with a cheeky grin.

A smile spreads across Katniss' face and she looks relieved to change the subject.

"I'll race you there," she replies.

We share a grin before Katniss darts away leaving me trailing behind. I still can't move very fast and Katniss is already swinging high in the sky by the time I catch up. I plonk down on the rubber swing seat and tentatively kick my feet off the ground to start swinging. I gradually build up speed and soon join Katniss high up in the sky.

"I feel like a bird!" Katniss yells across to me.

I grin back at her as I watch her take her arms off the chains and stick them out like a bird.

"You are the prettiest bird I've ever seen!" I yell back.

Katniss laughs as she brings her arms back to the swings.

"Dad used to call me and my sister his little mockingjays. He used to always get us to sing for him when we went on the swings," Katniss says with a smile.

"Well then I demand you sing for me," I reply.

Katniss laughs again but, when she hits the peak of her swing, opens her mouth to sing.

 _Deep in the meadow,_

 _Under the willow_

Her voice rings out clear and melodic in the serene park. Her words float across to me and wrap around my heart. I become transfixed and slow my swing down to savour every note sung. It that moment I know I am a goner.

I've particularly slowed to a stop once Katniss has finished singing and she grins down at me as she still swings high. I look up at her in awe and she slows her swing down until we have both come to a standstill again.

I continue to look at Katniss amazed and she smiles back at me as we share a quiet moment. I can't stop looking at her beautiful face and wonder about all the other amazing things I don't know about her yet. Katniss' features soften as she leans her head back to rest it against the chain.

"You know that if you still want to kiss me, you've got a lot of work to do," she says with a grin.

A grin spreads across my face as I realise I haven't ruined things for good between us.

"Oh, I know you are going to need a lot of convincing," I reply.

I lean in closer to her and boldly tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Katniss smiles back at me and I let my fingers ghost across her cheek. Katniss doesn't let go of my stare and this moment is far more intimate than the one that I shared with Leevy last night.

But the nauseous feeling returns and rises in my chest. I jerk my hand away quickly and turn around to throw up in front of me. Katniss laughs as I wipe the sick off with the back of my hand. Today couldn't have been more embarrassing.

I'm definitely never drinking again.


	5. Chapter 5: First Skinny Dip

**A/N: It sounds like a lot of people related to Peeta's hangover in the last chapter! And poor Peeta doesn't know that they get worse as you get older. He will be staying away from alcohol in this chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone that is following/favouriting/reviewing this story. I'm glad is still has people interested.**

* * *

Chapter 5

 _First Skinny Dip_

 _October_

Katniss zooms in front of me with her braid whipping in the wind. The trees pass in a blur and rabbits scamper out our way as we zip along the forest track on bikes. Katniss' friends surround us, many laughing and goading each other into races. The more adventurous ones jump and spin in the air. They land to loud cheers of delight every time.

Katniss invited me and Finnick to this forest bike ride today. She told me it had some of the best views in Panem but I haven't really had the time to appreciate them. My eyes are too focused on Katniss' long and toned legs and the way her arse wiggles when she climbs up hill. For some reason I don't think that was the view she was talking about.

I'm surprised I've not embarrassed myself by crashing into a tree due to her distracting slender figure and Katniss looks over her shoulder to give me a cheeky smile.

"You're drooling, Mellark," she calls back.

I snap my eyes up and blush.

"I was just admiring your cycling technique," I reply.

Katniss laughs, sending a tingle up my spine, before turning back to concentrate on the path in front of her.

"You're missing a great view!" she says.

I smile as I lean forward to try and catch up with. As I do, Gale and Finnick come zooming past me. Both boys are hunched forward, eyes only on the road ahead and legs pumping furiously. Many of the group stop to watch the two boys race and I marvel at the sheer concentration on their faces. Finnick bites his bottom lip in determination and sweat glistens on Gale's forehead. Neither gives the other an inch and ride so close that their elbows are practically touching. It's neck and neck and I'm not sure who's going to edge it. But as the finish line draws closer Gale finds one last reserve of energy and pushes towards the line.

Both come screeching to a halt and Gale raises his arms triumphantly in the air.

"I see they must teach losing at that boarding school you go to," Gale declares.

Finnick smiles as he slumps against the handle bars and pants heavily.

"It's taught every Monday morning. The aim is to fail the exam," Finnick replies.

Gale chuckles and places his hands on top of his head to try and regain his breath. Finnick seems to have recovered and straightens up to look at Gale.

"Bike racing is for kids. The real race is on the road. I'd wipe the floor with you in a drag race," Finnick says.

Gale raises his eyebrows, impressed.

"You race cars?" he asks.

Finnick nods his head proudly.

"Undefeated on the roads in Italy this summer. The locals worshipped me," Finnick replies.

"It's easy to race with an expensive sports car. Ever raced a regular car?" Gale asks.

"You know a place where we could try it out?" Finnick replies.

Gale smiles and nods his head.

"I might know some people," he says.

Finnick's eyes light up and he leans into Gale to discuss possible race tracks. Katniss sighs from beside me and shakes her head.

"I can't believe we've found someone as competitive as Gale. He doesn't need any more egging on," she says.

I nod my head in agreement.

"Finnick lives for breaking the rules. He sees Gale as a perfect partner in crime," I reply.

"Sometimes it's good to break the rules," Katniss points out.

She turns to me with a wry smile and holds my stare for just that little bit longer than necessary before turning to cycle the remainder of the journey home. I follow dutifully behind her.

Finnick and I leave the rest of them at the edge of the Seam and Katniss and I stand just off to the side to say goodbye.

"Did you enjoy any of the views?" Katniss asks with a smile.

I smile and shrug my shoulder.

"There was certainly one view that I enjoyed," I reply.

Katniss shakes her head at me.

"I don't think your mother would appreciate a comment like that," she says.

I smile and take a step towards her.

"My mother isn't here," I say. I then reach out to pluck a pine needle from Katniss' hair. "I think you've brought half the woods home with you."

I show Katniss the pine needle and she smiles up at me. She reaches out to pick the needle out of my hand and a jolt of electricity goes through my body. My heart begins to pound in my chest as I take another step towards her while Katniss continues to hold me stare. Her smell of pine and earth fill my nostrils and I want to inhale it deeply. My eyes dart down to her mouth and I lick my lips at the sight. I want nothing more than to bend down and kiss her.

I take a deep breath before taking another step forward. I tentatively reach a hand out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before slowly lowering my lips towards her. My heart goes into overdrive as I think she will finally let me kiss her. However, at just the last minute, she turns leaving my lips hanging in the air.

I spin round to look in her direction and she smiles at me.

"Goodbye, Peeta. I'll speak to you later," she says.

Most of her friends are watching and some hunch over with laughter as Katniss rolls her bike towards them. She shrugs her shoulders as they ask her questions while my whole body deflates. Finnick comes up to me and slaps his hand on my shoulder before wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

"That was priceless! She totally pied you!" He exclaims.

"I know, Finnick. I was the one that got rejected," I grumble.

Finnick stills laughs and has to stop to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. Katniss and her friends have disappeared into the Seam now so we turn our bikes to head back to school.

"She's definitely making you work for kissing that other girl. You've tried just about everything," Finnick says.

I nod my head in agreement. I was happy that Katniss didn't cut me out of her life after that kiss with her friend and I've spent the last month trying to make things up to her. I've baked cakes for her and offered her lifts to and from work. We message every day and I send her links to stories and videos I think she will find amusing. I even took her sister to some teenage fashion event in the next town over. I do everything I can to show Katniss just how much I like her but I'm worried I'm coming off across a bit desperate.

Part of the problem is that I can't get any alone time with Katniss. Whenever we meet up it's always with her friends. It's difficult to try and engineer a kiss when there are twenty other people watching you.

"It will happen though. I've seen the way she looks at you. Maybe you should just stop trying to force it. First kisses are the best when they are spontaneous anyway," Finnick adds.

"I'm not very good at spontaneity. I like to know where I'm going," I reply.

"Plans can be good but you're missing out on so many other things," Finnick says.

I nod my head but already my brain is whirring with a plan to get Katniss alone again.

When we get back to the school, Finnick heads straight to the showers so he can get ready for a date with Annie this afternoon. I trudge up to our dorm room and boot up my laptop to do some school work. However, I groan when I see an incoming video call from my mum. I sigh heavily as I hit the answer button.

Mum appears on the screen wearing a pristine peach dress and enormous diamond earrings.

"Hi, Mum," I say.

Mum frowns at my dishevelled state.

"Why are you all sweaty? Shouldn't you be studying? You need to make sure you stay on top of things," she says.

"I just went for a bike ride this morning. I thought I would blow away some cobwebs," I reply.

Mum frowns again.

"Your school work is your number one priority. You can go for bike rides after it's done," she says.

I sigh again as I slump back into my chair.

"Do you want me to send you a picture of my weekly wall planner? It's colour coded and everything. I make sure I've made enough time for studying," I say.

This seems to appease mum a little and she nods her head.

"Well, as long as your grades don't slip. Cambridge aren't going to accept B and C level students," she says.

"Don't worry, Mum. I've got this," I say.

Mum nods her head again.

"The deadline for Cambridge is next week. Have you finalised your application yet? What did your tutor make of your final draft? I'm not sure if we should make a bigger deal about being Head Boy. There are so many aspects to that role," she says.

"Abernathy said it was fine. He thinks I've got a good shot of getting in," I reply.

"Your application can't be just fine. It needs to be the best," Mum says.

I sigh again as I run a hand through my curls. This whole university application process has been very stressful. I have so many people in my ear, telling me what I should include and big up. I feel like I'm trying to be so many different people just so Cambridge can see that I am a well-rounded person. No other university requires such a diverse range of extra-curricular activities and is it really going to help me be a better doctor if I took part in the school play last year? As I look up at my wall planner I realise that there is so much on there that I don't really enjoy much. Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it.

"Abernathy is one of the best tutors in England. He knows what it takes to get a pupil into Cambridge. I'm putting an application in today," I say.

Mum sighs and nods her head.

"I'm sorry to be a nag, but I want the best for you. I know you will be disappointed if you don't get in," she says.

I nod my head but part of me wonders if she would be the one more disappointed.

We spend a little more time chatting about school and what's been happening back home. She asks what I've been up to out of school and I give her a brief run down. I don't dare mention Katniss. By the end of the conversation she seems to have gotten over her annoyance about my bike ride and signs off with a warm goodbye.

I lean back in my chair to allow me time to recover. After a few minutes I sit forward again and pull up my university application form. I might as well submit it now. My tutor says it's not going to get any better and it can be one more thing I can tell Mum I have done.

I go through the online application putting in all my details and copying and pasting my personal statement. When I get to the list of university choices I apply for medicine at both Cambridge and Oxford, alongside St Andrews, the only other university Mum deems worthy in the UK. I also apply to do bio sciences at Cambridge which means I have one choice left. I know Mum would probably want me to apply for a science degree at Oxford but my finger hovers over the button. I don't really want to go to Oxford to study a science. I'd much rather do a medical degree at another university than study science just so I can say I went to an Oxbridge school.

I deselect the Oxford option and scroll down until I find Newcastle University. Mum will have a fit when she finds out I applied for the university in the north England city. She believes nearly everywhere north of London is common, but Newcastle has a well-respected medicine course and is apparently a good night out for students. It's crossed my mind about applying there a few times these last couple of months. I stare at the screen for a few moments before taking a deep breath and selecting it. I quickly click the submit button before I change my mind and then sit back in my chair with a smile.

* * *

Later that afternoon I head out to do the one extra-curricular activity I really enjoy. I volunteer at the care home near the boarding school. I go in at least once a week to make cups of teas, help the elderly go to the toilet and just generally keep them company. I've discovered that I can naturally connect with older people and have built a good rapport with several of the residents.

One of my favourite residents is Mags, a ninety-year old woman who has lived a very entertaining life. She lived on the coast growing up and regales me with sailing mishaps and watching dogfights during World War II. She greets me with a warm smile as I approach with a cup of tea and plate of biscuits

"Here you go, Mags. I managed to nab you the custard creams," I say.

Her hands shake slightly as I pass her the cup of Earl Grey tea before she slowly brings the cup to her lips. Mags lets out a small sigh of contentment after the first sip.

"Ahh. That hits the spot just right," she says. "Much better than all those fancy coffees they have nowadays."

I smile as I take a seat next to her. As it's Sunday there are many family members in today and the living area is crowded and filled with chatter. But all of Mags' family live oversees and she only gets visits once or twice a year.

"Loving the new haircut, Mags. And your nails are painted," I say. "You've not got some other man, do you? My heart will be broken if you do."

Mags chuckles as she shakily puts down the cup of tea.

"I've not exactly got many options in here. Norman, over there, is about the only one who can stay awake for an entire conversation," she says.

She tips her head towards Norman, and old and balding man with mismatched slippers. I laugh at the sight.

"Don't worry, Peeta. You are still the most handsome boy I know," Mags adds with a wink.

I laugh again as I lean in closer to Mags.

"And you're still the only girl for me, Mags," I reply.

"I don't believe that for a second. You probably have a handful of girls chasing you," Mags says.

"I wouldn't say a handful. And I'm definitely the one doing the chasing," I say.

Mags raises her eyebrow and looks at me curiously.

"Now you have me intrigued. Tell me all about her," Mags says.

"You don't want to hear my girl troubles," I say.

"Of course I do! I need a good bit of gossip. There hasn't been any around here since someone set the baby chicks free last Easter!" Mags exclaims.

I laugh and take a bite out of a biscuit.

"I don't want you spreading rumours about me," I say jokingly.

Mags shakes her head and urges me to go on. I finish the biscuit and wipe the crumbs from my mouth before proceeding.

"Her name is Katniss and I do things with her that I normally would never dream of," I say.

"She sounds a character. You could do with a bit of loosening up," Mags says.

"Mags!" I exclaim.

"You are a good boy, Peeta, but you have to be the most serious seventeen-year-old I've ever met. Your teenage years are supposed to be all about making mistakes. I know I made a few," Mags says with a wink.

"You could be right. And I've already made a big one. I kissed one of Katniss' friends at a party she invited me to," I reply.

Mags shakes her head at me.

"That's certainly a good one. I hope to hear you have been grovelling for her forgiveness," Mags says.

I quickly explain all of my attempts at trying to win Katniss over. Mags listens carefully and nods her head.

"I always believe that actions speak louder than words and you are certainly showing her that you care. You should try writing to her," Mags suggests.

"No one writes letters anymore," I say.

"And why not? It's so much more personal than those text things you young people send today. I still have all the letters my dear Arthur wrote to me. And it's probably the last thing she's expecting," Mags says.

I ponder her suggestion for a few moments and slowly a smile spreads across my face.

"You are probably the wisest person I know, Mags," I say.

The old woman chuckles.

"I save all my best advice for you, my dear boy," Mags says.

* * *

I leave the care home just after they are seated for dinner and head back to school. When I enter my dorm room I find Finnick and Annie both shirtless and making out furiously on the bed. Annie jerks away from Finnick when I enter and quickly uses Finnick's sheet to cover herself. Finnick sits up and looks at me with a grin as he runs his hand through his mussed hair.

"Sorry, mate. Lost track of time," Finnick says.

I smile and shake my head at him before making my way round to my desk.

"How did you even sneak Annie up here?" I ask.

Finnick shrugs his shoulder casually.

"I paid Marvel to act as a distraction," he replies.

"I bet her loved that. He loves to be dramatic," I say.

Annie blushes and clutches the duvet in an iron like grip. Finnick smiles and pulls her close to him so he can place a kiss on her temple. I can't help but notice the large tent pitched in his trousers. I shake my head again.

"Well I'm sorry that I interrupted you. I'll just grab some stuff and head out again. I'm off to buy a postcard for Katniss," I say.

"A postcard? Are you going to write to her?" Finnick asks.

"It was Mags' idea. I thought it could be quite romantic," I say.

Finnick doesn't look convinced but Annie looks touched and drops her hand from the duvet so she can turn to Finnick. I quickly turn my eyes so I don't catch sight of Finnick's girlfriend in her bra.

"That's so sweet. I wouldn't mind getting a few postcards while we're separated at school," she says.

She leans up to Finnick and he squeezes her close.

"Well, if you want postcards, then you'll get postcards," Finnick says.

He bends down closer to Annie until their noses are brushing. Annie reaches a hand up to cup his cheek and slowly brings him in for a kiss. The two of them quickly forget I'm in the room as their kiss slowly builds in intensity. I pick up some things just as Annie moves to straddle Finnick and quickly exit the room.

I scour the shops for the perfect postcard to send Katniss but I find none that are right. They are mainly generic landscapes or comedy cartoons. Neither seem appropriate for the girl I have a massive crush on. In the end I decide I can do a better job myself so buy a blank postcard and decide to draw my own design.

Not wanting to further interrupt Finnick, I head to the library and begin sketching a design on the postcard. I don't plan what I'm going to draw and instead let my heart take me where it wants. By the end I have filled the postcard with dozen of katniss and primrose flowers. I sit back and smile as I admire my handiwork. It's one of the best things I've ever drawn.

The message to include on it is a lot harder to write. I want to get my feelings across without sounding soppy. I write out several versions before settling on something I am satisfied with.

 _Katniss,_

 _I feel like letter writing has become a lost art. Even my Granny accepts emails and text messages now. But I like the idea of giving you something to keep. At the very least it's a bit of post more interesting than bills._

 _Have you ever seen a real katniss plant? I did some research and they are handy if you ever got lost in the woods. I'm sure I could cook up something using them. I did like the other names for it too. Duck potato was my favourite. My real name is Peter which means stone and I think Duck Potato and Stone would make an awesome crime fighting duo!_

 _You don't have to write back. Just know_ _I like you. And_ _I would like to spend as many minutes as possible with you._

 _Peeta_

I post it off nervously and hope she doesn't find it creepy.

I wait three days before I hear back from her. I receive a postcard of my own with a picture of a mockingjay on the back. My heart races stupidly fast as I read the message.

 _Peeta,_

 _What crimes do you plan on solving, Stone? I think we both know I would be the muscle while you would be the pretty distraction. Petty criminals better watch out for us!_

 _Are you free Saturday? I want to take you somewhere. I think you'll like it._

 _Katniss_

I can't wipe the smile off my face and immediately pick up my phone to call her. We make arrangements to meet up on Saturday. I will finally get some alone time with her.

* * *

I pick Katniss up from her house on Saturday and she smiles at me warmly as she slips in. I think about hugging her but don't want to push my boundaries. I settle with a smile and slightly awkward wave.

"Hi," she says. "Glad to see they let you out."

I smile back at her before putting the car in gear and driving off.

"I would have sneaked out to spend some time with you," I reply.

"I fear I'm a bad influence on you," Katniss says with a smile.

I turn to her and grin.

"The worst," I reply.

We share a smile before I turn my eyes back to the road and Katniss gives me directions.

She directs us to some woods just outside Panem and then hops out eagerly once I've parked. Her whole face lights up and she tips her head back to savour the autumn sun. I get out the car and come round to join her. Katniss takes a peek at me before hoisting her bag higher up onto her shoulders.

"My dad used to take me here when I was a kid. He even taught me to swim in the river," she says.

I'm a little surprised she is sharing this with me. Katniss can be a little closed off when it comes to her dad and I didn't think I had done enough to deserve this openness.

"I promise to enjoy the view more this time. My eyes will be firmly on the scenery," I reply.

Katniss smiles back at me before urging me to get ready and heading further into the woods.

It doesn't take us very long to reach the river that she was talking about. The water runs smoothly and is surprisingly clear. The banks are grassy and the trees reach out across it, dropping their orange and red leaves into the water. A squirrel darts up a tree and looks down at us curiously as we come to a stop by the water edge.

"It's the best in the spring. The blossom is the brightest pink and the banks are filled with colourful flowers. And there are always lots of mockingjays flitting about the trees," she says.

Katniss turns to me to see my reaction and a smile spreads across my face.

"It's so beautiful and tranquil," I say. "What made you bring me here?"

"Dad taught me how to find the katniss flowers that grow here. Your postcard reminded me of that and I just had to get out here. It made sense to bring you with me," she says.

"So you really liked the postcard?" I ask.

Katniss nods her head.

"No one's written to me before. I've pinned it beside my bed," she says.

"So you taking me here is your way of saying that you like me to?" I ask hopefully.

Katniss just smiles at me before turning to look back out at the river.

"I'm hungry. Do you want some sandwiches?" she asks.

I smile and nod my head. I can sense my opportunity to kiss her coming.

We happily eat our sandwiches on the bank while Katniss tells me stories of the times her dad brought her here. We then find some blackberries and make a game of throwing and catching them in each other's mouth. My aim is not great and several of my blackberries end up in the river rather than Katniss' mouth. She doesn't seem to mind though and makes fun of me whenever I miss.

Later we lie back on the grass and look up at the cloud patterns in the sky. The images we spot in the sky get dirtier the longer we look at them. Our laughter doesn't stop and Katniss rolls onto her stomach and tries to regain her breath. She looks out at the river and a wicked smile spread across her face.

"I'm going for a swim," she declares.

I sit up abruptly and frown at her.

"But you didn't bring any swim costume," I point out.

"So?" Katniss asks.

She then sits up and removes the long sleeved shirt she is wearing. My mouth grows dry when I catch sight of her modest breasts in a plain black bra. Katniss smirks at me.

"Ever been skinny dipping before?" Katniss asks.

I shake my head, rendered dumb by the sight of her bare flesh.

"Well there is a first time for everything," she says.

Katniss then reaches round to unclasp her bra and I get a brief glimpse of her dusky nipples before she turns and runs to the edge of the river. She quickly peels off her trousers and underwear and jumps in. Her head emerges a second later and she treads water as she looks back at me.

"Are you joining me?" she asks with a smile.

"It's October. The water must be freezing!" I exclaim.

"Stop being a wimp. You don't notice the cold after a minute," she says.

"What if someone sees us?" I ask, chewing on my bottom lip.

I quickly scan my surroundings for other people but the only other sign of life is the squirrel scurrying along the tree.

"There's no one for miles!" Katniss calls back.

I look back at her still unsure. I can think of a lot of things I'd rather do.

"Come on, Peeta. You need to say yes more. This isn't going to kill you," she says.

I let out a loud breath and look around again. Maybe she's right. What's the worst that could happen? And Finnick did say spontaneity is a good thing. Katniss continues to look at me expectedly and I bend down to quickly whip off my trousers and boxer shorts. I strip my shirt soon after and can feel Katniss' eyes on me. I don't look around longer and take a running jump into the river.

The water is icy and cuts at me like knives and I flounder for a bit before I steady myself.

"Fuck! This is like the ice baths they make us take after rugby matches!" I exclaim.

Katniss laughs and swims over to me.

"It's really not that bad," she says.

She stops in front of me and my eyes drop down to her chest again. A drop of water slides down her neck and I have a strange urge to reach out and lick it off her.

"I'm blaming you if I die of hypothermia," I say, trying to stop my teeth from chattering.

Katniss just shakes her head at me again.

"What do we do now anyway?" I ask.

Katniss smiles at me.

"Swim of course," she says.

She then turns and swims away from me. I let out a shuddering breath before composing myself and swimming after her.

Skinny dipping turns out to be a lot more fun than I thought it would be. The water is freezing but as long as I keep moving I don't notice it. Katniss and I race each other a few times and then she starts a splashing war which allows me to catch a few glimpses of her naked breasts bouncing out of the water. I'm glad I'm submerged so she can't see my growing erection.

Eventually we crawl out the water, shivering and with goosebumps all over our skin. Katniss grabs an old blanket and then pulls me in so she can wrap it around us.

"We'll warm up quicker without our clothes," she says.

"Then I can't be in control of how my body reacts," I reply.

Katniss chuckles and we settle down on the bank, shoulder to shoulder. I may be shivering but my skin feels red hot where her side presses against mine. I'm hyper aware of every breath and movement I make as we sit in silence. All I can think about is how I'm sitting next to a naked girl. The girl I have a huge crush on. The girl I want to kiss more than anyone ever in my life before.

"You are so chivalrous. Most boys would have tried to cop a feel by now," Katniss says.

"You should see what's going on in my head," I reply.

Katniss laughs and then rests her head against my shoulder. She sighs in contentment.

"You should see what's going through mine," she replies.

My heart almost explodes at her words but she doesn't move to initiate anything more and I don't dare in fear of her feeling the raging hard on I have between my legs.

We spend a while chatting as we dry off before removing the blanket and changing back into our clothes. It takes all my willpower to not turn around and peek a look as Katniss gets changed. I quickly pull on my own clothes and then go over to join Katniss. She smiles up at me sweetly as I approach.

"I told you it wouldn't kill you," she says.

"I'm at least going to get a very bad cold," I reply.

Katniss laughs.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I can see why it's special for you," I say.

"I'll have to bring you back in the spring. You'll love it even more then," she replies.

"So you are still going to be talking to me in spring?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose you're not that bad," she says.

We slowly gravitate towards each other. Katniss tips her chin up to be nearer my lips. I sigh as I slide a hand up her neck and lower my forehead to hers. Our noses gently bump against each other and she smiles up at me.

"You're not going to pull away from me this time, are you?" I ask.

Katniss smiles again as she tips her lips closer to mine.

"Why don't you bend down and find out," she whispers.

My heart thumps rapidly and I slide my other hand up to lock her head in place. I take a moment to look into her beautiful grey eyes before slowly lowering my lips to hers.

The kiss is tentative at first and I plant a few soft pecks before I begin to feel Katniss respond. My kisses become firmer and Katniss slips her arms around my waist. Slowly she opens her mouth to let me in. I don't need asking twice and reach my tongue in to tangle with hers. The kiss becomes fiercer as I explore every crevice of her mouth and her hands seem to burn through my clothing. Kissing her feels like the best thing in the world.

The kiss builds in intensity, both of us clawing at each other's clothing before slowing back down again until I am planting soft kisses on her cheeks. On her lips. On her nose. Katniss sighs as my kisses stop completely and I lean my forehead against hers.

"That was one hell of a kiss," she says.


	6. Chapter 6: First Joint

**A/N: I'm glad that so many people enjoyed the kiss in the last chapter. There will be plenty more in this chapter.**

 **Warning: There are scenes of underage drinking and recreational drug use in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

 _November_

 _First Joint_

Founder's Day at Coriolanus College is just an excuse for a bunch of rich people to get together and congratulate each other. There are tedious assemblies and pompous ancient ceremonies which all culminate in an extravagant dinner in the evening. All this to celebrate the school's founder, the original William Coriolanus. The only highlights for the pupils are the bets on how long the Headmaster's speech will last and the fact that lessons are cancelled for the day. But sadly, as Head Boy, I have an even greater role in these activities than normal.

The evening meal is set in the old school hall. It feels like a step back in time when you enter the hall that has rarely been redesigned since the school opened. Heavy oil paintings of previous headmasters line the dark oak panelled walls. The ceilings are high with elaborate gold chandeliers hanging from the beams. The tall windows rattle in the wind. And tonight the hall is filled with chatter and smug laughter.

I tug a little on my constricting starched white collar and rearrange the cue cards I have in my hands. As Head Boy I have to make an address to the room filled with school patrons, parents and alumni. Public speaking doesn't bother me but I am eager to get my part over so I can focus on my other plans for the night.

I catch sight of Finnick schmoozing one of the school patrons and the slightly round gentleman he speaks to almost bends over with laughter at something Finnick says. Finnick has to fetch the man a glass of water just to help him calm down. The man slaps Finnick on the shoulder and declares loudly what a mischievous young man Finnick is. Finnick looks in my direction and we share a grin before the master of ceremonies rings a bell and asks everyone to hastily make their way to their seats.

I sigh as I take my seat at the top table next to the current Headmaster. My parents smile at me proudly from across the room and I watch as mum turns to the person next to her to boast about the fact I am Head Boy.

The Headmaster stands to make his third speech of the day but thankfully he keeps this one short and soon passes things on to me.

"I'm sure you are bored of hearing my voice drone on so I'm now going to hand you onto someone definitely younger than me but maybe not quite as handsome," he jokes.

There is a large chortle from the man sitting next to Finnick as the Headmaster turns to me with a grin.

"We truly have a remarkable Head Boy this year. A straight A student his entire time at Coriolanus College and the captain of the First XV when we secured the Schools' Rugby Cup last year. He dazzled us as Cassio in the school production of Othello and has now been granted an interview at Cambridge to study medicine. I am in no doubt this young man will achieve remarkable things. I give you, our Head Boy, Peeta Mellark!" the Headmaster carries on.

I blush a little at his overzealous praise for me but stand and smile confidently out to the crowd. Marvel and Cato try to distract me with rude gestures but I turn away from them as I tuck my cue cards back in my pocket.

"Thank you, Headmaster. If I ever need someone to write an online dating profile for me, I'll come to you," I say.

The crowd laugh and the Headmaster holds his belly as he chuckles. I allow myself a grin before proceeding with the rest of the speech.

"I was delighted to be asked to be Head Boy for this academic year. I was worried that my ill-fated turn in the school choir would go against me. I believe I hold the record for the student to have sung the most wrong notes in a minute," I begin.

There is more laughter from the crowd.

"I know Mr Flickerman was extremely pleased to hear that I wouldn't be joining the choir the following year. However, when I look back, at frankly the rather traumatic experience of performing in the school choir, I realised that by taking part I displayed many of the characteristics our founder, William Coriolanus, wanted to install in his pupils."

"When he founded the school in 1567 he stated he wanted every boy to embrace three qualities; challenge, endeavour and resilience. And I think by joining the choir I displayed all three of these qualities. I challenged myself to sing even though every friend and family member told me I had the singing voice of a dying Scooby Doo. I endeavoured for a whole year, no matter how many unsubtle hints Mr Flickerman gave me to suggest I quit. No matter how many times Mr Flickerman tried to tell me the rehearsal times changed, I still always managed to get to rehearsal on time. And finally I showed great resilience when I got tonsillitis before the Christmas concert and produced my best performance. And I swear that had nothing to do with the fact I was told to mime along!"

The crowd laugh throughout and I see the pride in my mum's face as she surveys the room. She catches my eye and gives me a warm smile.

"As an eleven-year-old, I didn't understand the importance of these qualities and would roll my eyes whenever a teacher lectured us on them. But six years later I can honestly say that Coriolanus College has provided me with so many opportunities to experience these qualities. As I look beyond school and into adulthood I will be forever grateful to the school for developing these skills with me. Please raise a glass to William Coriolanus. The inventor of the best school motto ever," I finish.

There are some murmurs of agreement as people raise their glasses and take a sip. I smile one last time as a round of applause takes up and then take my seat next to the Headmaster. Mr Snow pats me on the back and congratulates me on a great speech before the waiters arrive and serve the first of seven courses.

Dinner is long and I have to make a lot of small chat with the Headmaster and various other important people at the school. The adults in the room get drunker and drunker as the night goes on and I constantly check my watch to see how much longer I have to stay at this thing.

At the end of the meal, I make my way to my parents and they greet me with big smiles as the pull me in for a hug.

"You were the hit of the evening. Everyone was saying how confident and funny you were standing up there. It was my greatest pleasure to tell them all you were my son," Mum says.

"Thanks, Mum. I put a lot of effort in to it," I reply.

She and dad nod their heads.

"If you work that charm in your Cambridge interview they will be begging to let you in," Mum adds. "How much prepping have you been doing for the interview? Is Abernathy drilling you hard. Because if he's not we can pay for someone better."

"Abernathy has been great. I have interview prep every Monday and Wednesday after school," I reply.

Mum is pleased by this and smiles at me as she smooths down my suit jacket lapel.

"Good. All your hard work will pay off soon. I promise," she says.

I smile and nod my head but doubt her words a little. Getting into Cambridge is just the start. There is still going to be pressure once I get there. Cambridge will expect high standards and I don't want my whole life to revolve around it. I already resent that the interview prep means I have less time to hang out with my friends and even less time to meet up with Katniss. I sometimes wonder if my life at Cambridge would just be studying.

"Have you heard back from any of the other universities yet? You never did tell us what your fifth choice was," Mum says.

I look at the ground and shift uncomfortably on my feet. This isn't going to be an easy conversation.

"I applied for medicine at Newcastle," I say quickly.

Mum snaps her head up in shock and begins shaking her head.

"Newcastle? Why would you ever apply there?" she asks.

"It's one of the top universities in England for medicine. The timetable is varied and I would get clinical exposure relatively early on," I reply.

"But it's Newcastle! It hardly sounds as impressive on a CV and half the city don't even speak proper English!" Mum declares.

"I think you are being a bit unfair on the Geordies, dear," Dad cuts in.

Mum whips round to glare at Dad.

"I've heard about that television programme. The one in Newcastle where they are all fake tanned tangerines who go out and get drunk every night. It's not the right place for Peeta," Mum says.

"And why do you get to decide that?" I say, anger rising in my voice. "Would it really matter as long as I was happy?"

Mum frowns at me.

"You sound just like your brother. Have you been speaking to Rye? Is that where this rebellion is coming from?" Mum asks.

I throw my hands up in the air.

"Rye didn't make me do anything! I chose Newcastle myself because it has a good course and a decent student lifestyle," I say.

Mum looks like she wants to say something else but I cut in before she can.

"But don't worry. Newcastle is just a backup. Cambridge is still number one," I say slightly bitterly.

For the first time I realise that I don't have as much control of my life as I thought. Most of what I have achieved has been driven by my parents' wishes. For the first time I'm envious of Rye and how he got out of their stranglehold.

Mum seems placated by my last comment but the air is still thick and tense around us. Dad steps in to quickly divert the conversation.

"Peeta is a clever boy. We can trust him to make the best decision for himself," Dad says. I smile gratefully at him. "Why don't you tell us about your painting classes at the care home. I hear it has been quite a hit."

I smile and nod my head eagerly. I go into the care home every two weeks to teach painting to the residents. Not all of them engage with it but the ones that do love it. Mags even said it's almost as enjoyable as sex.

"It's going really well. It's mainly been still lives so far but some of the residents are clamouring for life drawing! I just enjoy seeing them animated. It's pretty boring for them most of the week," I reply.

Dad nods his head in understanding.

"You've always had a good heart. That's what makes me proud to call you my son," he says.

* * *

I manage to escape my parents and only have to spend a little while longer chatting to all the invited guests. At just after eleven all the pupils are excused and Finnick, Cato, Marvel and I race round to the bike sheds. We pull out plastic bags filled with clothes and booze and begin stripping out of our suits and bow ties. Marvel almost topples into a bush as he hops about on one leg as he pulls his jeans on.

"Did Katniss text you the address?" Finnick says as he pulls on a Ralph Lauren polo shirt.

I nod my head as I fish out my phone from one of the bags.

"It's in the north of the Seam. We should probably get a move on. The party started a while ago," I say.

Finnick and Cato share a look.

"Missing Katniss?" Cato teases. "Scared she might be getting off with someone else?"

I thump Cato on the arm and he makes a noise as he rubs the area I hit.

"A sensitive topic I see. You haven't admitted you're a virgin yet, have you? That might scare her away," Cato adds.

"Fuck off. My relationship with Katniss is none of your business," I say.

The guys all laugh and Finnick slings an arm around my shoulder.

"It is our business now that you finally have an opportunity to get laid. Katniss is definitely up for it," he says.

I shrug Finnick's arm off my shoulder and turn to stuff our bags back in the bush.

"I'm not with Katniss for that. I actually really like her," I reply.

"Oh, we know!" Finnick replies. "You talk in your sleep, you know. You must be having some pretty hot dreams about her if your moans are anything to go by."

I blush and pick up the bag of booze. Katniss and I have been dating for the last five weeks and my dreams about her have become very vivid. Most mornings I wake with a massive boner and I rush to the showers before Finnick can see. It seems I've not been discrete as I thought.

"At least I don't wear a woven bracelet my girlfriend made me," I say, elbowing Finnick.

He looks down at the blue and green braided bracelet on his wrist. Annie sent it in one of her care packages for him and he's been wearing it ever since. However, Finnick just grins and lowers his face down to mine.

"You're just jealous because Katniss hasn't made you one," he replies.

I shake my head at him as he continues to grin. Cato then finishes getting ready and gestures for us to head out.

"Let's go. At least we can all agree that the party isn't here," he says.

We all nod our heads in agreement and turn to follow him out the school grounds.

* * *

The party is in full swing when we arrive and we are welcomed in warmly. We've been hanging out with Katniss' friends for a while now and many greet us with smiles and high five us as we squeeze through the house. There seems to be more people here than usual tonight and the bass beat reverberates throughout the whole house. Marvel manages to pick up a beer as we go and downs the contents quickly before getting distracted by a small blonde girl and he soon disappears into the crowd.

We find Katniss in one of the back rooms, sitting on Gale's lap, as they pass a joint around. A surge of jealously courses through me as I see her wrap her arms around his neck and giggle at something he says. Finnick high fives Gale as we approach and Katniss' eyes light up when she sees me. She jumps off Gale and kisses me sloppily. I eagerly accept the kiss and give Gale the side eye as I do.

Katniss pulls away first and rests her forehead against mine.

"I was getting impatient waiting for you. I haven't seen you all week," she pouts.

"You seemed to be having fun without me," I say a little tersely as I look at Gale.

My grip tightens around Katniss and she looks up at me with a frown. She gently forces my head back round to look at her.

"Don't be arsehole. My life doesn't stop because you're not here," she says firmly.

I deflate a little and rest my head against hers.

"Sorry. I'm new at this whole dating thing. I just wish I could spend every possible moment with you," I say.

Katniss softens towards me and tips her chin up so her lips are just a breath away from mine.

"You have my full attention now," she says with a smile.

She then pushes up onto her toes to place a quick kiss on my lips before turning and settling into my side. Cato then comes up to us and shoves a joint in front of me.

"Chill out, Mellark. Have a smoke and enjoy the buzz. It'll help you loosen up a bit," he says.

I take the joint hesitantly off Cato and eye it warily. I've never done drugs before, even if I have been aware of their presence at parties before. Katniss smiles up at me.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. No one here is going to judge you," she says.

"I will!" Cato declares.

Katniss glares at him and Cato backs away slightly. I look at the roll up again and take a deep breath. I don't want to seem pathetic in front of Katniss.

"You should always try something once, right?" I say to her.

Katniss smiles and shrugs her shoulders at me. I smile back at her before bringing the joint up to my lips and inhaling deeply. But I inhale too much and immediately start coughing and spluttering everywhere. My friends howl with laughter and Katniss just shakes her head at me as she takes the joint out of my hands and passes it back to Gale. I bend double as I continue to cough and Katniss rubs soothing circles on my back.

"Maybe weed isn't for you," she says with a smile.

I finally manage to stop coughing and draw back up to look at her.

"At least it got you touching me," I reply with a grin.

Katniss shakes her head at me before leading me over to an empty seat near Gale and Finnick. She curls herself onto my lap and wraps on arm around my neck so she can play with the soft hairs there. I smile contently as I wrap my arm around her in a protective embrace.

Finnick and Gale are busy discussing possible roads to race on and Finnick gets louder as the conversation goes on.

"We should totally race on Tribute Road! I'm sure I could hit sixty in six seconds on that road!" Finnick declares.

"That sounds pretty ambitious. And remember there are quite a few corners on that road," Gale replies.

"With that attitude, Hawthorne, I'm sure to win. No one wins by playing it safe," Finnick says.

"I think you're all talk, Odair. Your cockiness will be your downfall," Gale replies.

"Well, let's find out then. I say we race next weekend. Finally put this debate to end," Finnick says.

Gale smiles and shrugs his shoulder.

"I don't mind when I beat you. Tribute Road. 8pm next Sunday. Will you need a permission slip to get out of school?" Gale says patronisingly.

Finnick shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Do you need to ask your mummy to borrow the car? Maybe you can get the shopping at the same time?" Finnick replies.

Both boys share a grin with each other.

"Next Sunday is going to be fun," Gale says.

But Finnick's attention is soon turned by an attractive blonde that saunters up to him. It's the same blonde he shared a bed with only a couple of months ago.

She sits down on the arm rest of the chair Finnick is on and flicks her long locks over her shoulder.

"So you race cars too? Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter," the girl says.

Finnick gives her his trademark smile and turns to face her more openly.

"What can I say? It comes naturally to me," he replies. "I think that's something you know all about."

The girl smiles before sucking on a straw in her Barcadi Breezer. She makes sure to keep her eyes on Finnick the entire time. She eventually releases the straw with a pop and reaches across Finnick to place the empty bottle on the table next to him. Finnick makes no attempt to hide the fact he checks out her arse as she does so and he licks his lips. When the girl pulls back she makes sure to brush her decent sized breasts against his chest.

"I'm going to dance. You coming?" she asks.

Finnick grins back at her.

"I can't refuse that invitation," he says.

The girl smiles back at him and Finnick offers her his hand once they've stood up. The girl leads Finnick through the crowd until they find a space on the dance floor. Finnick wraps his arms around her from behind and they begin swaying and grinding together. Katniss shakes her head at him.

"Finnick is unbelievable. I thought he had a girlfriend," she says.

I sigh as I give her waist a squeeze.

"Finnick's definition of being a boyfriend is very different from most people's. I think he's scared he's going to miss out on something if he says no," I reply.

Katniss turns in my lap so she looks at me straight on. She reaches up to stroke some of the curls back off my face.

"There are times saying no is the right thing to do," she says.

I smile up at her as I gently brush her nose with mine.

"And you keep telling me to say yes all the time," I say with a smile.

Katniss shakes her head and smiles at me as she brings her lips closer to mine.

"Not everything I say is gospel," she replies.

I smile back up at her before leaning up to place a slow kiss on her lips. The kiss is sweet but meaningful and we both have smiles on our faces when we pull away.

"Just so you know. I won't be flirting with other girls. It was hard enough getting your attention," I say.

Katniss leans down to place another quick kiss on my lips.

"I think you learned your lesson after Leevy," she replies with a grin.

I smile back at her before Katniss announces she wants another drink and we get up to head to the kitchen.

I don't see much of my friends at the party but hardly leave Katniss' side. I love getting to kiss and touch her whenever I want. She fits so perfectly into my side and I feel so proud to have her on my arm. I wish I could spend every night with her like this.

At some point somebody sets up a beer pong table and one of Katniss' many male friends comes over to drag her away.

"Everdeen. I need you on my team. Bristel is killing me!" Thom says.

Katniss smiles at him as she steps out from my side. I eye Thom warily as he continues to talk to Katniss.

"Bring it on," Katniss replies. "I still need to seek revenge on Bristel after he got me in trouble at work the other day."

"Sweet. Come on. Before they make us forfeit," Thom says.

He turns to go and Katniss moves to follow him but she is stopped by my tight grip on her hand. She turns to me with a questioning eyebrow.

"I kinda need my hand to play," Katniss says with a smile.

"If you wanted to play beer pong, you could have asked me," I say.

It bothers me slightly that Katniss has so many male friends. And she sees them all the time. This is the first time I've seen her since last week. Katniss shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm just going with the flow. You and I don't need to spend every minute of this party together," she replies.

"You'd rather be off with your other friends," I say, looking down at my feet.

Katniss grabs my chin and turns it towards her.

"I invited you to this party. If I didn't want you here then I wouldn't have," she says fiercely.

She then sighs and takes a step towards me.

"I could always have a cheerleader. You can kiss me every time I win a point," she says playfully.

I relax now and wrap my arms around her waist.

"I better give you a kiss for good luck then," I say with a smile.

Katniss smiles back at me before I lower my head and give her a lingering kiss. Thom appears back round from the corner and shouts at us.

"Everdeen! Hurry up! You can have your boy after!" Thom yells.

Katniss gives Thom the finger as we pull apart and then we follow him back through to the beer pong table.

Katniss is awesome at beer pong. She has perfect aim, even after a few beers. She gets every single one of her shots and the crowd cheer her as she absolutely demolishes the opposition. After every shot she and Thom shout and fist bump each other. Thom seems to find any excuse to touch her. He constantly pokes and gently jostles Katniss in an attempt to gee her up. I clench my jaw as I watch him all over my girlfriend.

When Katniss nails the final shot the crowd roar and she turns to Thom, who picks her up and spins her around. Katniss raises her hand triumphantly in the air and the crowd begin chanting her name. I quickly make it to her side once Thom has put her back down and pull her into me. Thom's hand drops like a hot potato and Katniss looks a little surprised as I spin her round.

"I'm claiming that win was all down to my enthusiastic support from the side lines," I say.

Katniss laughs as she throws her arms around my neck.

"I don't know. I kinda wanted pompoms and a chart wheel," she replies with a smile.

"I'll get the pompons out from the attic," I reply.

Katniss smiles at me again before I reach down to kiss her deeply. She sighs into the kiss and tightens her grip on my curls. I press her as close as humanly possible to me as my hands roam the planes of her back. She opens her mouth to eagerly let me in and our tongues soon meet in a fierce battle.

Many people in the crowd start to wolf whistle and Katniss pulls away with a smile on her face.

"Let's go somewhere quieter," she whispers.

I nod my head lamely and she links her hand with mine to lead me out the room.

Katniss takes me upstairs and we pass several other amorous couples on the staircase. I'm pretty sure I even see Marvel entwined with a girl.

Upstairs is a lot quieter but the bass of the music can still be felt vibrating through the floorboards. I keep close to Katniss as she leads me along the corridor and pushes open a door at the end.

The room is clearly someone's bedroom as it has a small single bed in the corner and dozens of music posters all over the walls. Katniss drops my hand as we enter and smiles at me as she sits down on the bed. I scan the room for a moment, noting the hundreds of pairs of earrings littered on every surface before turning back to Katniss.

"Who's room is this?" I ask.

"Lavinia's. Don't worry. She won't mind us using it. She's used mine enough times," Katniss replies with a smile.

I smile back before taking a seat on the bed next to her. Katniss watches me carefully as I do so. I'm not sure if I'm excited or nervous to be in here with her. If I was Finnick I would have a smooth line to say right now but my mind has gone blank.

Katniss shuffles closer to lean in to me. I am hit by her earthy and woody scent.

"It's nice to get you all to myself for a while," she says.

I nod my head in agreement.

"We should do it more often," I reply.

Katniss smiles and nods as her face gets nearer to mine again. I slide a hand up her neck to bring her even closer.

"We should definitely do this more often," she agrees.

She then smiles at me one last time before I bring her lips up to mine to kiss.

We start off slow. I plant lots of soft kisses on her lips, each one a little firmer than the last. Katniss begins to respond and weaves her fingers into my curls to pull me closer. My hands slide up her back to lock her more firmly in place and Katniss presses her breasts into my hard chest. I let out a small gasp before swooping back down to capture her lips.

The pace quickens as we begin to press against each other urgently. I take Katniss' head in my hands as I roll her on to her back and kiss her deeply. Her hand trails down my spine, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. Her hand then creeps even lower until it covers my arse and she gently cups it to push me even closer to her. I can't stop myself from growing hard and moaning lightly against her lips.

My hands skim back down Katniss' side as I break away to place soft kisses on her neck. She is the one to let out a low moan now and the sheer satisfaction from hearing that sound encourages me to continue to lavish that spot behind her ear. My fingers find a bit of flesh that has been exposed by her top riding up and she moans again as my fingers begin to trace patterns there.

Katniss' own hands make their way round from my arse and reaches down between us. She skims along the tops of my jeans until she reaches my belt buckle and begins to pop it open.

The brakes in my head come crashing to a holt as my brain yells at me that this is too fast. I jerk away from Katniss and roll to the other side of the bed.

Katniss sits up on her elbows and turns to look at me confused.

"Is everything alright?" she asks. "I thought you were enjoying yourself."

"I was. I was really fucking enjoying myself," I say, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

Katniss shuffles closer to me and dances her fingers over the hard planes of my stomach. My dick throbs painfully at her touch and curses me for being such a pussy.

"Then what's wrong? If I did something you didn't like, just tell me. I won't mind," she says.

I run my hand through my curls and tug on them lightly. I don't know how to say this to her.

"No. I liked everything you were doing. And my dick hates me for stopping you," I say.

Katniss tilts her head to the side as she looks at me confused.

"Err…it's just that…I…I've never done anything before," I stutter. "I mean I've kissed girls before but… but… I've never...Shit why is this so hard?"

Katniss smiles at me softly and leans in closer to me.

"Peeta, are you trying to tell me you are a virgin?" she asks.

"Shit. It sounds even more pathetic coming out of your mouth," I say, hiding my face in my hands.

Katniss smiles at me again and tips my chin back up to look at her.

"Peeta, you're seventeen. Plenty of people haven't had sex by that age," she says.

"It seems like everyone downstairs has," I mumble.

"A lot of those people lie and the people that have actually had sex haven't had good sex. A lot of the guys downstairs would need a map to find a clitoris," Katniss says.

I let out a sigh of relief and reach out to brush a strand of hair off her face.

"You really don't mind that I haven't done it?" I ask.

Katniss shakes her head and tips her chin up closer to me.

"I respect you for it. We don't have to rush anything. We can set our own pace," she says.

I let out another sigh of relief and take her head in my hands.

"And just for the record, you've had sex?" I ask.

Katniss nods her head.

"How many people?" I ask again.

I hold my breath as I wait for the answer. Already part of me hates these other guys for getting to touch her in that way.

"Just two," she replies.

"Was one of them Gale?"

Katniss smiles and nods her head.

"I think you are a little jealous," she replies.

"Can you blame me? He spends more time with you than I do," I say.

Katniss sighs but sits up on her knees so we are nose to nose.

"I don't want to sleep with Gale. It's you I like. You are the one I count down the hours until I can see again," she says.

A smile spreads across my face.

"I think that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me," I reply.

"Don't get used to it," Katniss says.

She then leans in to place a deep kiss on my lips. My hands move to her waist to steady her as she straddles my lap and takes my head in her hands. Her lips slowly move from mine as they begin a journey cross my cheek until they reach and suckle on my earlobe.

"We don't have to have sex tonight but will you let me touch you?" Katniss breathes into my ear.

"You want to do that?" I ask.

Katniss smiles and moves back to my lips. Every word to her answer is punctuated by another kiss on my lips.

"How. Many. Times. Do. I. Have. To. Tell. You. I. Really. Really. Like. You," she says.

I smile as my grip on her waist tightens.

"Then I'll allow it," I reply.

Katniss pulls back to smile at me before her hands move to my belt and begin undoing it. It doesn't take her long and I sit up to help her push my jeans and boxer briefs down my legs. My erection springs up long and hard against my stomach and Katniss licks her lips at the sight.

Slowly she leans in to kiss me again just as her fingers wrap around my throbbing cock. I swear as soon as I feel her hands working up and down my shaft and Katniss smirks against my lips. Her hand may be small but she soon twists and turns it just the way I like and I slowly begin to lose coherent thought.

"Shit, Katniss! You feel so much better than my own hand," I exclaim.

"You can remember how my hand feels the next time you jerk yourself off. I want you to say my name as you cum all over the shower walls," Katniss replies as she gently nips on my ear lobe.

Her hand then twists up and round my head and the spike of pleasure intensifies. Katniss grins in satisfaction as she notices the effect she has on me and she leans in for another sloppy kiss. When she pulls away her lips find my ear again as she whispers into it.

"I'll tell you a secret. It's only you I think about when I get myself off," she whispers.

Her last words are too much. I explode all over her hand and Katniss pulls back with a triumphant look. She reaches for some tissues on the bed stand and cleans her fingers before handing some to me.

"I am never going to forgot those words," I say as I clean myself up.

Katniss discards the tissues in the bin before crawling back over me and locking her eyes on me.

"I don't want you to ever forget about me," Katniss says with a grin.

I grin back before grabbing her head and pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

We eventually leave Lavinia's bedroom after spending what felt like hours talking and kissing on the bed. I feel like a different person when I am with Katniss. Someone who is a lot more interesting and adventurous and am sad to leave our little bubble. I need to go to the toilet though and reluctantly part from Katniss at the top of the stairs.

"So you can spend more than a minute without me," Katniss teases.

I smile as I lean my head against hers.

"You're just too damn loveable, Everdeen," I reply.

Katniss laughs and I place a quick kiss on her lips before she turns to go down the stairs. I watch her until she has disappeared round the corner before turning to find the bathroom. The door isn't locked so I step right in but I'm met by the sounds of soft panting and moaning.

A half-naked guy stands by the sink as he pounds into the blonde girl from earlier. She sits on the sink with her skirt hiked up to her waist and her perky breasts bouncing up and down with every thrust. I turn to make a quick exit when my brain finally registers who I am seeing.

Finnick catches sight of me in the mirror. I shake my head at my best friend before turning and walking out the room.


	7. Chapter 7: First Runner from restaurant

Chapter 7

 _First runner from a restaurant_

 _December_

Finnick paces up and down the small space of our room with his phone clutched tightly to his ear. His other hand tugs roughly on his bronze hair.

"Just let me speak to her! She hasn't even given me a chance to explain! Just hand her the fucking phone!" he yells.

I look up from my textbook and sigh at my friend. Finnick grows more agitated as the person on the other end of the phone speaks. He keeps trying to cut in but the other person is determined and won't let him speak. Eventually the voice on the line goes silent and Finnick speaks angrily on the phone.

"Cecelia? Cecelia?" he questions. But he gets no response. "Fuck!"

He yanks the phone away from his ear and begins furiously scrolling through his contacts. I shake my head at the display.

"You know you are not going to win Annie back by harassing her friends," I say.

Finnick snaps his head up to glare at me. He's been like this ever since Annie found out he cheated on her at that party. She's refused to answer any of his calls and even got him escorted off her boarding school's premises by security when he went up to see her.

"I really don't need your unhelpful advice right now, Peet. I'm going to keep calling her until she is willing to speak to me," Finnick replies.

"Finnick, she doesn't have to speak to you again. You cheated on her. She has every right to be pissed," I reply.

"Why don't you just shut up? Just because you've finally got yourself a girlfriend doesn't make you an expert on relationships," he snaps.

"Don't take your anger out on me! You really fucked up this time and you know it. It's yourself that you're angry with, not me," I reply.

"Jesus, Peeta. I don't need to be psycho analysed! I know what I fucking did! I'm trying to make it right!" he exclaims.

I try not to be offended by his words. He's been a mess these last two weeks and I know he is scared he's going to lose Annie for good. I take a deep breath before rising off my chair to look him in the eye.

"You are going about it the wrong way. Bombarding Annie with phone calls isn't going to endear you to her. You need to do something that shows her how much you regret it. Something that is very un-Finnick like," I say.

Finnick shakes his head at me.

"What am I supposed to do with that? You've not shown me one bit of sympathy since Annie dumped me!" he replies.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Because you are being an arsehole!" I exclaim. "Clearly you are not in the mood to be helped right now. Let me know when you stop being a prick."

I then turn and walk out the room.

I avoid Finnick for the rest of the evening, locking myself in the library and focusing only on my work. He's not in our room when I get back and I am already under the covers by the time he appears. He slides into his bed without a word.

I don't even glance at him the next morning as I get up and meet my parents at the school gates. He's the one that has to apologise.

Mum turns to me as soon as I get in the car and looks at me seriously.

"Did you get an early night like I suggested? I want you bright eyed and animated for the interview," she says.

"Yes, Mum," I sigh. "I was in bed by ten o'clock."

Today is my Cambridge interview and Mum has been obsessed with my preparation for it. She nods her head in approval and then rummages about in her handbag to pull out some question cards.

"I brought past interview questions for us to practise on the way up. You can never be too prepared," she says.

I sigh as I lean my head back against the car seat.

"Your questions are just going to stress me out more," I reply.

Mum opens her mouth to argue back but dad senses the tension and quickly moves to defuse the situation.

"I'm sure Peeta is prepared enough. The interview in Newcastle will have been good practise," Dad says.

Mum puts down the cards and turns to look out the front window.

"I suppose that is true. They will expect more from their answers at Cambridge but at least you have had time to practise your interview technique," Mum replies.

I flash my dad a grateful smile and am thankful for the respite in Mum's pursuit. Unsurprisingly she didn't come with me for the interview at Newcastle but I really enjoyed my time up there. Even Dad was surprised by the beauty of the main university grounds. And the city was so different from Panem. There just seemed to be so much going on and the people were much less reserved and more vibrant. It was so much better than I thought.

The contrast driving into Cambridge is vast. Cambridge is a city that is steeped in history with grand architecture and quaint passages. In so many ways it is just a more ostentatious version of Panem.

Mum loves it, obviously. She is swept away by the majesty of it all and looks out the car window in awe. When we step out the car she takes a deep breath, as if inhaling the air will make her more successful, and sighs in content. She turns to me with a massive smile and slides her arm into mine.

"Is there a more beautiful campus in the world? I can sense all the opportunities for greatness," she says.

I nod my head but get confused when I see Dad pull out suitcases from the car.

"I didn't realise you guys were staying the night," I say.

Mum lets out a light laugh and pats my arm.

"We all are, silly. Your father managed to arrange a lunch with one of his old professors. I thought it would be a good opportunity for you to make some connections," Mum says.

I pull my hand away from her and look at her in disbelief.

"You didn't think to ask me first? I have plans back in Panem tonight," I say.

I'm supposed to be meeting Katniss tonight. After a lot of resistance, she's finally allowed me to take her out for a meal tonight. So far every date we've been on has been on the cheap but I want a chance to spoil her. Though, of course, Mum doesn't know this.

"Your friends can wait a night. This is a chance for you to shape your future," Mum replies.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I run a hand through my hair.

"I didn't pack anything for an overnight stay," I say in vain.

"We packed a bag for you. And I'm beginning to dislike your ungrateful tone. Your father and I work hard to give you the best possible prospects in life," Mum says, a little harsher.

Dad slams the boot of the car shut and walks around to us with the suitcases.

"I'm sure this talk isn't helping Peeta, Caroline. How about we get a bite to eat after we check in and then Peeta will be all set for the interview," Dad says.

Mum nods her head in agreement and turns to walk towards the hotel. I know I have lost the argument and am angry at her for making so many decisions in my life. I can't develop into my own person with her constant interfering.

I type out a long apology text to Katniss as well as messaging some of the guys from school before trudging after my parents.

Mum peppers me with interview questions throughout lunch and I begin to get bored with the sound of my own voice. She then fusses over me as I wait outside for my interview and constantly tries to slick my unruly curls back.

"Remember to shake their hands when you enter. I firm handshake is very telling. And take your time when answering. Talk through your thought process as they will be analysing your problem solving ability," she jabbers.

"I've got this, Mum," I say as she smooths down my shirt collar.

I surprisingly don't feel that nervous. I had more butterflies in my stomach at the Newcastle interview. Other candidates sit furiously scanning last minute notes, chew on nails and jitter feet up and down. Some look like this interview is the most important thing in their life. But it doesn't feel like that for me. I guess I know there are plenty other good universities to study medicine at.

Mum stops her fussing and gives my arm a gentle squeeze.

"I know you will do great, honey," she says.

She then places a kiss on my cheek and Dad steps in for a good luck hug. Moments later the door opens and a porter calls my name. I smile at my parents gratefully one last time before entering the interview room.

* * *

"And finally, Mr Mellark, at what point are you dead?" the lead interviewer asks.

I take a moment to process the question before answering. I've spent the last thirty minutes being asked some general questions to increasingly more complex medical and science questions. This question seems straight forward but Cambridge wouldn't ask it if it was simple.

"I guess the starting point is when your heart stops beating. But there are many people whose hearts stop only for it to be made working again through various methods. And the cells inside the body can still be alive for weeks later. This suggests that there is more to death than an absence of a heartbeat," I begin.

"Then there are people that are proclaimed brain dead because they have no function in their brain but their heart can be kept beating on a machine. A brain dead woman can give birth to a healthy baby months later while still being kept on a ventilator. And that's before you think about people who are in permanent vegative states. These people are conscious but have very little brain activity. This is very similar to brain dead people but these people are classified as living. I suppose in this way it's almost impossible to define what life is."

"If we can't define life it is very hard to define death but we have to to be able to move on. I guess this means we need to set criteria for death, such as no brain or heart function, but we also have to be aware that life can linger on past these criteria," I finish.

I look around the room and a few of the interviewers smile back at me.

"Very good, Mr Mellark. Thank you so much for meeting with us today," one says.

I let out a sigh of relief and smile back at them as I rise to stand. I shake hands with them all before leaving the room.

"Thank you so much for having me," I reply.

I let out a long breath once I'm out of the interview room and smile as I walk around the corner to meet my parents. Mum looks up at me anxiously as I come back round.

"Well? How did it go?" she asks.

I give her a big smile.

"It went well, Mum. All that preparation paid off," I say.

Mum lets out a yelp of delight and flings her arms around me.

"Cambridge would be mad to reject you," she says.

I smile back at her before Dad comes over to give me his own hug.

"I'm proud of you whatever happens, son," he says.

Mum is giddy with excitement and urges us to quickly follow her.

"I might even let you have a glass of wine with dinner tonight. But first we've got a campus tour to go on! It's a great way to get to know the place you're going to be spending the next five years at!" she exclaims.

I sigh and check my watch. I was supposed to be on my way back to see Katniss now. A tour around Cambridge with my parents is the last thing I want to do.

I don't find the tour as interesting as Mum does. The buildings in Cambridge are impressive and there are some really interesting museums and galleries here but it just feels too much like Panem and Coriolanus College. I've lived in a bubble for so long and, since I've met Katniss, I've realised there is a lot more out there.

Near the end of the tour Mum gets a phone call and she walks off to answer it. Dad walks side by side with me and stuffs his hands in his pockets. We're quiet for a while before he speaks.

"You don't seem to be as excited about Cambridge as your mother is," he says.

I shrug my shoulders.

"It's just a university. There are plenty of good ones out there," I reply.

Dad nods his head and pauses before speaking again.

"You really liked Newcastle, didn't you?" he asks.

We both stop as I look at him in surprise.

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

Dad smiles knowingly.

"You asked a lot more questions when we were up there. And you talked about it a lot on the journey home," Dad says.

I blush and look down at my shoes.

"I always thought I would go to Cambridge but when I was up in Newcastle I could clearly picture myself studying there," I reply.

Dad nods his head and looks pensive.

"Cambridge is obviously a very good university. But it's not for everyone. You need to do what makes you happy," Dad says.

I smile at him gratefully.

"Just don't tell your mother I said that. She'd hang my balls out to dry if she found out," Dad replies with a grin.

I grin too and Dad playfully bumps me on the shoulder. We jostle for a few moments before Mum comes storming back over to us looking very agitated. Both Dad and I brace ourselves as she reaches us.

"Mark, we need to get back to Panem. That was just the police. Someone tried to get into our house," Mum says.

Dad snaps to attention and gets his phone out to begin making calls.

"I'll call Maeve. She may have seen something," Dad says as he presses the button to call our neighbour.

Mum nods her head before getting out her own phone and making calls of her own. I follow behind them as we go back to the hotel. A small smile spreads across my face as I realise I'll get back to Panem tonight after all.

* * *

Mum and Dad drop me off at school with a hurried goodbye before speeding off to check on the house. I jog up the stairs to my room, excited to see Katniss soon. However, when I enter I find Finnick sitting at his desk chair. The smile drops from my face when I see him and I turn to rummage about in my wardrobe.

"How did the interview go?" Finnick asks.

"Fine," I reply tersely.

I'll talk to him nicely when he apologies to me.

"Good. I'm sure you nailed it," Finnick says.

I nod my head but don't turn around to face him.

"It's a shame you had to come back early. A bit inconsiderate of those robbers," he says.

I whip round to look at him with a frown. Finnick has a grin on his face.

"How do you know about the robbers?" I ask.

Finnick grins again and gets off his chair to come over to me.

"I may have given your Mum a call pretending to be the police. I was very convincing," he says.

I smile and shake my head.

"Why would you do that?" I ask.

Finnick shrugs his shoulder.

"As a way to say sorry to you. I was an arse to you yesterday. And I know you had a big date with Katniss tonight. I didn't think you would want to miss it," he says.

"A simple sorry would have been enough," I reply.

Finnick slaps me on the shoulder.

"I had to do more than that. I treated you like shit when you were trying to help me so I had to do something to show you how much you mean to me. You're my best friend, Peet. I want to keep it that way," Finnick says.

I smile back at him.

"Thanks a lot. You are my best mate too," I say.

Finnick grins at me before we throw our arms around each other. After a moment, we pull away and shake our arms out.

"That was a bit soppy. I think we should burp to reaffirm our manliness," Finnick says.

I grin and nod my head before we both bang our chest and let out loud belches.

"Jesus, Finnick. What have you been eating?" I say wafting the foul smell from my nose.

"I may have had a tin of sardines for dinner," he replies.

I shake my head at him before we both take seats on our beds.

"So, have you done anything more to apologise to Annie?" I ask.

Finnick's cocky bravado drops and he nods his head.

"I took your advice and stopped trying to call her. I actually wrote her a letter laying everything out there. I don't know if she will read it but I can only hope she does and gives me a chance to see her again," Finnick says.

"I know you love her. You just don't always show it in the right way," I reply.

Finnick nods his head in agreement.

"I sent her the receipt from the restaurant we went to the night I told her I loved her for the first time. She grabbed the receipt after and scrawled 'Annie loves Finnick' on the bottom. I've had it in my wallet ever since. I hope it shows her how much I still love her," Finnick adds.

I nod my head before getting up and slapping a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"I believe you can change and be a better boyfriend to her," I say.

Finnick looks up at me gratefully.

"And you need to go now so you can show Katniss what a great boyfriend you are," he replies.

* * *

I drive to pick Katniss up from her house. I'm always reminded how different our childhoods have been when I go round to hers. She lives in a small semi-detached house with her mum and sister. While my parent's house is surrounded by grassy fields and an alpaca herd, Katniss' house is surrounded by course gravel. No plants grow in front of it and there are tiles missing from the roof. Inside the house, Katniss and her family wrap themselves in layers of blankets as it's too expensive for them to turn the heating on for long. It's made me realise how much I've taken for granted in my life.

When I ring the doorbell of Katniss' house, her mum is the one to answer. I'm a bit taken back by the sight as I haven't met Mrs Everdeen in the two months Katniss and I have been dating. She's hardly ever around, often working long shifts at the hospital, and I've learned that it is often Katniss that provides the primary care for her younger sister.

Mrs Everdeen looks shocked to see an unfamiliar face and frowns at me in confusion. I put on my warmest smile and stick out my hand for her to shake.

"Mrs Everdeen. It's lovely to meet you. I'm Peeta Mellark. I've come to take Katniss out for dinner tonight," I say.

Mrs Everdeen's eyebrows scrunch in even deeper confusion but she does warily take my hand.

"You don't look like you are from around here. How do you know my daughter?" she asks.

I open my mouth to reply but a small blonde girl pops up from underneath her mother's arm and beams at me.

"Hey, Peeta!" Prim exclaims. "Katniss is just finishing getting ready. I even convinced her to wear a dress!"

I smile kindly at Prim and Mrs Everdeen's eyebrows widen in shock.

I've met Katniss' charming younger sister on a few occasions now. It's obvious that she and Katniss are close and I was able to impress Prim with my embarrassingly vast knowledge of teenage boybands. Prim is a much bigger romantic than Katniss and It was with her help that I was finally able to convince Katniss to come to dinner with me.

"I don't want you taking my daughter out too late. She is still only seventeen," Mrs Everdeen says.

"Don't pretend to be a concerned parent now. You haven't cared about what I've done since Dad died," Katniss suddenly says.

She appears around the corner, tightening the belt on her long fitted black jacket. Her hair is down in soft waves and her toned legs are showed off in black opaque tights. My eyes immediately go to her and a smile spreads across my face. The scowl on Katniss' face vanishes when she catches sight of me and she gives me a shy smile in return.

Mrs Everdeen frowns and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I don't like the idea of you going out with boys I don't know," she says.

Katniss huffs and links her arm through mine as she comes around to join me.

"Peeta's my boyfriend, Mum. We've been dating for two months. The fact you've only just noticed just shows what type of parent you are," Katniss replies.

I shift about a bit uncomfortably on my feet. I can feel the tension rising between Katniss and her mum and poor Prim is stuck in the middle, looking helplessly between them both.

"I promise to take care of her, Mrs Everdeen. We won't stay out too late," I say, trying to defuse the situation.

Mrs Everdeen relaxes her shoulders a bit and lets out a sigh.

"At least he is polite," she replies.

I smile at her but Katniss rolls her eyes and tugs on my arm to get us to leave.

"Bye, Prim. I got some John Green novels from the library. I left them on top of your pillow. Try not to read them all in one night," Katniss says.

Prim beams and wraps her arms around her sister.

"Thank you! I promise to only read one tonight!" Prim exclaims. "Have fun with Peeta!"

Katniss smiles affectionately at her sister but turns to scowl at her mum before leading me out the of the house.

She slumps down in my car in a bit of a mood and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry about Mum. She had no right to question you," Katniss says.

I smile sympathetically at her and give her arm a little squeeze.

"She's just being protective," I reply.

Katniss shakes her head as she looks at her window.

"She doesn't care about us. She hasn't cared about anything since Dad died," she says.

I flash Katniss another sympathetic look. She hasn't talked much about her dad since I've known her and even less about her mum. It's clear she has very little respect for her now and just sees her as an empty vessel going through the motions.

"It must have been hard for her to lose your dad," I say.

It makes me sad to see Katniss talk about her mum this way. My parents may be pushy but I treasure my relationship with them. And I saw a hint of a mother tonight who loved her children.

"And it wasn't hard on Prim and I? When Dad died, it was like her pain was the only pain that mattered. She wasn't there for Prim and me. I needed a kiss and cuddle and a promise she'd be there for us. But I never got it. I was left to cry and fend for myself," Katniss says bitterly.

She then sighs and turns back to look at me.

"Sorry. You don't need to hear my family shit," she says.

I reach across to take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"I want to know this stuff. I want to know as much as I can about you, even the crappy parts. It's what makes you real," I reply.

Katniss smiles softly at me and a warm feeling spreads through my chest. She doesn't even know how amazing she is and how I love everything I've found out about her so far. I feel those three small words rise from my heart and bubble on the tip of my tongue. I know how I feel about her and desperately want her to know.

But I chicken out of saying them.

I don't want to scare her away. And one of the things I've learnt about her so far is that she is wary about love. I can't blame her after what happened with her mum.

Instead I give her hand a tighter squeeze and she gives me a grateful smile. Katniss keeps hold of my hand as she leans her head back against the head rest.

"Can we talk about something else? How did your interview go today?" she asks.

"I think it went okay. They seemed to smile and nod in a lot of places," I reply.

"You are probably just being modest. I bet you nailed the interview. You could convince people to buy air," she says.

"I don't know if I'm that convincing," I reply.

"But you convinced me to go out with out," she says with a grin.

I smile back and then turn my eyes back on to the road.

"And to get you to come to dinner with me. I must have persuasive superpowers then," I joke.

Katniss laughs.

"Will you use these powers for good or for evil?" she says.

"Definitely evil. I'm more likely to get a blow job that way," I reply with a cheeky grin.

Katniss shakes her head.

"Sometimes, I think I've created a monster," she replies with a smile.

I grin back and we fall into easy conversation for the remainder of the journey.

I park nearby the Italian chain restaurant I booked for dinner. The restaurant is busy and covered in tinsel and fairy lights for Christmas. It's a little difficult to hear the waiter over the noisy chatter and clinking of cutlery.

I would have preferred to take Katniss somewhere nicer and more romantic but know she would never let me. Being from the Seam, she doesn't go to restaurants much and I know a fancier place would make her feel uncomfortable.

The waiter takes us to our table and as Katniss undoes the belt to her jacket, I step behind to take it off her shoulders and she turns around with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to pull my chair out for me too?" she asks.

I grin as I take a step towards her.

"Of course. And place the napkin across you lap," I say as I wrap an arm around her waist. "And tell you how beautiful you look tonight."

Katniss blushes and I dip down to place a soft kiss on her lips. I thank Prim for convincing Katniss to wear a dress. I'm so used to seeing her in only jeans and simple t-shirt. But she looks beautiful in the simple red skater dress. It falls to mid-thigh and cuts low across her chest to emphasis her modest cleavage.

Katniss smiles at me once I've pulled away and steps aside to let me pull her chair out for her. She keeps the smile on her face as I make a show of placing her napkin on her lap and then shakes her head.

"No one has ever treated me this way," she says, playing with the ends of her napkin.

I reach across to take her free hand.

"You better get used to it. They teach classes on how to be a gentleman at Coriolanus. I'm getting an A," I reply.

Katniss laughs.

"Not that you're smug about that," she replies.

I laugh too and then the waiter comes over to take our drinks order.

The meal goes better than I could have hoped. Katniss is clearly nervous at the beginning, twiddling with the stem of the empty wine classes and picking the labels off the glass coke bottles. But she relaxes as the meal goes on and even shares some more stories about her dad. I can't take my eyes off her the entire meal and enjoy the sparkle in her eyes.

Katniss tries to use the pizza cutter to cut the pizza but finds it tricky to roll it in a straight line. After another failed attempt she huffs and drops the cutter onto the table before tearing a piece off and taking a greedy bite.

I laugh as I watch her lick the sauces off her chin. Katniss catches my eye and grins.

"You know you didn't have to take me to a place like this. I would have been happy with Nandos," she says.

"Yes, but at Nandos we couldn't have our _Lady and the Tramp_ moment with the spaghetti," I say, gesturing to my own plate of pasta.

Katniss swallows a mouthful and looks down at my plate.

"You've got to be kidding me," she says.

"Indulge me," I say, picking up a long string of spaghetti.

Katniss shakes her head but does wipe her hands on the napkin before taking one end of the strand. I smile back at her and raise the strand of spaghetti to my mouth. Katniss rolls her eyes but does the same.

"Race you to the middle," she says.

I nod my head eagerly and we both place the spaghetti in our mouths. We greedily chomp down on it and lean further across the table as the strand gets shorter. I keep my eyes on Katniss and, just as we reach the middle, I reach up to pull her in for a kiss. Katniss slurps the last bit of spaghetti before responding to my kiss and we kiss leisurely for a few moments across the table.

Katniss shakes her head at me when we pull away.

"You're really cheesy," she states.

"Yes. But you got a kiss out of it so you can't complain too much," I reply.

Katniss laughs and I reach out to take her hand again.

"Don't ever think that you don't deserve this. You deserve to be taken to nice places and be spoiled," I say.

Katniss sighs and shakes her head.

"I'm from the Seam. Being spoiled is not an option when you drop out of school at sixteen and work in ASDA," she says.

I tighten my grip on her hand and shake my head fiercely.

"Don't put yourself down. You are smarter than a lot of the boys at Coriolanus whose dad will buy them a job in a big office. One day you are going to figure out what you want to do with your life and I know you will work harder than anyone to achieve it," I reply.

Katniss smiles softly back at me.

"You really believe in me," she says.

"You saw that I was more than a posh boy yuppie. I see that you are far more than a poor Seam girl," I reply.

Katniss smiles at me again and gives my hand a little squeeze. Nothing more is said as we share a small moment. But our trance is broken by the sound of Katniss' phone. She lets go of my hand to check it. She reads the message quickly and types out a reply before placing the phone back down on the table.

"Gale says that everyone has gone round to his. I said we'd go over once we've finished," she says.

My mood immediately darkens and I slump back in my chair.

"Of course it is Gale. He can't go an hour without messaging you," I say.

Katniss' ex has been getting on my nerves a lot recently. He constantly hovers around Katniss, slinging his arm over her shoulder like he owns her. It seems like he spends more alone time with Katniss than I do and it bothers me how quickly she responds to his calls.

"He's my best friend. I bet you and Finnick message each other just as much," Katniss sighs.

"But I haven't slept with Finnick," I grumble.

Katniss snaps her eyes up and glares at me.

"I'm not having this argument again. Gale is my friend and nothing more. End of conversation," she states.

I want to argue further but don't want to spoil a good evening. The conversation is a bit more stilted for the rest of the meal and I try to think of ways we can go back to the easy conversation from before.

When the waiter comes with our bill I reach into my pocket for my wallet but find my pockets empty. I frantically pat the sides of my jeans to try and feel it but there is nothing there.

"Shit. I must have left my wallet back at school," I say, still patting my pockets.

Katniss raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"Maybe it fell out in the car," she asks.

"No. I say shaking my head. I checked the car before we came in," I say. "Do you have any money on you. I'll pay you back."

Katniss shakes her head.

"I only have a tenner in my purse. Sorry," she says.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

Katniss looks at me sympathetically but then turns to survey the room. She ducks down and whispers in my ear.

"We could do a runner," she suggests.

"No! We can't do that!" I exclaim.

"The place is busy. They won't notice us sneak out," she says.

"But it's stealing," I reply.

"We can always come back tomorrow and pay the full amount," she says.

I contemplate her words for a few moments and chew on my lip. I look around the restaurant and realise that the waiter isn't paying us any attention. I turn back to Katniss and take a deep breath.

"Okay. Let's do it," I say.

Katniss grins and gathers up her jacket.

"Just act cool," she says as we stand up.

I look around the area once again to check no one is looking. Once the coast is clear, I gently place a hand on Katniss' back, and begin walking towards the door. No one stops us and our footsteps get quicker the closer we get to the door. As I put my hand on the door, our waiter finally spots us and shouts across the room.

"Hey! Stop! You've not paid!" he yells.

Katniss pushes me through the door and urges me to go.

"Run!" she says.

We both sprint out into the cold winter air and dash to my car. Katniss hops in as I put the key in the ignition and dart away just as the waiter catches up with us. We zoom through the streets and both Katniss and I turn to each other to laugh.

"You definitely get me into a lot of trouble," I say.

Katniss laughs and shrugs her shoulder.

"You'll pay them tomorrow. I like that about you," she says.

I smile back at her and the earlier awkwardness about Gale vanishes. We chat and laugh all the way to his house.

Katniss slips her hand into mine as we get out the car and walk up the steps to Gale's house.

"You're not going to be an arsehole to Gale tonight, are you? You don't need to worry about him," Katniss says.

"I will be on my best behaviour," I say.

Katniss nods her head.

"And you're not going to get jealous when I hang out with my other friends? They call you superglue because of the amount of time you spend by my side," Katniss adds.

I stop and turn her towards me.

"Is it really so bad that I want to keep you all for myself?" I say with a grin.

Katniss tilts her chin up and smiles at me.

"No. And if you're good you might even get that blowjob you talked about earlier," Katniss replies.

"Definitely not going to get jealous tonight," I say with a smile.

I then bend down and capture her lips in a slow kiss. Katniss smiles into it and wraps her arms around my neck. I lift her up slightly and she giggles. I laugh too before gently placing her back down on the ground. Katniss leans her head against my shoulder.

"You're a much better kisser than Gale anyway," she says.

I don't say anything but smile broadly as we turn to ring the doorbell.

Gale greets us and I try not to get jealous when he picks Katniss up and gives her a big squeeze. We follow him into the living room to find a space to settle in. It's a smaller gathering tonight with pockets of people lounging about, drinking beers and chatting. There is some music playing softly in the background but no one really pays attention to it.

"Holy fuck! Katniss is wearing a dress!" Thom exclaims as we walk in.

Katniss picks up the skirt of the dress and twirls around.

"Do you think I'm pretty enough to go to the ball?" Katniss says sarcastically.

"I thought only ladies got invited to balls," Thom replies.

Katniss flips him the finger and Thom laughs. Gale slings his arm around Katniss' shoulder and takes a sip of his beer.

"Everyone knows dresses make it easier to get laid," he says giving her a wink.

She elbows him in the ribs and walks off towards some other friends.

"And it's comments like that that are the reason you're not getting laid anymore by me," she says.

Gale pretends to look hurt and I try not to look too smug about her comment.

Katniss flashes me a smile before she sits down and then I turn around and find a space a little bit away from her.

I try not to stick to Katniss' side for some of the night and give her the space she needs but it's hard. No matter who I am talking to, my eyes follow her around the room. My head snaps in her direction every time I hear her laugh. After an hour, I give up and manage to squeeze in by her side. She doesn't seem to mind though and gives me a kiss before sliding on to my lap.

Not long after a game of _I have never_ starts up. It's really fun to begin with as I find out who has thrown up over their date's little brother and been locked out of their house naked. I'm driving so am not playing but I wouldn't be able to drink many times anyway. My life has been very vanilla so far.

However, as the game goes on it becomes more sexual. I find out who has done a 69 and been caught having sex by their parents. It seems that Katniss drinks for a lot of these rounds and I'm reminded just how much more experienced she is than me. And it just reminds me of all the times other guys that have had their hands on her.

It's Thom's turn to go and he looks over at Gale with a wicked smile.

"Never have I ever had sex in a MacDonalds toilet," Thom says.

Gale groans as he brings the drink to his lips.

"Fuck you. You promised to never tell," Gale says.

Thom rolls about laughing as many other members of the group declare their disgust.

"I'm sorry, mate. It's just too good a story to not tell," Thom replies.

I smile too until I realise that Katniss has taken a sip of her drink too. Other members of the group notice as well and shake their heads at her.

"Real classy, Katniss," Leevy says.

Katniss shrugs her shoulders.

"In my defence, the toilets had just been cleaned," she replies.

"Yeah, but kids would have been eating their Happy Meals on the other side of the door!" Leevy exclaims.

Gale shakes his head.

"We got horny. And the prospect of getting caught made it even hotter," Gale replies.

I shift about uncomfortably on my chair and tighten my grip on Katniss. When I squeeze too hard she whips her head round to look at me.

"Everything alright?" she asks.

My face sets into a frown.

"I don't think you should be playing anymore," I say.

"Why not?" she asks.

"It's not exactly fun for me to hear about all the times you've had sex with other guys. I didn't realise you were…." I begin but I stop myself before I say something I will regret.

"I'm what, Peeta? Are you going to finish that sentence?" she asks sharply.

I shake my head and drop my arms from around her.

"Forget it. Never mind," I say.

But Katniss doesn't want to forget it and shakes her head fiercely.

"No. We're not going to forget it. You were about to call me a slut," she says.

"I didn't say that," I say.

"But you thought it," Katniss says.

The whole room has gone silent. Everyone turns to us as they watch our argument unfold. I don't answer Katniss' question and she stares at me angrily for a few moments before getting off my lap and standing up.

"Kitchen. Now," she demands as she looks down at me.

No one says anything as I get up and follow Katniss like a scolded child.

There are a couple of people already in the kitchen but Katniss glares at them angrily.

"Get out," she snaps.

The people scurry out the room, whispering behind their hands as they exit. Once they are gone, Katniss whips round to look at me angrily.

"How dare you judge me like that!" she exclaims.

I let out a loud sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Fuck. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just hate that other people have been with you like that," I say.

"Why? I'm with you now. I'm not interested in them. I haven't done anything to encourage them!" Katniss says.

"But you're with them all the time. And they are always touching you. You are lucky that I go to an all-boys boarding school. You don't have to see girls hang off me like that," I say.

"And yet I had to watch you kiss Leevy. Don't punish me for having male friends. It's actually quite normal," she says.

"But it's not normal to be best friends with your ex! You see him more than me!" I shout.

"I spend equal amounts of time with both of you. And why do I have to keep reminding you that it's your lap I sit in? It's you that I kiss. Not Gale," she yells back.

"Yes. But he's always going to be the guy that took your virginity!" I say.

Katniss pulls back and shakes her head.

"I can't keep doing this, Peeta," she says.

My heart begins to pound rapidly in my chest. This situation has rapidly gone out of my control. I don't like the look Katniss has in her eye at the moment. It's sad and resigned.

"I really like you," she begins and I hold my breath as I wait for her to continue. "But if you can't accept the fact I have a past, then I don't see how this can work,"

* * *

 **A/N: Finnick and Peeta are both quite a pair at the moment and have some making up to do to the girls they love.**

 **Thanks to everyone that continues to read and support this story.**


	8. Chapter 8: First Arrest

**A/N: I got a big response from the last chapter. It seems most people side with Peeta and a few people aren't liking Katniss at the moment. I will say that they are both still only 17 so don't really know how relationships work. They are going to make mistakes but it's how they learn from them. I hope people are happy with how things play out in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8

 _First Arrest_

 _December_

"Jesus, Peet. You are supposed to have the good relationship out of the two of us," Finnick says.

I left the gathering at Gale's shortly after my argument with Katniss. I didn't know how to answer her when she said she didn't know if we can work. My heart just shattered into a thousand little pieces.

I came back to school and told Finnick just how fucked up things went.

"It all got out of control so quickly. I don't know how this can be fixed," I sigh.

Finnick smiles at me sympathetically and pats a hand on my back.

"This is salvageable. You just need to talk to each other, while neither of you have a drink in you. You both have things to apologies for," he says.

"I basically insinuated that she was a slut. I don't know how to come back from that even if her behaviour with Gale was pissing me off," I say

Finnick lets out a little laugh as he shakes his head.

"I really can't believe you did that. It's dating 101. Don't call your girlfriend a slut or whore," Finnick says.

"Yeah. So is discussing your past conquests in front of your current boyfriend," I reply, bitterly.

Finnick smiles at me sympathetically.

"You both made mistakes. Katniss is your first proper girlfriend and it takes a while to get things in relationships right. Hell, I've been dating Annie for four years and still haven't figured it out," Finnick says.

I give him a grateful smile.

"First thing you should learn from this is never play _I have never_ with your girlfriend's ex in the room. No guy needs to hear. Gale and Katniss are a bit too close for exes but even Gale's admitted to me that he thinks you are Katniss are perfect for each other," he adds.

I shake my head.

"All this time I've been worrying about Gale and he's been rooting for me all along," I sigh.

"We'll fix this. I'll help you come up with a plan. But I think talking to each other is a good start," Finnick says.

"Thanks, mate," I say, clapping Finnick on the shoulder.

Finnick grins at me.

"We're not going to win any prizes for best relationships are we?" Finnick replies.

I manage a small smile.

"It's the one thing they don't teach us a Coriolanus," I say.

Finnick laughs before getting up from my bed and heading back to his own. I collapse down on my bed with a heavy sigh. Finnick turns off the light, leaving me staring at the ceiling as my mind whirs with replays of everything that happened tonight.

* * *

I barely sleep. My mind is too full of regret and anger. I spend most of night tossing and turning and wake up feeling even worse than I did last night. I can't focus on anything other than the argument between Katniss and I.

I play shockingly bad in the rugby match the next morning and the coach hauls me off at half time and gives me a right earful.

"I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, Mellark, and frankly, I don't care. You need to leave all your personal bullshit in the locker room!" the coach berates me.

"I'm allowed to have off days. It's only school boy rugby anyway," I mutter.

The coach shakes his head at me.

"I'm not sure where this attitude is coming from, Mellark. But I've noticed a change in you the last couple of months. I'm not sure it's a good thing," he says.

I let out a bitter laugh.

"Maybe I'm sick of always doing what people expect. I'm tired of trying to be everything for everyone," I reply.

The coach frowns at me and shakes his head.

"Go and take a shower. I hope to see the normal Peeta Mellark on Monday," he says.

He then turns and walks back out to the pitch. I scoff before turning my back on the team.

* * *

The guys give me shit after the match is over for messing up so many passes and moves.

"Glad to see that the golden boy can fuck things up!" Cato says, clapping me on the back.

"Dropping the ball is the least of my fuck ups," I reply.

Cato raises his eyebrows as Finnick comes back through wearing only a towel.

"Peeta and Katniss are on the rocks," Finnick says.

Cato's eyebrows raise in further surprise.

"No! You guys have been the best love story since Bridget Jones and Mr Darcy!" Cato exclaims.

"I still can't believe you cried during _Bridget Jones 3_ ," Marvel snorts.

"Those two were perfect for each other! They just weren't always good at expressing themselves!" Cato exclaims.

We all snigger. Cato is the only boy alongside three sisters and has a guilty pleasure for rom-coms. We all give him stick for it but his love for girly movies gets him a surprisingly large number of dates.

"Well, it looks like mine and Katniss' romance is going to be a short story rather than an epic novel," I say.

Cato smiles at me sympathetically and then Finnick's phone starts ringing. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees the caller ID.

"It's Annie," he says a little nervously.

"Answer it then!" I urge him.

Finnick nods his head but chews on his lip as he looks back at his phone. He takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his wet hair before pressing the answer button.

"Annie. Hi," he says carefully.

Annie speaks on the other end of the line and Finnick turns his back on us to take the call in private. Marvel turns to look at me.

"You don't honestly think she'll forgive him, do you?" he asks.

"She's forgiven him for everything else in the past. She's a glutton for punishment," Cato replies. "All I can say is that Finnick must be damn good in bed."

I shake my head.

"She loves him. That can be hard to let go," I say.

"We're only seventeen! We're too young to be in love!" Marvel exclaims.

"Not all of us see girls as just potential to get our dick wet," I say, chucking a towel at Marvel.

It hits him square on the face and he splutters as he tries to shove it off.

"I have the world's worst wing men when it comes to getting with girls," Marvel mumbles.

Cato and I share a grin.

"Being your wing man wouldn't help in your case. No girl wants to go anywhere near your ugly mug," Cato teases.

Marvel chucks the towel back at him but Cato ducks and the towel tumbles to the floor. We all laugh as Finnick comes back through. He's very quiet as he sits down and we turn to him with questioning eyes. His face is blank and it's hard to tell how the conversation went.

"Well, what did Annie say?" I ask.

"She's angry. And hurt. And humiliated. But she's talking to me. She doesn't know if she can forgive me but she doesn't want to cut me out completely," he says.

"That's good then," I say.

Finnick nods his head.

"I've got to be okay with just being her friend for now. I need to rebuild her trust again," Finnick says.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to have sex with her?" Marvel says.

"And that is why you are still single, mate," Cato replies. "Your dick is your number one priority."

"Let's face it. It's all our number one priority," Marvel replies.

The rest of is shake our heads and then Cato and Marvel start bickering over the pros and cons of relationships. I turn to Finnick.

"I know you'll make things right with Annie," I say.

Finnick smiles at me gratefully.

"Thanks, mate. You now have to believe you and Katniss can do the same," he replies.

* * *

Katniss and I don't speak for the next week. Every time I try to type out a message or write a postcard the words come out all jumbled and confused. It frustrates me that I can't find the right words and part of me is pissed that she hasn't reached out either. As the days go on I can feel us drifting further and further apart.

Finnick despairs of me and constantly encourages me to call her. Things are moving slowly with him and Annie but seem to be back on track. He wants the same for me.

"I don't want to fuck things up further," I say to him. "Speaking without thinking is what got us both in this mess in the first place."

"But by not saying anything you are fucking up anyway. One of you has to make the first move and Katniss is stubborn as hell," Finnick says.

"But what if I lay it all out there and we still break up?" I reply.

"You have no idea what she's going to say. But the longer you leave it, the more likely things are going to end," Finnick says.

I sigh and slump back down in my chair.

"It seemed so much easier to fix your relationship," I mumble.

Finnick shakes his head.

"My relationship with Annie is far from being fixed. You might not fix your relationship with one phone call but at least it will be a start," Finnick says.

I nod my head in agreement.

"Come to the drag race tonight. Katniss is going to be there and it will be the perfect chance for you to talk to her again," Finnick says.

"Yeah. Speaking to her in front of everyone is a great idea," I scoff.

Finnick shakes his head.

"Who's the one not accepting relationship advice now?" Finnick says with a grin.

I actually manage a little laugh and understand better why Finnick was such an arse to me about Annie a week ago.

"Sorry. You're right. I can't hide from it any longer," I reply.

Finnick smiles broadly and slaps me on the back.

"That's the spirit!" he exclaims. "And I need my groupies for when I beat Gale tonight."

"Just don't expect to find me naked in your dorm room after," I reply with a grin.

Finnick laughs before leaning in and batting his eyelashes at me.

"You'd be missing out. I'm a very attentive lover," he says.

I laugh and push him away. Finnick grins before spinning around and gathering the items for the race tonight.

The race takes place on country roads on the outskirts of the town. The roads are icy and glitter with frost. The naked trees stretch their branches towards the other side of the road and a large bonfire dances by the start line.

A surprising number of people have come to watch on this cold night and people huddle in tight groups around the bonfire, passing sips of whiskey around in hip flasks. I spy Katniss, listening to Leevy prattle on, shortly after we arrive. I duck my head as we pass her, not wanting to be noticed. I am glad that she isn't surrounded by male friends for once but am not ready to confront her.

Gale bounds over to us and grins broadly at Finnick.

"Cutting it a bit fine, Odair. Thought you'd pussied out," Gale says.

"Just had to pick someone up," Finnick replies with a grin.

He steps back to gently place a hand on Annie's back and she smiles shyly at Gale. Finnick turns his full attention on her.

"Is there anything you need? I've got extra blankets in the back of the car and Peeta made his famous hot chocolate. I can fetch the flask for you," Finnick says earnestly.

"The hot chocolate would be nice," Annie replies.

Finnick nods his head eagerly before skipping off to get the supplies from the car. He comes back with the drink and an extra blanket, which he wraps carefully around Annie's shoulders. When's she cocooned in, he opens the flask and presents it to her. Annie smiles at him gratefully and Finnick keeps his eyes on her as she takes a sip.

"Mmmm. That's lovely. Thank you," she says.

She flashes both Finnick and I a smile and Finnick lets out a relieved sigh.

"Is there anything else you want? You name it. I can get it," Finnick says.

Annie gives him a small smile as she shakes her head.

"No. I'm fine. I've got Peeta for company. You go and get ready for the race," she says.

Finnick places a hand on her elbow and looks at her seriously.

"Are you sure? I can convince Gale to delay the start of the race," Finnick says.

"Stop stalling, Odair!" Gale cuts in.

Finnick glances back at Gale but Gale just grins and taps his watch. Annie smiles too.

"I'm fine. Just go," Annie says, ushering Finnick away.

Finnick nods his head but keeps his eyes on Annie.

"I'll see you at the finish line," he says.

Annie nods her head and Finnick leans in for a kiss. But just at the last moment he changes his mind and pulls back. He squeezes her elbow instead before turning and following Gale. Gale throws his arms around Finnick and begins making jokes about how whipped Finnick is. Annie and I share a smile.

"Finnick's really trying to change," I say to her. "He's stopped flirting with the girls in the coffee shop and you are the first person he messages in the morning."

Annie shrugs her shoulder.

"I think every item of clothing he's wearing today has been bought by me. He's almost trying too hard," Annie replies.

"Only because he loves you so much. You must love him too. You wouldn't be here otherwise," I point on.

Annie sighs and wraps the blanket around her tighter.

"I know he's bad for me. All my friends and family say I'm mad for even speaking to him again. But it's hard to cut someone out of my life that I've known since I was two years old," Annie replies.

I nod my head in understanding before turning to Annie with a grin.

"Just promise me you'll make him work really hard for it. Finnick's used to getting things easy in his life," I say.

Annie laughs.

"Don't worry. I've kind of enjoyed Finnick grovelling! I've saved some of his more desperate voice mails on my phone," Annie replies.

"Please let us hear them! We need some more ammunition against him!" I say.

We both laugh and our eyes find Finnick on the start line. Both him and Gale begin revving their engines and Thom retrieves the flag to start the race. After a short countdown, the flag is dropped and Finnick and Gale zoom off.

It doesn't take them long to go out of sight but the sound of their engines can still be heard disappearing in the distance. Annie turns back to me with a sigh.

"I'm a little worried about him actually. His behaviour is getting reckless," she says.

I turn to her with a frown.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "Finnick's always been about the next adrenaline rush."

Annie shakes her head.

"It's different right now. Racing on icy roads at night time? That's not safe. Do you know when he tried to visit me at school he drove into the school grounds drunk? He's getting careless," she says.

"I guess he has done a lot of crazy things recently. He jumped off a roof of a house a couple of months ago," I say.

Annie nods her head sadly.

"The racing, the drinking, the cheating. I think it's all a way to get attention," Annie says. "He hasn't had dinner with his parents in almost a year and they're not coming back for Christmas."

"He didn't tell me," I say.

I feel guilty for not knowing this about Finnick. He so often brushes his parents' absence off. Annie shrugs her shoulders.

"He likes to pretend it doesn't bother him but I don't think he feels loved by his parents," she says.

I nod my head in understanding. Annie sighs again and turns to me.

"Can you keep an eye on him for me? You are one of the few people he trusts. Just stop him doing anything too dangerous," she says.

The concern shines out her eyes and I begin to understand why she let Finnick back in again. I nod my head in agreement.

"Of course," I reply.

Annie smiles gratefully at me before turning to look back at the road. I turn to look back over at Katniss. She has her back to me and is still only chatting to Leevy. I sigh as I look at her in longing. Annie notices my staring and smirks at me.

"You and Finnick are certainly doing a good job of pissing girls off," Annie says. "You should go and talk to her."

"It's not exactly easy when she's with her friend," I say.

"That didn't stop you from insinuating she had loose morals. Finnick told me your argument started in front of everyone," she says.

I cringe and look down at me shoes.

"It was not my finest moment," I admit. "But she created the situation. If she wasn't so close with Gale it wouldn't have happened. She can come to me if she wants to apologise ."

Annie shakes her head.

"I know when a girl wants a guy to talk to her. She keeps flicking her eyes over here to see if you're still talking to me. Finnick says she's stubborn and that's probably why she hasn't come over here. One of you needs to make the first move if you want things to work," she replies.

"She's really been looking over here?" I ask, snapping me head in Katniss' direction.

Annie nods her head.

"Every time you're not looking," Annie says. "Grow a pair and talk to her."

I nod my head in agreement and take a deep breath in preparation to go over to her. I fix my eyes on the back of her head and run through the words I'm going to say when I get to her.

However, just as I take my first step towards her, the sound of the cars appears. The lights on the cars soon wobble into sight and everyone turns to cheer the guys on. Gale's Nissan Micra appears first with Finnick's Ford Focus just on his tail. It's nip and tuck as they come down the home straight but with one last spurt of speed Gale lunges over the lines.

Both cars come screeching to a halt and Gale pops out his window with a triumphant hand raised.

"Fuck yeah! You need more than money to be a winner! You need true grit as well!" Gale exclaims.

Finnick smiles as he climbs out the car and goes over to congratulate Gale. The two boys clasp hands and grin at each other.

"A few moderations to my car and you'll be staring at my arse all throughout the race," Finnick replies.

"You're all talk, Odair. I look forward to beating you again," Gale replies.

They both grin again before Gale raises his hands to his mouth to call out.

"Victory party at Thom's house!" he yells.

There are whoops of delight from the majority of people and Gale urges everyone to clean up and get going. Annie wanders back over to Finnick and gives him a consolation hug. Finnick looks like he has just won the lottery. I head over to join them but turn to get one last look at Katniss before the party.

Much to my surprise I find her looking at me. I smile back at her but she looks appalled to be caught staring and quickly averts her eyes. Maybe all is not lost.

* * *

Finnick drops Cato, Marvel and I off at Thom's house before deciding to duck out to spend some time with Annie. We shout our goodbyes before walking up the path to Thom's house. Music can already be heard pumping through the walls and Gale greets us enthusiastically at the door.

"Glad you came, boys! There is beer lying everywhere!" he exclaims.

We all nod our heads and Cato and Marvel quickly disappear further into the crowd. I turn to Gale and ask about Katniss.

"Have you seen Katniss about? I need to talk to her," I say.

Gale takes a long slurp of his beer before answering.

"She's in the kitchen. She's been even more pissed than usual this week," Gale says.

"Yeah. Some of that is probably my fault," I say.

Gale nods his head.

"Look. I know I was part of the reason for your argument, and I just want you to know that I don't see Catnip in that way anymore. She's like a sister to me. And we talked after. We're not going to be as touchy feely with each other anymore. That can't be nice for you to see," Gale says.

"Thanks. You didn't have to say that," I reply.

"Yeah, I did. Catnip and I both realise we can't keep acting the way we are. You're the first guy she's dated since me that she's really liked. We've had to learn what our new boundaries are," Gale says.

I nod my head in understanding.

"No matter how she acts, she really likes you. She doesn't let new people in easily but you make her smile even quicker than Prim. She's been miserable this week but has been too stubborn to call you," he says.

"You really think we can fix it?" I say.

"I hope so," Gale says. "I can't take anymore of this moody Katniss. It's like she's permanently on her period!"

I shake my head.

"Wish me luck," I say as I clap him on the back.

Gale nods his head and offers his encouragements before I turn to head to the kitchen.

There are quite a lot of people in there, most grabbing beers and munching on crisps. I crane my neck to spot Katniss and find her in the corner. I take a deep breath and stride towards her.

"Katniss. Hey," I say.

She stops talking to Leevy to turn to me.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" I ask.

She stares at me for a long time and my heart hammers in my chest. Her face is blank and I'm terrified that she is going to say no. Leevy steps forward to give her a little nudge.

"I'll look after your beer," she says.

Katniss snaps her head round to her friend but does pass the beer to Leevy. I let out a sigh of relief before gesturing to get out and find a quieter place. Katniss follows wordlessly behind me.

We find a quiet alcove in the hall and Katniss turns to me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"We have a lot of things to talk about," I say.

Katniss nods her head and then chews on one of her nails.

"Prim made me see that I wasn't completely fair to you last weekend. I didn't think how hearing all those things about me would make you feel. I'm sorry about that. I won't let that happen again," she says.

I let out a sigh of relief. At least she is finally seeing my point of view.

"I've talked to Gale too and we've decided to keep our distance from each other. He's still my friend but I won't be sitting in his lap anymore," she adds.

"I spoke to him in the hall. I think I finally understand him," I say.

Katniss gives me a small smile and nods her head.

"I realise I may have caused the situation but you did judge me and that hurt. I shouldn't have anyone think those things about me, let alone my boyfriend. It hurt because I trusted you," she says.

"I'm sorry. I should have never said those things. And I don't think that about you. I was just insecure," I say.

Katniss nods her head and looks down at her shoes.

"I understand having a girlfriend in new to you. It's kinda new to me too. I've never had anyone treat me like you and I'm trying to figure it out," she says

I step forward and gently touch her elbow. Katniss startles at the touch but doesn't move away from me.

"Then we can figure it out together. We both made mistakes but let's learn from them and become stronger because of it," I say.

"But can you really get over the fact I have a past?" she asks. "How can I know you won't use it against me later?"

Katniss looks up at me and I see vulnerability there. She's scared of losing me but she doesn't know how to tell me. I take her head in my hands and look deep into her eyes.

"The same way I have to know you won't be flirty with Gale anymore. We have to trust each other. And be honest when one of us does something to piss the other off," I say.

Katniss chews on her bottom lip nervously but does nod her head. She steps closer to me to wrap her arms around me. My chin instinctively rests on top of her head and I rub circles on her back.

"I'm sorry again. I don't want to break up," she says.

I grin as I pull back slightly and tip her chin up to look at me.

"I'm sorry too. And I don't want us to break up either," I say. I then take a pause before saying my next thing. "I'm in love with you, Katniss Everdeen."

Katniss shakes her head.

"You're just saying that because you think it will make up for everything that happened," she replies.

"No," I say, shaking my head firmly. I take Katniss' head in my hands. "I love that you sing when you think no one else is listening. I love the way your braid always falls over your left shoulder and that Prim is the most important person in your life. I love that you make me see the world a different way and I love that you don't even know how amazing you are. You are going to make something of yourself one day and I can't wait to tell you I told you so. I love all of you."

Katniss stares up at me silently and she searches my face for sincerity. I hold my breath as I wait for her response which seems to take a lifetime.

I didn't plan to tell her this when I got here but we've just promised to be honest with each other and I can't keep it in any longer.

Slowly a smile spreads across her face and she steps up on her toes to give me a kiss. It's not very long but very sweet. Katniss doesn't say anything when she pulls away but the sparkle in her eyes tells me everything I need to know.

She takes my hand as we emerge from the alcove and Gale soon spots us.

"You made up? Fuck yes!" he declares.

Katniss laughs and then leans her head against my shoulder.

"We're going to be different now. Act like grown up," she replies, as she looks up at me fondly.

I smile down at her and give her a quick kiss. Gale grins broadly at us.

"I'm glad. Being loved up suits you, Catnip. And I might actually get laid more without you cock blocking me all the time," he says.

Katniss laughs.

"I think it's your cheesy chat up lines that cock block you. Not me," she says.

Gale shrugs his shoulders and takes a sip of his beer. He then narrows his eyes and points his beer bottle at me.

"Finnick has bailed out on his forfeit. Loser was supposed to run outside naked. Someone's got to take his place," Gale says.

Katniss shakes her head.

"No way, Gale. This is not Peeta's forfeit," she says.

I turn to smile at her. I'm feeling a lot bolder after our conversation. We were able to have an adult conversation without an argument and I'm now feeling pretty confident.

"Why not? I'm getting a bit hot in here anyway," I say tugging on my collar.

Katniss rolls her eyes and I duck down to place my head on hers.

"Or are you just jealous about all the girls ogling my naked backside?" I say with a cheeky grin.

Katniss laughs and pulls away slightly.

"Well played. Do whatever you want," she says.

We share a grin and Gale slaps me on the back.

"Excellent," he declares. "Everyone! Peeta is about to do a nudey run!"

Conversations stop when they hear Gale and Katniss quirks an eyebrow at me. I shrug my shoulder and quickly begin removing my clothes. I enjoy the feel of Katniss' eyes roaming my body as I do so. Once I've finished undressing I use my hands to cover my dick and begin walking along the hall.

Gale starts a slow clap as I make my way to the door.

"Peeta! Peeta! Peeta!" he chants.

People join in with him and begin following us out the house. I pause momentarily when I get to the door to brace myself for the cold. After taking a deep breath I put my hand on the door handle and push it open.

The cold air nips and stings my skin and all the hair on my body stands on end. I huff a little bit before forcing myself to remove my hands from my front. I raise them in the air and turn around to face the expectant crowd. There are lots of cheers and wolf whistles as I do so and I catch Katniss trying to bite back a smile.

"I, Peeta Mellark, take this forfeit for Finnick Odair. I admit that Gale is the greatest racing driving in Panem and that we should all bow down to his racing prowess!" I declare.

There are more whoops of delight and Katniss can't hide her smile as she shakes her head at me. I grow in confidence and hop about the path in a little dance. I even jump in the air and click my heels like they do in _Oliver Twist_.

The crowd roar louder and I continue to jiggle down the path. Next I attempt a moonwalk and Katniss laughs as I slide about on the icy concrete. However, when I get to the end of the path I slip and flap my arms in the air as I begin to tumble to the ground. But my fall is stopped by something solid and warm behind me. I scrabble to get upright and turn around to face the person that caught me. I gulp when I see two stern looking policemen standing in front of me.

"Do you know it is a crime to expose yourself in public?" one policeman asks.

"I was just about to go inside, sir," I reply

"Yeah, you are. You're coming with us to the station. We might even find you some clothes," he says.

My heart falls in my chest and I turn to look back at the house but the majority of people have scrambled back inside and the music has stopped completely. I have just enough time to catch Katniss' apologetic smile before being dragged away by the police.


	9. Chapter 9: The First Time

Chapter 9

 _The First Time_

 _January_

The car is silent as Mum and Dad drive me back to school. The car comes to a slow stop and an uncomfortable tension hangs in the air. I gulp as I wait to be dismissed.

After a long pause, Mum turns to give me a stony look.

"I hope you are going to buckle down this term and behave. I don't want any more calls from the police station," she says.

I sigh and roll my eyes. We had this argument almost repeatedly during the two week Christmas holiday. It's a relief to get back to school and away from Mum's disappointed stares.

"It was just a stupid dare. There are a lot worse things I could have got up to but I've learned my lesson," I reply.

"Indecent exposure is still a criminal offence! You are lucky your dad knows people in the police and that they let you off with only a warning! Picking you up from the police station was one of the most humiliating things in my life!" Mum declares.

"Of course you make it all about you. You don't think my humiliation was enough punishment anyway?" I reply.

"Don't you dare speak back to me like that," Mum snaps.

I sigh heavily and slump back against the car seat.

"Caroline…" Dad tries to soothe, by touching her arm.

Mum yanks her arm back.

"No, Mark. I'm sick of you defending him. He's becoming rebellious. I won't have another son like Rye!" she exclaims.

I scoff at her words.

"You know, I'm beginning to understand why Rye walked away. It's exhausting living up to your expectations," I reply.

Mum's eyes shoot up in surprise.

"Don't sound ungrateful. Your father and I have worked hard to give you the best opportunities in life. And you're beginning to throw them all away. Your rugby coach contacted us to say you're giving him attitude too. What has got into you? I could normally rely on you to be sensible," Mum says.

"Maybe I've realised there is more to life than studying every minute of the day and getting into Cambridge. I have a life outside of school and I'm not doing anything a normal seventeen-year-old boy wouldn't do," I snap.

Mum shakes her head.

"You're really beginning to sound like Rye," she says coldly.

"Good," I reply. "Because at least Rye got what he really wanted."

And with that I grab my bag and duck out the car. I make sure to slam the car door behind me. I turn only to see Dad's apologetic smile but I just shake my head before turning and walking into the school without looking back.

I'm in a foul mood when I reach my dorm room and throw my bags down on the bed. I collapse onto my desk chair and tug on the ends of my hair. I wish she would get off my back for just a little bit.

"Happy New Year!" a cheery Finnick suddenly declares.

I twirl my desk chair around to look at him lounging on his bed. He has a wide grin stretched across his face and his eyes sparkle with mischief. I sigh and slump further back into my chair.

"I take it your Christmas holiday was better than mine," I say.

Finnick shrugs his shoulders but keeps on smiling.

"It was the same usual boring shit with my grandparents but Annie is still speaking to me. She even gave me a hug at New Year," Finnick replies.

I let myself a small smile.

"Woah! Did you use protection?" I tease.

Finnick sticks his middle finger up at me and I laugh. Finnick grins back at me but then lets out a contemplative sigh.

"Is it weird that I think I'm more in love with her now, even though we aren't having sex? I never noticed how graceful the slope of her neck is or that she hums when she's nervous," Finnick says.

I make a gagging noise and gesture for the bin.

"Pass me the sick bucket. I don't need to hear how Annie's eyes sparkle brighter than a thousand stars and her smile is prettier than rainbows!" I say.

Finnick chucks a pillow at me this time but I manage to catch it and throw it back to him.

"Like you are any better. You go all gooey eyed whenever you talk about Katniss," Finnick teases. "I'm glad you guys made up, by the way."

"Thanks. You were right. We just needed to talk to each other," I say.

"Just a pity you got arrested before you could have a make up kiss and fumble," Finnick replies. "Which reminds me. I have a gift for you."

I frown as Finnick hangs his head down from the bed and searches for something underneath it. After a few minutes he pulls out a badly wrapped present from there and gives me a mischievous smile.

"Merry Christmas. Sorry it's a bit late," he says.

I reach across to take the present warily. The gift is quite heavy and I frown in confusion. Finnick doesn't do thoughtful gifts.

"This isn't going to get me arrested again?" I ask.

Finnick's grin grows wider.

"This gift is priceless," he replies.

I frown again and tear at one of the corners. The present is rolled in layers of wrapping paper and it takes me a long time to untangle it all. When I finally free the gift I find a heavy metal statue with a gold plague attached to the bottom. I peer at the inscription and shake my head when I read it.

 _Peeta Mellark_

 _A badass who got arrested for stripping naked_

I look back up to Finnick.

"You got me a trophy for getting arrested?" I say.

"Of course. It's an important milestone in a man's life. I still remember the first time I got arrested. It was in the South of France and I was driving without a license. All those French lessons finally paid off," Finnick says with a grin.

I shake my head again before putting the trophy on the shelf next to my rugby ones.

"I might post it off to Mum. She'll be so proud," I say sarcastically.

Finnick grins again and I sigh as I sit back down.

"I don't plan on getting arrested ever again. Sitting in that police car, with only a blanket to cover myself, was the worst thing to ever happen in my life," I say.

"Even worse than when you shat your pants on a school trip to London?" Finnick asks.

"Thanks for reminding me about that," I reply.

Finnick shrugs his shoulders.

"Getting arrested is a lot cooler though," he says.

I shake my head.

"It wasn't that cool. I just want to forget about it," I reply.

Finnick gets up and slaps me on the shoulder.

"I'm always going to be around to remind you about it," he says.

I sigh and shake my head but Finnick just grins wider.

"And you're not the only one that got in trouble with the law. I got caught for speeding during the holidays," Finnick adds.

"Again? You've had your license for less than a year. One more time and they are going to take it off you," I say.

"You sound just like Annie. She wasn't pleased when it happened," he replies.

I let out a sigh and shake my head.

"She's worried about you. Speeding is dangerous," I say.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"I was only going at ninety and the street was deserted. No one was going to get hurt," he says.

I shake my head at him.

"You play with a fire sometimes," I reply.

Finnick raises his eyebrow at me but doesn't push the subject any further. I'm siding with Annie on this one. Finnick never sees the consequences of his actions.

Finnick flops down on his bed and picks up a rugby ball. He begins throwing and catching it in the air as he asks about the rest of my holidays. I sit down with a sigh and hope that Finnick becomes calmer this term.

* * *

Katniss messages me later that afternoon and suggests we meet at some street market in town. I eagerly type out my reply, excited to see her again. We only had a week together, before the school broke up for the holidays, but I tried really hard to show her that I could overcome my jealousies and Katniss tried hard to not be as close as she was to Gale. By the end of the week we had grown back together again and the argument was almost forgotten. The kiss she gave me just before I left boarding school stayed with me for my whole Christmas holidays. It got me through the days I began to miss her too much.

I practically skip out of my car and my whole face lights up when I see her standing wrapped up in an old leather jacket on the street corner. She stamps her feet and clasps her hands together in an effort to keep warm but she smiles warmly when she catches sight of me.

I pull her in once I reach her and bend down to give her a long kiss. Katniss automatically wraps her arms around my neck and her whole body sinks into me. I gently lick her lips and slowly coax her tongue into my mouth. She sighs as I do so and we kiss leisurely on the pavement. When we eventually pull away I have the biggest grin on my face.

"Hi," Katniss says with a soft smile.

"Hi," I reply, stroking her hair back behind her ear. "I missed you."

Katniss smiles again before nuzzling her nose into the crook of my neck. It's my turn to sigh as her icy nose causes my skin to tingle.

"It feels likes ages since I've seen you," Katniss admits.

I squeeze her tighter as I place a kiss on top of her head.

"I'm back now. Let's focus on that. I want to hear all about your Christmas and the stray cat you got Prim," I say.

Katniss removes her head from my shoulder to look up at me.

"I've already told you everything on the phone," she says.

"It's not the same," I say giving her another little squeeze. "I can't see your scowl as you moan about the cat or all the little hand gestures you do when you can't find the right words to say."

Katniss shakes her head at me and turns to slot into my side.

"Your soppiness makes me want to gag sometimes," she replies.

I bend down with a grin.

"And your unromanticness just makes me want to try that much harder," I state.

Katniss chuckles and links her fingers with mine.

"Fine. If you want to hear it all again, I will tell it. But it will delay more kissing," she says.

"It better be a good kiss after then," I say with a smile.

Katniss laughs and we begin to wander into the street market. I turn to survey the area and realise that instead of stands on display the walls are covered in various forms of urban art. Large graffiti style pictures and dark silhouettes against colourful backgrounds pop out and mesmerise me.

"What is this?" I ask as we begin to weave through the crowd of people.

"It's the annual Urban Art Fair. I have a friend who painted something for it last year and thought it was pretty cool. I know you like to paint and thought it'd be something you would like," Katniss says.

I look down at her amazed.

"This is incredible. I love it," I say.

I give her hand a squeeze in thank you and she smiles back at me.

"Not everything that comes out of the Seam is bad," she says.

"You don't need to convince me of that," I reply. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Katniss blushes and looks down at her boots. She scuffs a bit of dirt with her boot before she eventually looks back at me.

"What do you want to look at first?" she asks.

I grin broadly before turning to look back at the artwork on the walls. I spot a large portrait that grabs my attention and tug Katniss' hand towards it.

I'm totally inspired by all the art we see throughout the afternoon. All the art I've been previously exposed to has been the more traditional and classic stuff that seem to fill museums. But this art form seems so fresh and current and it's great having the artists on hand to chat about their inspiration and techniques. Their passion for their craft and town is so apparent and I can't imagine how anyone could see this as vandalism. They are some of the most beautiful and striking images I've ever seen.

Both Katniss and I are drawn to a painting of a red mockingjay set against a paint splattered background. A mockingjay is a beautiful song bird but there is something rebellious about the image. We stand staring at it for a long moment before the artist comes up to us.

"I think you two win the award for staring at my picture the longest time," the man says.

He's in his early to mid-thirties and has caramel skin and back afro. He wears plain all black clothes but there is a hint of gold eyeliner on his eyelids. Both Katniss and I turn to him with a smile.

"The bird seems so free. Like it has just been released for the first time," I say.

The artist nods his head.

"I think we all feel oppressed at some point in our lives. I've always envied birds for their freedom," he says.

Katniss nods her head in agreement before turning back to contemplate the painting.

"There are so many times I wish I could fly out of Seam. But it never seems possible," she says.

I give her hand a squeeze to force her to look at me.

"You need to start believing in yourself more," I say. "And have hope. Seam doesn't have to be your whole life."

Katniss smiles softly at me before leaning her head against my shoulder and looking back at the painting. I place a kiss on top of her head before turning back to the artist.

"Do you have any prints of this painting? I'd love to buy one for my girlfriend," I ask.

The artist smiles warmly and nods his head.

"I have a few back here," he says before turning around.

Katniss snaps her head up to look at me and frowns.

"You can't buy it for me. It's too much," Katniss says.

I sigh as I wrap my arms around her.

"You only allowed me to buy you a chocolate orange for Christmas. Let me get this for you. I want you to hang it in your bedroom so that every time you look at it you have hope that things will get better. Will you allow it?" I ask.

Katniss sighs and sags against me. She wraps her arms around me and squeezes me tight.

"I'll allow it," she replies.

I smile triumphantly and place another kiss on her temple before turning to the artist and asking the price. We walk out of the fair with the print proudly tucked under our arms.

* * *

When we get back to Katniss' house, I hang the mockingjay print right above her bed. We both step back to admire it and I sling an arm around her waist.

"I knew it would fit perfectly in that space," I say.

Katniss smiles at me and rests her head against my shoulder. Her eyes don't leave the flying mockingjay opposite.

"Thank you. It may be the nicest gift anyone has ever gotten me," she replies.

"Only because you don't let people buy you presents," I say with a grin.

"When you don't have much money, gifts seem an unnecessary waste of money," Katniss sighs. "I'd much rather Prim had a warm coat than be given a piece of useless jewellery."

I squeeze Katniss to get her to look at me.

"And yet nothing would stop you getting a gift for Prim. It's one of the reasons I love you," I reply.

Katniss smiles softly back at me. She hasn't told me she loves me back. I'm trying not to freak out about the fact she hasn't. I know she is a lot more guarded about her feelings because of her mum and we've only just made up after our fight but it still stings a little that she hasn't. I tell myself that the words don't really matter. Days like today show me how she feels about me and I'm happy where we are at. I can be content with that.

Katniss sighs and leans her head back against my shoulder.

"Today has been one of the best days in ages," she says.

I smile down at her before turning and pulling Katniss down to sit on her bed. She wobbles slightly as she straddles my lap but wraps her arms around my neck to steady herself. I reach up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

"The day hasn't had nearly enough kissing for my liking," I reply with a grin.

Katniss laughs and presses her forehead against mine.

"It has been three hours since our last proper kiss," she replies.

Her fingers toy with the curls on the back of my neck and I grin before reaching up to kiss her firmly. Katniss' fingers tighten their grip on my curls and I place my hands on her waist to keep her in place. I pull away briefly and nuzzle my nose against hers.

"Where's Prim?" I ask.

"At a sleepover. Mum is on the late shift," Katniss replies.

"So we're home alone?" I ask.

Katniss smiles at me and nods her head.

"We're home alone," she confirms.

I smile up at her before bringing her back down to kiss. Katniss grips on to my neck tightly and my fingers dig into her waist. Our kisses become more heated and soon hands begin to wander all over the place. Katniss begins rocking above me and her hands slip under my jumper to skim the flesh there. I groan as her touch burns across my skin and the friction of her rubbing causes me to grow hard in my jeans. My hands dare to slip under her top and slide up her back. Katniss grins through our kisses as my hands come to a stop just below her bra strap and skim the outline of it.

She moves her lips away from mine as she begins planting a trail of kisses across my cheek and towards my ear lobe. I moan and lean my head back as Katniss begins suckling on my earlobe before lavishing the spot behind my ear. I instinctively buck up into her undulating hips and she grins again before slipping her hands to my belt buckle.

"Fuck," I moan as her hand brushes against my erection.

It doesn't take long for Katniss to unbuckle me and slip her hand inside my boxers. I groan again as her small hand twists round the head of my cock.

I lean with my hands back as Katniss begins working me up, all the while planting many kisses on my neck and ear lobe. My senses are intoxicated and I continue to swear as her hand moves up and down expertly. And then her hands slide down to tickle my balls and I let out a very loud expletive.

Katniss pulls back to look at me smugly and I use the opportunity to regain control. I pull her head back to me and kiss her deeply. I release her with a loud pop and she wobbles slightly as I loosen my grip. I reach up to rest my forehead against hers and take a deep breath as I stroke a thumb across her cheek.

"I want more," I breathe.

Katniss raises her eyebrow and shuffles herself closer into my lap. Her hands come up to run through my hair and slide down my neck.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Surer than anything in my life," I reply. "I love you, Katniss. I want this with you."

Katniss smiles sweetly down at me and bends down to kiss me softly. It's brief but seems far more intimate than anything else we have done tonight. Katniss still smiles when she pulls back. I run my hand down her braid, toy with the end for a moment and then remove the band from it. I weave my hands in her hair as I untangle the knots and let her hair fall freely down her back.

"You're going to need to show me what to do," I admit.

Katniss nods her head before kissing me again and pulling back. She shuffles a little further back and smiles at me fondly.

"Lie back," she gently instructs.

I do as she says and settle back against the covers. My heart rate picks up at rapid speed as I realise that I will lose my virginity tonight.

Katniss continues to smile at me as she reaches down to remove the shirt from her body. Her eyes don't leave mine as the bra follows moments later and I am left looking up at her in awe as her breasts are exposed. My eyes fixate on the taut dark nipples and my mouth begins to salivate. Katniss bends down to kiss me briefly before bringing my hands up to place them on her breasts. She sits back up as I become amazed by the feel of her breasts in my hand. Her skin is so soft and my thumb gently traces around the edge of her nipple. Katniss sighs and tips her head back as she places her hands over mine to guide them to gently squeeze and massage her breasts.

I become mesmerised by the rise and fall of her chest and the slight moans that escape her lips. Eventually I get the hang of it and Katniss' hands fall away. I bask in my ability to make her feel such a way. I lick my lips as I continue to manipulate her flesh in my hands and a particularly loud moan causes me to become bold. I sit up abruptly and take one of her erect nipples into my mouth.

Katniss gasps in surprise but her hands weave into my curls to keep my head in place. I lick all around her nipple and then lavish the centre with the flat of my tongue. When I've finished exploring every inch there I pull the whole thing in my mouth and suck sharply. Katniss lets out a very loud moan and digs her finger nails into my scalp. She lets me suckle her for a few minutes before pulling me back up and kissing me fiercely in the lips.

"You're turn," she pants.

I'm dizzy when she pulls away but I nod my head.

"Strip your clothes, Mellark," she demands.

I nod my head again lamely as I begin removing my layers of clothing. Katniss steps off the bed and shimmies out of her jeans and pants. I'm stuck staring at her, open mouthed, as a neat triangle of dark hair is exposed to me at the apex of her thighs. Katniss smirks at me and taps my belt buckle

"You need to remove these if this is going to work," she says with a playful grin.

I had momentarily frozen when I first saw Katniss completely naked but my mind turns back on again and I remove the last items of my clothing quickly. I don't have time to feel awkward about my nakedness as Katniss throws my clothes into a faraway corner of her room and then moves to straddle me again. My hands grip her waist as she lowers me back down to the bed and kisses me deeply.

Nothing could have prepared me for the feeling of her naked skin against mine. My whole body burns with intensity and my hands can't get enough of touching her. We kiss passionately for a few moments before Katniss moves lower and places wet kisses all over my neck and chest. Her hands trace along the defined muscles in my abdomen and she purrs against my skin.

"You definitely have the best abs I've seen," she breathes.

My ego gets seriously boosted and Katniss then sticks her tongue out to give my nipples the same treatment I had given hers earlier. The pleasure is sharp and I grit my teeth as the intensity doesn't let up. I begin bucking uncontrollably up into Katniss and she looks up with a satisfied smile.

"You don't want this to be over too quickly, do you?" she says.

I shake my head but can't help but think my virgin dick won't be able to handle much more. I don't want to cum before I even get inside of her.

"Shit, Katniss. You're too good at this," I pant.

Katniss laughs lightly before leaning down and placing a tender kiss on my lips. When she pulls back she reaches into the night stand and pulls out a condom. She rips the packet with her teeth and shuffles back to roll it down my dick.

I hiss as her hands skim down my sensitive and throbbing cock. Katniss smiles down at me again and then leans down to press her head against mine. A curtain of hair falls around us, blocking us out from the rest of the world.

"Just so you know, I don't just sleep with anyone. They have to mean something to me," she says.

It's not a declaration of love but it's just as good. I pull her down for another kiss and pour every one of my feelings for her into it. When we separate, Katniss moves back and takes my dick in her hand. She positions herself on top and then slowly guides it inside of her.

I swear loudly as I feel her walls wrap around me tightly. The sensation is nothing like I could have ever imagined. She's so warm and wet. Not even the feel of her mouth around me could compare to this.

Katniss sighs in contentment and waits a few moments before raising her hips and then slamming back down. I can't stop the expletives as she repeats this motion again and again. The friction is the greatest feeling I've ever experienced.

She repeats this for a while and I can already begin to feel my orgasm building quickly. My balls begin to feel heavy and then Katniss leans forward to start grinding her clit into my pelvis. Her movements change to a circular motion and she begins to groan louder as a result. I begin to instinctively buck up into her and Katniss grabs my hands to place them on her tits. I can only manage to grope them tightly but Katniss lets out a long moan that suggests I'm doing something right.

I desperately want to hold on for her but the sensations are too much. I begin to pant uncontrollably and my hands fall from her breasts.

"I'm going to cum," I pant.

"It's okay," Katniss says, leaning down to press her forehead against mine. "You can let go."

I bite my lip as I try to hold it for another moment but it's too hard. I cum hard into the condom leaving my pulsating cock inside of her.

Katniss collapses on top of me and takes a moment to regain her breath. I dispose of the condom before Katniss snuggles into my side. She throws a leg over my hip and nuzzles her head into the crook of my neck. She looks up at me with a grin.

"So do you feel different now you are no longer a virgin?" she asks.

I chuckle and wrap an arm around her shoulder. I press a kiss to the top of her head.

"I will be applying for my application into full adulthood first thing tomorrow," I reply.

Katniss chuckles and dances her fingers across my chest. I sigh in contentment but then frown.

"You didn't cum though, did you?" I ask.

Katniss shakes her head.

"Don't worry about it. It's a lot harder for a girl to cum and it was your first time. We have plenty of time," she says.

I frown deeper and tip her head up to look at me.

"I don't want you think I'm just a receiver. You deserve to cum too," I say.

"It's okay, Peeta. I can take care of it myself," she says.

I shake my head fiercely.

"I don't want you to," I say firmly.

I then kiss her deeply and slide my hands down to her hips. I inch my fingers closer to the curls at the apex of her thighs.

"Show me how to make you feel good," I say.

Katniss looks up at me dumbly but nods. She reaches down to grab my wrist and guides my hand into her wetness. She's still soaking and the egotistical male inside of me is proud I made her that way. She sweeps my hand over her entrance before guiding it up to her clit.

"Just there. Rub hard circles just there," she instructs.

I nod my head and bite my lip in concentration as I do as she says. Katniss gasps as my fingers make the circles and she tilts her body to give me better access. She grips on to my shoulders as her hips begin to move in time with my motions. She shifts closer and reaches up to whisper in my ear.

"Stick your finger inside of me. Use your thumb to rub my clit," she says.

I nod my head and then remove my hand lower to dip a finger inside of her. I begin moving it in and out before moving my thumb up to her clit. It takes me a moment to get into a rhythm but when I do Katniss moans loudly and buries her head into my shoulder.

"Yes, Peeta. Keep doing that," she pants.

I smile smugly and continue to finger her furiously. Katniss begins moaning my name and my dick is in danger of becoming erect again. My fingers keep working her until Katniss' back suddenly snaps back and I feel her walls contract around my fingers. Her body goes limp around me and she lets out a long and satisfied sigh. I pull my hand away and lick the juices off my finger. Katniss laughs as I lick my lips. She tastes tangy but I like it.

I bend down to kiss her softly on her lips.

"That was so cool to feel you feel you cum around my finger. It will be even better to feel you cumming round my dick," I say.

Katniss chuckles as she snuggles into my side.

"Okay, Hugh Hefner. One orgasm and you think you are the World's greatest lover," she replies.

"I think we should definitely do it again to help me reach that status," I reply with a smile.

Katniss laughs again and I pull her close to me. I can't imagine sharing this moment with anyone else.

* * *

I sneak back into school later that night. I creep up the stairs and quietly duck into my dorm room. I carefully shut the door behind me and turn with a smile. Finnick coughs and catches my eye. He raises his eyebrow when he sees the triumphant smile on my lips.

"No way! You finally got laid tonight?" he asks.

I grin wider and nod my head.

"Marvel is the only virgin in the group now," I reply.

"My little boy is all grown up," Finnick says placing his hand on his chest.

I laugh before getting into my bed. I can't shift the smile on my face as I slide under the covers.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who is still following this story. Your support does motivate me to write more. This chapter and the next chapter are pretty fluffy but this story is far from over. Further angst is coming so enjoy the relative peace for now!**


	10. Chapter 10: First (Legal) Drink

Chapter 10

 _First (Legal) Drink_

 _February_

A loud popping noise jolts me awake and I screw my eyes at the brightness in my dorm room. My friends all stare down at me wearing multi-coloured party hats and are surrounded by hundreds of balloons and streamers from party poppers.

"Happy Birthday!" they all shout.

I groan and scrub my eyes to try and rid the sleep. I glance at my alarm clock and see that it only 6am.

"You couldn't have waited a little later to ambush me?" I ask.

I groggily sit up in my bed and my friends all grin at me.

"The warden will be round in half an hour. We needed to wake you so you would have time to drink this," Cato says.

He pushes a can of beer into my hands and urges me to open it.

"This is a big moment. Your first legal drink," he adds.

I chuckle and pop open the can.

"And the path to alcoholism starts here," I reply with a smile.

The guys all watch me as I take a sip and I let out a satisfied gasp for effect. Finnick slaps me on the shoulder and presses a present into my hand.

"That's the spirit. Happy eighteenth," he says. "You can now legally drink, vote and buy scissors."

I chuckle as I take the present off him.

"Please don't tell me there is a list of things I need to do like there was at your birthday. I really don't need to buy a crossbow," I say.

Finnick's eighteenth was two months ago and he made a list of all the things he could do now he hit that age. One of those things is to be able to buy a crossbow. Finnick was very determined to buy one but it quickly got confiscated after he accidently aimed the crossbow at Mr Abernathy's head. It pierced right through our teacher's hat.

"I might have a list of dares," Finnick replies with a mischievous grin. "But don't worry. I made them Peeta friendly. There will be nothing that will get you in trouble with the police."

Everyone laughs and I begin unwrapping the presents. As it's my eighteenth birthday all the gifts are alcohol themed. Cato bought me a beer cooler, Marvel, a comedy beer belt and Finnick bought me a silver hipflask with my name engraved on it. Finnick grabs the hip flask off me and pulls a bottle of whiskey out from underneath his bed. He then opens the flask and starts pouring the amber liquid in it.

"This will make Templesmith's lessons today a lot more interesting," he says.

* * *

School drags because I am desperate for the day to end so I can celebrate my birthday with my friends. Finnick takes my hip flask to lessons but I decline to drink any of it. We would be put in detention if we are caught and that is the last thing I want for tonight. And I still need to keep on top of my notes if I want to get the grades to do medicine.

Just before lunch, excited murmurs begin to filter through the classroom. Someone has sneakily checked their phone and seen an email from UCAS, the university application board, stating that the Oxbridge offers have just come out. This news spreads like wild fire and Mr Latier sighs heavily when he notices that no one is paying attention. He shuts the lid of his laptop and shakes his head.

"I suppose you can all go and check your email. None of you are going to remember anything I teach now anyway," he says.

There are excited cheers and nervous whispers as Mr Latier announces this and the room is filled with the sound of scraping chairs as people eagerly escape the classroom. I find Finnick in the corridors and he tips his head in the direction of the library.

"And the teacher's say our whole lives will depend on what we find out in the next five minutes," he says.

I smile back at him but my heart hammers in my chest. A slightly nauseous feeling rises in my chest and my palms begin to sweat. I'm not sure what I want the application to say.

Finnick is the only one of my close friends to apply for Oxbridge but he's always been confident he'll get into Oxford. We find a spare computer in the library and Finnick punches his hand in delight when he logs into his UCAS account.

"Nailed it! I get three As in the summer and I'm going to hit Oxford hard!" he declares.

"You're just excited about finding some secret society there," I reply with a smile.

Finnick eyes sparkle with mischief.

"Or maybe I'll set up one of my own," he replies.

I laugh before Finnick logs out so that I can sign in. I hold my breath as I wait for the screen to load. My heart still pounds but I'm not sure if it's do with apprehension about not getting in. I think I'm more nervous about getting in.

Eventually the page loads and my list of choices pop up. I notice straight away that Newcastle has also gotten back to me. A smile spreads across my face as I see I got a conditional offer.

"I got into Newcastle," I say with pride. "Just need three As to get in."

"Awesome, mate! But what about Cambridge?" Finnick replies.

I flick my eyes down and scan for Cambridge.

"I got a conditional offer for there too. Straight As needed also," I say.

My heart sinks a little and Finnick stares as he notices my despondency.

"You don't sound excited," he points out.

I turn the computer off and shrug my shoulders.

"I guess it means I have to choose now. It would have been easier if I hadn't got into Cambridge. Then the choice would have been taken out of my hands," I say.

Finnick frowns.

"If you don't want to go to Cambridge, then don't go. There are plenty of other people that will happily take your place," he says.

"But that's why I feel bad. There will be loads of people left gutted today about not getting in. And I'm disappointed for the exact opposite reason," I say.

Finnick puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You need to spend less time in your head. You are over thinking this too much," he says.

"Maybe…" I sigh.

Finnick shakes his head.

"This conversation is turning into too much of downer. It's your birthday. Only two more hours of lessons and then we're taking you to the pub," he says.

I laugh and push thoughts of Cambridge and Newcastle out of my head.

"I hear Marvel made a cake," I say.

Finnick scrunches his nose.

"I wouldn't get too excited about it. He accidently put the oven on grill and has tried to cover the black bits up with icing," he replies.

I let out a loud laugh as we begin walking to the dinner hall.

"At least it sounds better than the cake he used salt instead of sugar for," I reply.

Finnick laughs too.

"We only keep him around so we can give him loads of crap for his screw-ups," he says.

I nod my head in agreement before we meet up with Cato and Marvel in the dinner hall. I give Marvel shit straight away for messing up my cake.

* * *

After school we all rush back to our dorms and change out of our school uniforms, ready to go to the pub. Finnick marches me proudly up to the bar and I take out my ID smugly as the bartender serves me.

"One pint of lager, please," I state.

The bored bartender peers at my driver's license and sighs.

"Congrats on your birthday," the say drily.

I smile broadly as I take my ID back and wait patiently for my drink.

"Losing your virginity and legally able to buy alcohol. You're a proper adult now," Finnick says.

"Next I'll be complaining about taxes and worrying about what school my children will get into," I reply.

"Hey. No mini Peetas any time soon. Make sure you always wrap it up," Finnick says. "I have some flavoured condoms you might want to try."

We share a smile and the bartender comes back with my drink. Finnick leans against the bar and takes a long sip as he looks out onto the pub. The door opens and he turns to me with a grin.

"Talking of Katniss…" he says.

He gives me a nudge and I snap my head around to see Katniss smiling at me from the doorway. Her nose is rosy from the cold outside but her eyes sparkle with joy. I push off the bar and we meet half way at an empty table.

"Happy birthday," she says.

I smile and bend down to place a kiss on her lips.

"How did you manage to sneak in? You're not eighteen yet," I ask.

"Leevy flirted with the bouncer," Katniss says, tipping her head at her friends behind her.

I look up and nod my head in greeting at the people behind her. Finnick greets Gale enthusiastically as he comes back over with his pint.

"Mate! When are we next having a race? I've been honing my racing skills especially," Finnick declares.

"I was thinking next weekend. My mum is away so we can have a big party afterwards. It's really fun beating you," Gale says.

Finnick grins broadly and shakes his head. The two boys then take a seat and bend their heads together as they begin talking plans for next weekend. Katniss turns to me and digs something out of her pocket. She pulls out a simple wooden key chain and hands it over to me.

"I got you a present," she says shyly.

I take the keyring in my hand and examine it carefully. I look at Katniss in awe when I spot the intricate wooden mockingjay attached.

"You didn't need to get me a gift," I say.

Katniss shrugs her shoulders.

"It's nothing much. Prim helped me make it," she replies simply. "I noticed you didn't have a key ring for your car and knew you liked the mockingjay painting for the same reasons as me."

I shake my head in disbelief and then lean forward to kiss her.

"Thank you. Much better than the beer belt Marvel got me," I say.

Katniss chuckles and I shuffle closer to her.

"Do you want a drink?" I ask.

Katniss shakes her head and we both take a seat.

"I'm okay right now. How's your birthday been going?" she asks.

I take a breath before telling her all about my wake-up call this morning. Katniss laughs and then I tell her about Cambridge and Newcastle.

"Congratulations!" she exclaims. "I think you are going to be a great doctor."

"Getting in seems easy. Choosing where to go is the hard part," I reply.

Katniss rolls her eyes at me.

"Oh no! I can't choose which extremely good university to go to!" Katniss says, mimicking my voice. "Middle class problems."

I laugh and relax a bit in my chair.

"I suppose when you put it like that…." I say.

Katniss raises her eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry, but in Seam more people have murder convictions than university degrees," she says.

I hang my head a little in shame.

"I think you already know which one you want to go to. You're just scared of disappointing your parents," Katniss points out.

"But who turns down Cambridge?" I say.

Katniss shakes her head.

"You told me you preferred the vibe in Newcastle. You need to do what is best for you. You will be miserable if you don't," she replies.

"You make it sound so simple," I say, putting my arms around her.

Katniss smiles softly up at me.

"Because it can be. Close your eyes right now and picture yourself at uni next year. Where do you see?" she asks.

I do as she says and close my eyes. Immediately an image of me walking round the Newcastle campus pops into my head.

"I see Newcastle," I admit when I open my eyes.

Katniss nods her head in triumph.

"Then you know what to do," she replies.

I sigh and rest my chin against her shoulder.

"That's going to be a fun conversation with Mum," I say. Katniss gives me a sympathetic smile and I sigh again. "I suppose wherever I choose, I'm going to be far away from you next year. I'm not sure I'm going to like that."

Katniss tenses in my arms but doesn't respond to my comment. But with the end of the school year fast approaching, we can't ignore this fact for too much longer.

"What about you? Have you got any plans for next year?" I ask.

"I'll still be at ASDA," Katniss says.

"Have you thought about college? There are some really good courses there. It might inspire you to do something different," I suggest.

Katniss shakes her head.

"Mum's shifts are about to be cut. I'll need to pick up more work at ASDA to make sure the bills are paid," Katniss says.

"I'm sure there are some grants you could apply for to help you while you study. Gale told me your grades at school. You're smart, Katniss. It was only the need to support your family that stopped you from going to college in the first place," I say.

Katniss sighs and turns around in my arms.

"I'm going to kill Gale," she says. "And those reasons still exist. You've never had to make a can of baked beans last three days or have frost gather on the inside of your windows because you can't afford to turn the heating on. I've lived like that before and starting college would mean we'd go back to living like that. If it was just me I would consider it, but I won't do that to Prim."

My shoulders slump forward and I sigh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise things ever got that bad," I say.

Katniss smiles at me and reaches up to cup my cheek.

"We come from two different worlds. It can be easy to forget at times when we hang out in a big group. And I love that you care enough to try and convince me otherwise but college just isn't on the cards for me right now. Maybe once Prim's older and settled in a job I'll do it," Katniss replies.

I smile back and lean down to give her a soft kiss.

"Just do what is best for you," I say.

Katniss raises her eyebrow at me.

"Are you using my own line on me?" she asks.

"Maybe," I say with a grin.

Katniss shakes her head at me and I laugh before swooping down to kiss her again. Katniss brings her hands up to kiss me back but we are interrupted by Finnick bounding over to us.

"Okay, Peet. Time to break it up. Your first dare awaits you," Finnick exclaims.

Katniss and I reluctantly part and I tuck her into my side.

"Bring it on. I'm ready," I say.

Finnick smiles triumphantly and slams a bottle of blue WKD in front of me.

"Your first task is to strawpedo this," he declares.

"This is pretty tame by your standards," I say as I take the bottle off him.

Cato hands me a straw and I place it inside the bottle. Finnick continues to smile at me mischievously.

"I thought I'd start gently with you. But don't worry. The dares get trickier from here," he says.

I raise my eyebrow at him but tip the bottle up to my lips. I down the contents rapidly as the straw stops a vacuum from creating. I down the whole bottle in one go as people around me chant to encourage me on. I slam the empty bottle back down on the table with a triumphant grin.

Finnick and Marvel cheer loudly and Finnick demands a round of shots. Katniss shakes her head at me and leans in closer.

"Is it bad that watching you do that turned me on," she murmurs.

I shake my head as I wrap my arms around her again.

"I love you so don't judge you for anything you think," I reply.

* * *

We spend a couple of hours in the pub. Finnick continues to give me more dares, including drinking a tabasco shot and switching underwear with Katniss. I shift about uncomfortably on my chair as her cotton orange pants squish my parts uncomfortably together.

Some people get restless staying in the same place so Gale suggests we head to a small gig nearby.

"Free entry and they won't ID anyone on the door," Gale says.

Most of the group nod their heads in agreement and we soon pack up to leave. Katniss and I walk hand in hand as we follow Gale to the hidden club.

I would never have found the venue on my own. The entrance is concealed down the bottom of some dark steps and the corridors are narrow when we get inside. We strip off our coats and leave them at the cloakroom before filing into the small stage area.

The area is very compact with only room for about a hundred people and the stage is so close that even the people at the back are close enough to see the sweat of the musicians.

The band are already in the middle of the set and play indie rock type music. Katniss' eyes light up when she sees them and grabs my hand to pull me to the front. We come to a halt at the front of the stage and I feel the music vibrating through my bones. Katniss immediately cheers and begins dancing in time with the music.

"I love gigs like this," she shouts into my ear. "I feel like part of the show."

I smile back at her as she lets loose to the music. She closes her eyes and I am captivated by the sway of her hips. I spy some of the others in another corner of the club but am in no rush to join them. I enjoy watching Katniss too much.

The gig is so different from anything I've been to before. It's a lot more stripped back than the overpriced commercial concerts I've been to in the past and it's impossible not to get swept along with the band. After each song there is a brief interlude when the band interacts with the audience and it makes the whole thing intimate and unique. I'm so caught up in it that I don't even care that we are missing our curfew back at school.

Katniss is having a great time too. She whoops and cheers louder than anyone but she also keeps looking back to give me tender smiles. I bob my head enthusiastically along and Katniss turns to pull me in.

"Dance with me," she demands.

I do as she says as her arms sling around my neck and tangle in my curls. My hands find her waist and pull her in close to me. Katniss smiles as I pull our bodies flush together and we begin swaying in time with the music. It doesn't take long for my hands to begin to wander and they inch up Katniss' rib cage. Katniss tips her head back, exposing her slender neck to me and I don't waste time before I swoop down to plant kisses there. Katniss' hands weave tighter into my curls and my lips move up to gently nip at her ear.

The beat of the song changes to something slower and the rhythm of our bodies changes to match it. Our cores press together and begin to grind into each other. I kiss back up to Katniss' lips and we kiss languidly in the middle of the dance floor. My grip on her body grows tighter and my heart hammers even louder in my chest.

Katniss releases my curls and stretches her arms back, tilting her body nearer the floor. I bend with her as she leans so far back that the ends of her hair sweep against the floor. The tops of her round breasts are perfectly exposed to me and I lick my lips as I twirl her around. She closes her eyes for a moment and I take the time to appreciate every inch of her body. But as soon as there is a drop in the music I abruptly pull her up, our noses bumping each other gently as we come face to face again.

Katniss opens her eyes in surprise and pants slightly as our cores press together again. She smiles softly at me and reaches up to sweep a strand of hair off my face. Her grey eyes sparkle with happiness and she looks the most content I have ever seen her.

"I love you," she states.

My heart stops and I shake my head, disbelieving.

"Are you just saying that because it's my birthday?" I ask.

Katniss smiles and shakes head.

"I could wait until next week and tell you on Valentine's Day instead," she teases.

I realise that she's not joking. She really means the words. She can't stop smiling as she looks up at me.

"You really love me?" I ask, with a smile spreading across my face.

Katniss nods her head.

"I love you," she confirms.

My heart bursts with happiness and I grip Katniss tightly as I pick her up. She yelps as I lift her up but smiles once she's steadied herself using my shoulders.

"I love you so much," I reply with a smile.

Katniss laughs before she slides back down my body and we stare, smiling stupidly, for a few moments before we snap together and engage in a searing kiss.

* * *

I'm on cloud nine for the rest of the week and even feel brave enough to accept Newcastle as my first choice for university. I decide to wait until I see my parents next week to break the news to them. I want to give myself time to prepare for them.

I have a rugby match on Saturday morning, something I don't particularly like at this time of year due to the cold. My hands are frozen by half time and it's almost painful to throw and catch the ball. Nobody really listens to the coach at half time as we all huddle round the space heater in an effort to get warm before the second half starts.

It's not much use though. I barely feel any warmer at the start of the second half and hope the time passes quickly before I can hop in the warm shower.

I clap and blow on my hands as I wait for the other team to kick off and as I scan the opposition, I notice two new people enter to come and watch the match. I stop when I see them, so surprised that they would turn up. But Katniss catches my eye, smiles and waves at me just before the whistle blows. I wave back but then Gale stamps his feet and gestures for them to take a seat in the stand. I'm so busy watching them take their seats that I almost miss the start of the second half.

The second half is a lot easier to play knowing Katniss is watching me. She's never shown an interest in watching me play before but it gives me a little boost to know she's cheering me on.

The game is a rather uninspiring 9-3 win for us and while my team mates share some half heartened celebrations before heading for the showers, I go straight to Katniss. I jump over the advertising boards and greet her with an enthusiastic smile.

Katniss smiles back and reaches up to kiss me. I smile into the kiss and keep my arms around her once we've pulled back.

"I didn't know you were coming to watch me play," I say.

"I thought it was about time I come and see the boy I love play something he loves," she says with a smile.

My heart swells and I bend down to press my forehead against hers.

"I love hearing you say that," I sigh.

"What? I love you?" Katniss says with a cheeky grin.

I laugh before leaning in to kiss her deeply again.

Gale makes a gagging noise and Katniss and I laugh as we pull back.

"I came to see some half decent sport. Instead I got a boring tussle in the mud and some soft porn from you two," he says.

I grin as I turn Katniss round and hug her so her back is pressed against my front.

"Always good to hear from a new fan," I reply.

Gale shakes his head but before we can say anything else, Effie Trinket, the mother of another member of the rugby team and one of my mum's best friends approaches us.

"Peeta! It's been so long since I've spoken to you. I was just having lunch with your mum yesterday," she exclaims.

I cringe and clutch Katniss to me protectively.

"It's always lovely to see you, Effie," I reply.

Katniss eyes Effie warily, not sure what to make of this woman in a bright pink fluffy coat and high heels. Effie's eye's flit to Katniss and she looks her up and down.

"Your mum didn't mention that you had a girlfriend. How charming," Effie says.

My grip tightens on Katniss again and Gale looks in disapproval of the woman standing in front of him. Effie stands, staring at me expectantly, wanting details I don't know how to share.

My parents still don't know about Katniss. I like that I have been able to keep her to myself for a bit. As soon as mum finds out she is going to demand to know everything about Katniss. I've seen the interrogations Bran and Rye's girlfriends have faced in the past and want to spare Katniss from that as long as possible. Plus, I know Mum isn't going to be able to look past Katniss' Seam background.

"This is Katniss, Effie," I say. "This was her first rugby match today."

Effie tilts her head and gives Katniss a sickly sweet smile.

"And did you enjoy it, honey?" she asks.

"It was nice seeing Peeta play something he enjoys," Katniss replies.

Effie waits for either us to expand but neither of us do. I won't be able to stop Mum finding out about Katniss now and I rather she hear the rest from me.

After a long awkward silence, Effie gets the message and decides to move on.

"Well," she says. "It was lovely to see you again, Peeta. And so delightful to meet you, Katniss."

Effie gives us a little wave and then turns to walk away. I let out a breath I didn't even realise that I was holding. Once Effie is gone Katniss turns round to face me.

"Your parents still don't know about me, do they?" she asks.

I hang my head in shame.

"No," I reply.

* * *

 **A/N: So Katniss and Mrs Mellark are going to come face to face in the next chapter! Peeta has been keeping a lot from his mum and I think it's safe to say she's not going to be amused.**

 **I hope everyone is still enjoying Peeta's journey.**


	11. Chapter 11: First time caught having sex

Chapter 11

 _First time caught having sex_

 _February_

Mum's name flashes up on my phone screen for the tenth time today. I managed to ignore all her calls while Katniss and I hung out after the rugby match but know I can no longer delay the inevitable. I take a deep breath before I press the answer button.

"Hi, Mum," I say.

"I see you are finally answering your phone. I've been trying to call you for the last couple of hours," Mum replies.

"I was out," I say.

"With your girlfriend?" Mum asks sharply.

"Yes," I reply. "I made her lunch and then we hung out at her house."

"Alone?" Mum asks, mortified.

"Her little sister was there too. We played Pictionary," I say.

Mum scoffs and I know she will be shaking her head on the other side of the phone.

"How long has this being going on? Do you know how embarrassing it was for me to find out from Effie Trinket? It makes it look like I don't know anything about my son!" Mum exclaims.

"We've been seeing each other for four months. She means a lot to me, Mum," I reply.

"Then why didn't you tell us about her? Apparently her name is Katniss but I know nothing else about her! What school does she go to anyway?" Mum asks.

I pause as I gain the courage to admit the truth to her.

"She's not at school. Katniss left at the end of year eleven," I admit. "She works at ASDA at the moment."

There is a long silence on the other end of the line and I wonder if Mum has hung up. Eventually she seems to regain her senses and squawks down the phone.

"ASDA! As in the budget supermarket?" she asks.

"Yep. The one with the green uniforms," I reply.

Mum makes some sort of choking noise on the other end of the phone and I square my shoulders back as I prepare to defend Katniss.

"Now everything makes sense," Mum wails. "The arrest. The attitude in rugby training. It's been her. She's been leading you astray!"

"Katniss isn't leading me astray. She's actually been really good for me. I've enjoyed this year of school so much because she takes me out of my comfort zone. I'm finally living my life instead of always having my head stuck in books," I retort.

Mum lets out a heavy sigh.

"I won't have her distract you. You are going places and she is destined to be stuck in that supermarket," Mum says.

"Stop being so bigoted. You have no idea what her life his like. She's smart and I know she will do great things," I reply.

"Don't be so naïve, Peeta," Mum scoffs. "I've seen this before. Even some of my friends tried something from the other side of the tracks at one time. But it always ended the same. It may be new and exciting to begin with but it never lasts. You are from two different worlds and at some point that catches up with you. I don't want you to be hurt when that happens."

I let out a long breath and shake my head.

"That won't happen with me and Katniss. I love her," I reply.

Mum sighs heavily down the other end of the line.

"Young love very rarely lasts," she says. There is a long pause before she speaks again. "I want to meet her."

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes. I don't like it but I know, after Rye, that forbidding you to see her will have the opposite effect. I think I should know who you are dating," she says.

"Okay," I reply.

"Bring her to your birthday party next weekend. It will be the perfect opportunity to meet her," Mum says.

I pause, unsure if the party is the best place. Mum has planned a very big and very fancy party to celebrate my eighteenth birthday next Saturday. All my family will be there and they can be quite an intimidating bunch when all together.

"It might be a bit much to ask Katniss to meet the entire family all at once," I say.

"I'm losing patience with you, Peeta. I offer to meet your girlfriend and you're still not happy with me!" Mum exclaims.

"It's fine, Mum," I say, desperately wanting to avoid another argument. "I'll bring Katniss next weekend."

"Good. I hope you aren't keeping any more secrets from me," she says.

I tell her of course not but fail to mention that I've chosen Newcastle as my first uni choice. I want the meeting with Katniss out the way before I drop that bombshell.

Katniss isn't thrilled with the idea of meeting my parents at the party. She was a little pissed that I hadn't told them about us in the first place but I was able to convince her that was more to do with the fact I was embarrassed of them than embarrassed of her.

She opens the door with a nervous smile when I come to pick her up but my eyes widen in alarm when I see what she is wearing.

"You're not going to the party dressed like that, are you?" I ask.

Katniss looks down at the dark skinny jeans and forest green blouse she is wearing.

"What's wrong with it?" she asks.

Her tone of voice tells me she is not happy with my question.

"It's just that all the men will be in shirts and ties and the girls in dresses. Mum likes tradition," I say, trying to tread carefully.

Katniss frowns at me.

"Your mum shouldn't care what I am wearing," Katniss replies.

I rattle my brain to find the right way to put this. Mum already has enough ammunition against Katniss as it is. I don't need to add something else to the list.

"Could you maybe wear the red dress? The one you wore to the restaurant I took you to? I remember how much I wanted to kiss you the first time I saw you in it," I say.

Katniss sighs and tugs on the ends of her sleeves. I put a grin on my face and then take a step towards her.

"Plus, it will be easier to fool around later," I whisper with a wicked smile.

Katniss smiles up at me and shakes her head.

"Good to see your dick rules your head just like every other teenage boy," Katniss replies.

She's still smiling though and I know my playful flirting has paid off. Katniss sighs once again before turning to go and get changed.

"I'm only doing this because I love you," she states as she disappears into her bedroom.

"And I love you ever more for it," I reply with a grin.

Katniss laughs from in her room and emerges moments later wearing the red dress. My smile grows wider as she approaches me and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"You are so beautiful," I say softly.

Katniss smiles tenderly up at me before reaching up and kissing me on the lips.

"I think you've told me that a few times," she says with a grin.

* * *

The outdoor lights twinkle as we pull up to my parents' house. They live in a large detached house in the countryside. It comes complete with an outdoor swimming pool and stables. Katniss' eyes widen when she sees the Mellark Manor sign swinging in the wind. She presses in closer to my side.

"I always forget how rich you are. I feel like I'm going to dirty the house just by stepping inside," she says.

I give her hand a squeeze and kiss the top of her head.

"Everything will be okay. Most of my family will just be excited that I have a girlfriend," I reassure her.

Katniss shakes her head.

"I don't know how to talk to these people. I have nothing in common with them," Katniss says.

"You found things to talk about with me," I say. "And if you get really stuck you can just talk about how amazing I am."

I turn to her with a grin and Katniss rolls her eyes.

"And how incredibly modest you are," she says sarcastically.

We share another grin before I knock on the door and Mum opens it with a wide smile. She immediately leans in to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie!" she exclaims. "I know we didn't celebrate it with you last week but hopefully tonight will make up for it."

I nod my head in agreement but Mum's attention has already turned to Katniss. She scrutinises Katniss once we've removed our coats but Katniss doesn't bat an eyelash and stands up tall as Mum looks at her.

"And you must be Katniss," Mum says. "I wish I could say I knew lots about you, but Peeta has been keeping you a secret."

Mum flashes me a look before turning back to Katniss.

"It's nice to meet you," Katniss says politely. "Thank you for inviting me."

Mum gives Katniss a slightly less than sincere smile before turning to lead us through to the living room.

"Oh, it's not a problem. I suppose you haven't had the opportunity to attend many parties like this," Mum says.

"Mum…" I warn as we walk through.

"Oh stop overreacting, Peeta. It was just an innocent comment," she replies.

I open my mouth to protest further but Katniss shakes her head at me.

"Let's not agitate her just after we've arrived," she whispers in my ear.

I let out a deep breath and nod my head. Mum dances into the living room and swoops over to a tray of champagne glasses. She hands two to Katniss and I before taking one for herself.

"I hope you enjoy the bubbles, Katniss," she says.

She keeps her eyes on Katniss as we all take a sip and Mum lets out a satisfied sigh after. There is a short pause before she addresses Katniss again.

"So, Katniss, Peeta tells me you left school. What made you come to that decision?" she asks.

Thankfully Katniss doesn't have to answer as Dad sweeps into the room and puts an arm around Mum's waist.

"Let's not start with the hard questions, Caroline," he says. He then turns to Katniss with a kind smile. "I'm so excited to meet the girl that is making Peeta so happy. I'm Mark."

Dad sticks out his hand and Katniss blushes a little as she shakes it. Dad continues to smile as he turns to face me.

"She's certainly very beautiful. But then again you've always had an eye for beauty," Dad says, giving me a cheeky wink.

"That didn't take long for you to embarrass me, Dad," I say.

He and Katniss chuckle and Dad turns back to look at her.

"So how did you two meet anyway? I'm a sucker for a good meet cute moment," Dad says.

"Katniss helped me change a tyre after I got a puncture," I reply.

"Good thing you were around. Peeta is useless with cars. The amount of times he's filled the car with petrol instead of diesel," Dad says.

Katniss nods her head in agreement.

"He thought he could put washing up liquid inside to help clean the windows," Katniss replies.

Dad lets out a loud laugh.

"It's a good thing he didn't put that on his Cambridge application," Dad chortles.

I shake my head at them all.

"I see how this is going to go. You are all just going to make fun of me tonight," I say.

Katniss and Dad share a grin.

"I certainly have plenty of embarrassing stories about Peeta. And Caroline has the baby pictures on hand for later too," Dad says.

Katniss laughs.

"Peeta has certainly done his fair share of stupid things since I've known him," Katniss agrees.

I shake my head again but smile. Hopefully Dad will be able to counteract Mum's interrogation.

Shortly after, the doorbell goes and Mum dashes off to answer it. Soon the house is filled with family members and they all come up to me and congratulate me on turning eighteen. I try to keep Katniss by my side but she soon gets intercepted by Mum, who immediately begins firing off questions. Katniss looks a bit overwhelmed by the sheer volume but she seems to hold her own against Mum. Lots of other family members come up to Katniss too and I can tell she spends most of the night repeating the same stories again and again.

I manage to escape the clutches of my family and head to the kitchen for a drink before going off to find Katniss. However, in the kitchen, I find my older brother, Rye. Mum thinks that by inviting him to these things he'll see what he's missing and go back to uni like she wants. But Rye just uses it as an excuse for free food.

He smiles at me broadly when I enter and hands me a whiskey and coke he has just mixed.

"Happy eighteenth, baby bro!" he declares.

I smile as I take the glass off him and we clink glasses together.

"How's life been?" Rye asks. "Mum has been busting my balls saying that I am a bad influence on you. Heard you even got arrested by the police."

I smile as I lean back against the counter.

"It was all a bit of fun," I reply.

Rye chuckles.

"So I hear. And bonus points for bringing the non-privately educated girlfriend to the party. It's kind of funny seeing Mum try to make small talk with her," Rye says.

I laugh.

"I'm surprised she hasn't made a bigger deal about Katniss. I remember the scene she made when you brought that girl with the nose ring," I say.

"I brought that girl to purposefully wind Mum up," Rye replies.

We both share a grin.

"You've always been her favourite. They didn't think they could have any more kids and then you popped out. Though that does mean you have the biggest expectations on you," Rye says.

I nod my head and take another sip of my drink.

"Mum has felt suffocating this year. She has this perfect image in her head of what my life is going to be like and I'm not sure if I want that any longer," I admit.

Rye splutters on his drink and wipes the liquid away with the back of his hand.

"You really are having a mini-rebellion, aren't you? You have always been so compliant to Mummy's wishes. I kind of hated you for it," Rye says.

I shrug my shoulders as I take another drink.

"Katniss has made me see that I have been living in a bubble too long. I don't want to go through my life always meeting the same types of people and doing the same pompous things," I say.

"I'm impressed. Katniss must be doing some great things in bed to make you question Mum," Rye says.

I thump him. Rye chortles as he rubs the part I hit.

"Though going to Cambridge is not going to get you out of that bubble," Rye adds.

"I put Cambridge as my second choice. I want to go to Newcastle," I admit.

Rye slaps me on the shoulder.

"Oh my God! Have you told Mum and Dad yet?" he asks.

I shake my head. Rye grins at me broadly and puts his hand over his chest.

"I can't wait to not be the disappointing son anymore!" he exclaims.

"Thanks for boosting my confidence," I reply.

Rye just grins at me again and shrugs his shoulder.

"Just so you know, I like this version of Peeta. I hope he sticks around," he says.

We share a smile before Rye wanders back towards the party. I leave my drink behind and go and search for Katniss.

I get a picture message from Finnick wearing his war paint for the race tonight. The race is planned for midnight so Katniss and I hope to sneak away before then to watch. The trash talk between Finnick and Gale has been very amusing this week and both guys are desperate to win.

As I come out the kitchen I spy Katniss ducking into the coat cupboard. I frown when I see her and hope that something hasn't happened while I was talking to Rye. I stuff my phone back in my pocket and dart after her.

Katniss jumps a little when I enter but relaxes when she sees me. She gives me a tired smile.

"Oh, it's only you," she says.

I smile sympathetically as I lean beside her against the pile of coats.

"Is everything okay? Did my mum do something?" I ask.

Katniss shakes her head.

"I just needed some space. I've never had to answer so many questions about myself," she replies.

"I'm sorry. This isn't how I wanted you to meet everyone. But you are doing really well. So many of my relatives have come up to me to say how charming you are," I say.

Katniss gives me a smile.

"I've not remembered anyone's name and your mum is determined to know every last detail about me," she says.

"I know. But it's not just you. She's like this with all my brothers' girlfriends. She hates being out of the loop," I say.

Katniss nods her head.

"She loves you a lot. There us a lot pride when she talks about you. She's not as bad as I thought she would be," Katniss says.

"Really?" I ask.

Katniss nods her head.

"She appalled by my background but she hasn't been mean to me because of it. I think she thinks that I'm just a phase and I'll be gone before a golden girl from Cambridge comes along," she says.

I turn so that my body frames Katniss against the wall. I reach up to weave my hands in her hair and I look deeply in her eyes.

"I don't want anyone else, Katniss. I won't be able to do better than you," I say passionately.

Katniss smiles at me softly and places a kiss on the inside of my wrist.

"We're really young, Peeta. There are lots of things that could happen," she says.

I shake my head fiercely and press my forehead against hers.

"This is more than just some teenage puppy love, Katniss. You must feel it. My whole world changes when I am with you," I say.

Katniss takes a deep breath and nods her head. Her hands come to rest on my shoulders.

"It scares me how much I love you," she breathes.

Our bodies become pressed together and instinctively we both start to rub together. I tilt Katniss' head up to get a better angle.

"I will always love you," I state firmly.

Katniss nods her head in agreement before I swoop down and capture her lips. The heat rises quickly between us and we tug and pull on clothes. Katniss gasps as I kiss away from her lips and gently bite down on her collarbone. My erection already strains against my suit trousers and Katniss pulls my head back up to kiss me wildly.

We both breath heavily when we pull away and Katniss reaches up to whisper in my ear.

"I need you," she whines.

"I don't have any condoms," I breathe.

"In my bag," Katniss says, kicking the small handbag at our feet.

I quickly scoop it up and rustle about until I find one.

"You brought condoms to my parents' house?" I ask.

Katniss nods her head as she begins planting kisses on the side of my neck.

"I thought we could defile your childhood bed," she says between kisses.

I groan and pull her back up for another kiss. I then release her and drop to my knees. My hands skim up Katniss' calves and along her thighs. Katniss sighs as I brush against her underwear and spread her legs a little wider. I feel her wetness through the thin material of her underwear and duck my head underneath her dress to place a soft kiss on her mound. Katniss lets out a moan and I pull my head abruptly out from her dress.

"You have to stay quiet," I say with a smirk.

Katniss nods her head and bites her lip as my hands skim up her thighs again and hook round the edge of her underwear. I pause for just a moment, placing a kiss on her hip, before yanking the underwear down and throwing it into a corner. Katniss sticks out her hands for me and helps pulls me up. We kiss fiercely again as Katniss' hands make work on my belt and she pushes my trousers down.

Her hand finds my erection and she pumps it a few times before I rip open the condom with my teeth and slide it on my length. With one quick movement, I hitch Katniss' leg over my hip and slam into her.

I bite my lip to stop myself from moaning and Katniss buries her head into my shoulder.

"Keep moving," she urges, bucking her hips up into mine.

I nod my head as I take a tight grip on her bottom and begin rutting at a frantic pace. The noise from the party filters through the cloakroom door but it just adds to the hotness of the situation. Katniss claws at the back of my shirt and we both place as many kisses as we can on exposed flesh.

My hand darts underneath Katniss' dress again and finds her clit at the apex of her thighs. I press down on it sharply and Katniss yelps and grips onto me tighter. My thumb starts to rub quick hard circles over it and Katniss tenses around me.

"Fuck, Peeta. Keep doing that. Just keep doing that," she breathes.

I nod my head in determination as my fingers continue to work her in the same rhythm as my thrusts. Just as my balls begin to feel heavy, I feel Katniss' walls explode around me. She cries into my shoulder and I press her tightly to me as I race to my own peak.

I'm about to explode into the condom when the cupboard door opens and the sound of my dad's voice appears.

"I hope you had a good time at the party, Mum. Oh! Peeta!" he exclaims.

Both Katniss and I freeze and my boner disappears quicker than sweets given to children. Katniss hides her head in my shoulder and my bare arse is left exposed to my dad and Granny.

They are both left open mouthed and it takes a long time for anyone to say anything. I don't dare turn round. The mortification is too high but Dad eventually comes to his senses and turns Granny away.

"I think we should give Peeta a minute. Why don't you try another one of the salmon cakes?" Dad asks.

He ushers Granny away and closes the door behind him. I release my grip on Katniss and quickly redress myself. Katniss shakes her head in shame.

"Your family are definitely never going to forget me now," she says.

I laugh before pulling her in and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"This is a story that's going to be told at every family gathering until I die," I say.

Katniss buries her head in my shoulder again and then we walk outside to face the music.

We emerge sheepishly from the cupboard and Dad can't look us in the eye. He quickly darts in to get Granny's coat and then helps her get into the taxi waiting outside. Katniss and I brace ourselves as he comes back towards us.

"I'm going to need a lot of alcohol to forget what I've just seen," Dad says.

"I'm sorry, Dad. We just got a bit carried away," I reply.

Dad closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"Look I understand that you have urges…" he starts. Both Katniss and I cringe. "I was eighteen once too. I know how hormones work but there is a time and a place."

"I know, Dad. I'm sorry. It won't happen again," I say, hanging my head.

Dad nods his head.

"And I hope you are being safe. Even if Katniss is on the pill you should wear a condom. If you don't have any then I can nip to the shop to buy you some," Dad says.

Katniss goes a deep shade of red and I put my hands up to stop Dad.

"You can stop talking now. We always use a condom. You won't be getting any grandchildren any time soon," I say.

"Condoms aren't 100% effective…" Dad starts before I cut him off.

"Thanks, Dad. That's really enough. I think we are all suitably uncomfortable now," I say.

Dad lets out a small chuckle and nods his head.

"I suppose you're right. And there is no reason for your mother to know. She's stressed enough as it is," Dad says.

Katniss and I nod our heads and then we all turn to re-join the party. Unfortunately, someone has left Mum and Rye alone and they are arguing in the corner.

"What do you mean you quit your job? Could you be any more irresponsible?" Mum declares.

Rye sighs and shakes his head.

"I wasn't enjoying the tour guide stuff anymore. I'm just on the dole for a while but my mate has got links at Madame Tussauds and thinks he can get me a job as an actor there," Rye replies.

"You're on the dole! I can't believe this. Why can't you be like your brothers? Your little brother has just got into Cambridge and you are taking handouts from the government!" Mum exclaims.

Rye scoffs.

"Peeta isn't even going to Cambridge. He put Newcastle as his first choice," Rye says.

I freeze and Mum snaps her head around to look at me.

"This isn't true, is it?" Mum asks in disbelief.

Katniss gives my hand a comforting squeeze and I take a deep breath as I nod my head.

"Cambridge isn't for me, Mum," I reply.

She lets out a little wailing noise and clutches her hand to her chest. Dad darts round to put a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be okay, Caroline. I went to Newcastle with Peeta and the university is very lovely," he says.

Mum glares at him.

"Cambridge is the top university in the country. He'll be the best if he goes there," Mum says.

"Being top of the class isn't everything, Mum," I reply.

Mum narrows her eyes at me before firing a look at Katniss. Instinctively I squeeze her closer to me.

"I suppose you put him up to this. I won't let him throw away a good opportunity because of you," she snarls.

Katniss pushes her shoulders back and looks Mum straight in the eye.

"I told Peeta to choose what would make him happy. That's all that should matter to you," Katniss replies.

"And how would you know what makes him happy? You've known him for all of five minutes," Mum says.

"I love your son, Mrs Mellark so have a pretty good idea of what makes him happy," Katniss begins. I look down at her with a smile. "And I actually listen to him and ask him what he wants, instead of pushing my dreams on to him."

Mum purses her lips and glares at Katniss.

"I don't appreciate you coming into my house and speaking like this to me. I think you've stayed long enough," Mum says.

Katniss nods her head and turns to leave. I keep a tight hold of her hand and follow her out.

"Where are you going, Peeta?" Mum asks.

"I'm leaving, Mum. Thanks for the party but if Katniss goes, I go," I state.

Mum opens her mouth, appalled, as Katniss and I walk out the room

I apologise to Katniss in the car afterwards but Katniss just shrugs her shoulders.

"I've dealt with far worse people in Seam," she replies.

I nod my head and talk soon turns to the race between Finnick and Gale tonight. The race will probably be nearing its end by the time we arrive but should provide a good distraction after tonight's events.

There are lines of cars parked by the finish line and groups of people huddle together in groups, stamping feet and drinking hot drinks out of flasks. Katniss and I pull our coats tighter around us as we hop out and join everyone else.

We walk hand in hand and soon spot Annie standing next to Cato and Marvel. I smile brightly at her when we approach.

"I didn't realise you were coming tonight," I say in pleasant surprise.

Annie smiles up at me as Katniss snuggles into my side and rests her head against my shoulder.

"Someone has to make sure Finnick doesn't get into too much trouble," she replies.

"Hey! What about us?" Marvel exclaims.

"You just egg him on further," she replies with a grin.

Marvel shakes his head and mutters something about that being the complete opposite. I turn to look at Annie again.

"This means you've spent the last four weekends together. Does this mean you've completely forgiven him?" I ask.

Annie smiles shyly and shrugs her shoulder.

"He done a lot to show he's changed. He actually manged to get me a first edition of _Peter Rabbit_ for Valentine's Day. That was my favourite story as a kid," Annie replies.

"He made a lot of phone calls to find that book," I say.

Annie smiles as she nods her head.

"If he asked me out again I wouldn't say no," she replies.

I grin.

"You are going to make him the happiest person alive tonight," I say.

Annie and I share another smile before we turn our attention back out to the road.

"How's it going tonight anyway?" I ask.

Cato takes a sip of his drink before staring out at the road.

"Tricky roads tonight. Lots of bends. But that should work to Finnick's advantage," he says.

I nod my head and strain my eyes for any sign of headlamps.

"Gale's been driving this road lots this week so he has memorised the exact lie of it. It should be close," Katniss says.

We all nod our heads and the first sign of car lights appear. The roar of the engines begins to filter through the air as the two boys race towards the finish line.

As they get closer we see that Finnick is in the lead this time. Gale follows closely behind him and Finnick starts weaving across the road to block him. The crowd cheer as the cars race closer and zoom round the last bend.

But something happens. Finnick comes flying round the corner and clips a fallen tree lying at the side of the road. I watch on helplessly as his car flips in the air and smashes into a ditch.

* * *

 **A/N: A couple of people were worried something like this would happen to Finnick but you will have to wait until next week to find out exactly how serious it is.**

 **Thanks to everyone who continues to follow/favourite/review this story.**


	12. Chapter 12: First Funeral

Chapter 12

 _First Funeral_

 _February_

I sit on my dorm bed, staring at the empty space opposite me. Finnick's bedsheets aren't properly made. A car magazine lies open on his desk and is surrounded by a scatter of pens. His wardrobe door is wedged open showing a mess of coat hangers inside. The room is exactly how he left it on Saturday night.

But he's never going to occupy this room again.

Most of Saturday is a blur. I remember sirens. Lots of frantic talking. Being refused entry into the ambulance. But I remember with absolute clarity the moment the dorm master told us that Finnick hadn't made it.

It was a ruptured spleen that led to rapid blood lost. Apparently they did everything to stop the bleeding but he had lost too much by the time he got to the hospital. They didn't even get him to surgery.

It doesn't seem real. I keep expecting him to walk in and jump on the bed as he rattles on at a million miles at minute. I imagine him giving me shit for being a constant over achiever and taking the piss out of Marvel for failing to pull again. But there is only silence.

I don't move for a long time but my phone buzzes with messages. I don't want to read them and after a while I shut it off. I can't read the words of condolences.

Eventually I am broken out of my stupor by Marvel and Cato tentatively knocking on the door. I turn my head towards them but make no gesture for them to come in. It doesn't stop them though and they come to take a seat beside me. All three of us look back at Finnick's side of the room.

"Finnick was always one messy idiot. The only reason he passed room inspections was because he bribed first years to tidy it for him," Cato says.

I don't respond in any way. It's like my body has forgotten how to function.

"It seems too quiet without him," Marvel adds. "Everyone just walks around like zombies."

I still say nothing. I don't want to talk about how he is gone. Instead the three of us sit in silence for a while as Finnick's absence weighs down on us.

I'm the first one to move as I get off the bed and turn to pick up my satchel filled with school books.

"We better get to class. Lessons start soon," I say.

Both Marvel and Cato look up at me surprised.

"Peeta, sixth form isn't expected to go to lessons today. They are giving us time to grieve," Cato replies.

I shake my head and turn away from them.

"We have exams in a couple of months. I need to study," I say.

Cato gets up and places a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

"A couple of days off study isn't going to matter. Out of everyone, you were closest to Finnick," Cato says.

I shake my head again and grip the strap of my satchel tighter.

"I can't stay in this room. Finnick's gone. That's not going to change. The sooner we get back to normal the better," I say.

Cato opens his mouth to speak again but I cut him off with a shake of the head. He and Marvel plead with their eyes for me to stay but I can't. I turn and walk out the room without looking back.

* * *

With lessons cancelled I go to the library and bury my head in some heavy biology and chemistry textbooks. I keep my head down as I scribble notes furiously in my notepad. I block everything around me and fill my head with complex scientific terms. I'm so focussed on my work that I jump in fright when I hear a clearing of the throat behind me. I look up to find Mr Latier behind me. He smiles kindly at me and places a hand on the chair next to me.

"Can I take a seat?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders and turn back to look at my book.

"I'm not using it," I reply.

My teacher takes a seat beside me and then stares at me as I try to continue to read. I try to focus back on the words on the page but the Mr Latier's stare is too penetrating. I just end up reading the same sentence over and over again. Eventually I sigh heavily and shift in my chair and turn to look at him.

"No offence, sir, but I can't concentrate with you staring at me like that," I say.

Mr Latier smiles sadly at me.

"What are you doing, Peeta?" he asks.

The use of my first name startles me. The teaches so often call us by our last name. I shift about uncomfortably on my chair again.

"I'm keeping up with my studies, sir. I thought you would approve of that," I reply.

"Peeta, your best friend died two days ago. I understand if studying isn't your top priority at the moment," he says.

"But what else I am supposed to do?" I ask.

There is an almost pleading tone to my voice and Mr Latier looks back at me sympathetically. I stare at him for a long moment before taking a breath and speaking again.

"Sitting about, doing nothing and thinking about Finnick isn't going to make things better. I need something to keep me busy. It's the only way to prevent feeling pain."

Mr Latier smiles sympathetically at me again and reaches out to place a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Experiencing pain is part of being human. We are all going to hurt in our life and it's okay to admit that. I strongly believe that as humans we need to cry. It's a way of us admitting that we are hurting and helps us accept that a bad thing has happened. Distracting yourself from the pain will only work for so long," he says.

I can tell he cares. That he honestly believes crying will make me feel better. But I haven't cried since it happened. I take another breath before responding.

"That's all and well, sir, but I don't have any tears in me," I reply.

* * *

Mr Latier leaves not long after our conversation. The tears don't come. I'm just numb. I dread what will happen if the numbness disappears.

I make the mistake of turning my phone on again as I make my way to lunch. I have over a hundred missed messages and voicemails. I open a couple but they all say the same thing. Everyone is sorry but nothing they say makes it any better.

Katniss has left me the most messages but I can't bring myself to answer her. I drove her home after the ambulances had gone and messaged her just after Finnick had died but we haven't spoken since. I know she will want me to talk about it and I don't want to. I just want to move on as quickly and painlessly as possible.

I turn my phone off again and stuff it in the furthest corner of my satchel. I don't want to be part of the World at the moment.

I eat my lunch by myself and keep my eyes on the plate as I shovel food into my mouth. I don't pause to think and quickly get up to put my tray away. I wipe my mouth with a napkin and am about to head back to the library when I am stopped by the Headmaster. He smiles sympathetically at me and I hang my head. I don't need another pep talk.

"Mr Mellark, would you come to my office for a moment? There are some people who want to see you," he says.

I frown, confused about who wants to see me, but follow the Headmaster anyway. He smiles at me sadly again and steps aside to let me in the room.

I get a shock when I see Finnick's parents sitting in front of his desk. I have rarely seen them at the school in the seven years I have been here. They were always working abroad whenever there was a parent event and they often sent their assistant to drop and pick up Finnick from school. I never really knew what to make of them.

Both of his parents are very glamourous. Finnick inherited his bronze hair from his mother and she has it tied in an elegant top knot while Finnick's chiselled cheekbones come from his father. Both are sombre and give me weak smiles when I enter. The Headmaster gestures for me to sit and I tentatively take a seat opposite his parents.

Part of me resents them for not being around more. A lot of Finnick's reckless ways were down to the lack of parental supervision and I often suspected that he did a lot of stuff to try and get a reaction out of them. And now he's gone as a result.

"Mr and Mrs Odair wanted to speak to you about Finnick. They know you were his closest friend," the Headmaster says.

I nod my head and stare at his parents waiting to hear what they have to say. They try to smile at me again but I keep my face blank.

"It's nice to properly meet you. Finnick always talked very fondly of you. I think he saw you like a brother," his dad says.

"Thank you. He was my best friend. But Finnick didn't talk much about you," I reply.

"Peeta!" the Headmaster scolds. "How can you be so rude?"

However, Mr Odair shakes his head.

"No. It's okay. My wife and I didn't spend a lot of time with our son. Work always seemed more important and I will regret that for the rest of my life. It is only now that Finnick is gone that I realise how little I actually knew about him," he says.

I nod my head in agreement and Mr Odair turns to me with a smile.

"You meant so much to Finnick and we were wondering if you would do his eulogy at the funeral. I know it's a lot to ask but you knew him best and the headmaster says you have a way with words," he says.

I'm a little stunned by the request and pause to let it sink in. It seems awfully big and intimidating. I don't know if there will ever be enough words to sum up Finnick.

All the adults stare at me as they patiently wait for me to answer. I spend several minutes contemplating what Finnick would want. I can almost hear him telling me not to fuck it up. I make my decision and take a deep breath as I sit up straighter.

"It would be an honour. I will try to do him justice," I reply.

The Odairs give me a relieved smile and Mr Odair reaches over to take my hand.

"I'm sure you will do marvellous job," he says. He then looks me straight in the eye as he says the next thing. "Thank you, Peeta, for being a better family to my son than we ever were."

* * *

I throw myself into writing Finnick's eulogy. It is the last thing I can do for him and it gives me an excuse to barricade myself in the library and not talk to anyone. I barely utter a syllable in the days leading up to the funeral and I sense my friends and family getting worried about me. Many try to entice me out with promises of food or activities and Katniss even comes to the school to visit me but I refuse to see her. I hide my phone in the back of the wardrobe, sick of the constant beeping of messages and don't make eye contact with anyone in the corridors. The only thing I can concentrate on is getting the eulogy perfect.

But Cato and Marvel appear at my door on the day of the funeral. They wear matching black suits and ties just like me. The give me tired, sad smiles and for the first time in a week I don't turn them away. Exhaustion finally begins to take its toll and I don't have the energy to fight them off. I stop frantically gathering my notes and give them a weak smile in return.

They both give me relieved smiles before stepping into the room. We stand in a small circle as we contemplate what we have to do today.

"I still can't believe it's come to this," Cato says. "I never expected I would be attending this funeral this year."

Marvel nods and we all bow our heads.

"It's my first funeral," I admit. "I was only four when my granddad died. I don't even know what to expect."

"To be honest, neither do I," Marvel replies. "Every funeral I've been to the person has been really old. It was actually kind of nice looking back at their life. But this…this feels like such a waste of life."

We nod our heads again and the Cato looks back at me.

"Are you going to be okay to do the eulogy today? I know I couldn't do it," he says.

I take a deep breath and nod my head.

"I need to do it. I think Finnick would have wanted it," I reply.

Both Cato and Marvel nod their heads.

"I'm kind of expecting you to make us cry, Peet. No pressure," Cato says.

We share a smile and then I gather up my cue cards.

"Let's do this," I say.

We all nod our heads and turn to look at Finnick's side of the room. We take just a moment before exiting for the funeral.

The whole of our year gathers in the school entrance way and they all look at Cato, Marvel and I as we approach. Many bow their heads and mutter condolences as we make our way to the front of the group. The teachers smile sadly at us and the Headmaster clears his throat and addresses the room.

"This is the worst day in my teaching career. Today we have to say goodbye to one of our most memorable pupils. I know you will all honour Finnick in the best way you can," he says.

Heads stay bowed and some people nod their heads. The Headmaster catches me eye and gives me an apologetic smile before turning and leading the boys to the school's chapel.

Everyone is silent as we follow the Headmaster. As we approach the chapel I see a large crowd of people already outside. Some I recognise as members of Finnick's family, others are friends from his hometown. Annie grips the arm of one of her friend's tightly. I'm amazed just how many people have come to say goodbye to Finnick today.

At the very edge of the crowd I see a group of very familiar people. My heart constricts when I catch sight of Katniss standing huddled next to her friends. Her eyes are on me and she gives me a look filled with sadness and worry. My heart constricts painfully again and I let out a shuddering breath before breaking away from my friends to join her. Suddenly she is the only person I need to see.

Cato and Marvel look back, confused, as I stride over to Katniss. I reach her quickly and pull her in for a tight hug. I bury my head in her shoulder and inhale her earthy scent. I squeeze her so tight that the air almost leaves her body.

"Thank you for coming," I mumble.

Katniss pulls back and tucks a curl behind my ear.

"I was always going to come," she replies.

I give her a small smile and place a kiss on her forehead.

"I shouldn't have ignored your messages. It's only now that I realise you are the person I need to see," I say.

Katniss nods her head.

"I can't judge you for anything that's happened this week. Just know that I am here when you need me," she says.

"I need you now," I say, pressing my forehead against hers.

Katniss smiles at me and nods her head. I hadn't realised just how much I've missed her this last week. Just the sight of her has made me feel less alone. The funeral doesn't feel quite so daunting with her by my side. I have been so stupid pushing her away.

Katniss' hand finds mine and she links our fingers together before squeezing tight. Her grip keeps me grounded and helps me stay present in the moment.

Not long after, the black hearse carrying Finnick's coffin comes into view. Any murmurings in the crowd stop as people turn to watch Finnick's final journey. I squeeze on Katniss' hand so tightly as the hearse draws level with us. I can't fathom that my best friend is inside that wooden box.

Finnick's parents follow in the black car behind and step out it solemnly. But they look too polished for two people that have just lost their son. I think part of me will always resent them for not loving Finnick enough.

There's not enough seats for everyone inside and people stand, filling the aisles and every spare corner. The sheer number of people begin to overwhelm me and the numbness around my heart starts to fade, letting the emotions start to seep through. I suddenly find I have to choke back some tears and close my eyes to try to push these emotions back in. Katniss must sense it because she squeezes my hand and it gives me the courage to look out again.

Once everyone has found a space, the school chaplain begins the service. Various people get up to speak about our friend and Marvel even gets up to rap one of Finnick's favourite songs. It's a lot harder to listen to than I thought and my feelings keep threatening to pour out. I even find myself giving weak laughs and sniffing back tears as people remember so many different things about my best friend.

I don't let go of Katniss' hand and I have to squeeze it every so often just to remind me that at least she is here.

Eventually it is my turn to speak. I reluctantly let go of Katniss' hand and she gives me a reassuring smile as I go up. Every step feels heavy as I go up to the lectern and pause to gather my thoughts when I reach it. I take a deep breath before searching for Katniss in the crowd and keep my eyes on her as I go to speak.

"I first met Finnick when we were both eleven years old. And five seconds later our dorm master was running out his room screaming about a plague of frogs. I watched in amazement as dozens of frogs then jumped across my feet. Meanwhile, Finnick was rolling about the floor laughing and congratulating himself on a successful first day prank. I never did work out how he managed to capture so many frogs," I begin.

There is a murmur of laughter as I retell this story. I catch the eye of our dorm master and he gives me a fond smile.

"The sensible part of my eleven-year-old self knew I probably shouldn't align myself with the school prankster but I couldn't help but be friends with him. His enthusiasm and energy was infectious and it was difficult not to laugh when he was around. He took me to my first concert, which I'm sad to admit was to see One Direction. But then Finnick promised it would be a great place to meet girls. He taught me how to do a wheelie on my bike, which he also used to impress girls. You are probably sensing a theme here," I say.

There is more laughter and I force myself to look at Annie. She smiles through her tears and I try to tell her with a look how much she meant to Finnick.

"Finnick loved life and didn't see the point of doing anything half arsed. He was always the loudest person in the room and depending on what mood I was in that was either the thing I loved or hated most about him. He could charm himself out of nearly every situation. My favourite time was when he talked himself out of a detention after he was caught sneaking food out the kitchen. He managed to convince our teacher we weren't being fed enough to concentrate and managed to increase portion sizes at dinner," I reminisce.

"He didn't believe in the word no and was doggedly determined. Whether it was to win the school talent show while playing the guitar on stilts or his efforts to win back the girl he loved he never gave up. It was an attitude I envied," I admit.

I pause to take a moment before saying my final piece. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I've made it this far without crying. I'm not going to choke now.

"Teachers would call Finnick mischievous. Others arrogant. But his friends would call him a legend. He kept us entertained and got us into the best parties. There is not one person in this room today who won't have a hundred amusing stories about Finnick. There are certain people that are meant to be remembered," I say.

I pause again before gaining the courage to say the last words.

"I will never forget you, mate," I say.

There is a loud sniffling of tears and a few louder sobs. My emotions shimmer on the surface and threaten to bubble over. I let out a shuddering breath and look away from the crowd. Saying goodbye just seems too hard.

* * *

Afterwards people mill about as the wait to go to the wake. I spy Annie across the grass but can't bring myself to go and talk to her. The tear tracks are clear on her face and she looks like her whole world has ended. I can't deal with that.

I can't stand being around all these tears so slide off to hide back in my dorm room. Katniss scuttles behind as I stride away without looking back at the crowd of mourners.

I push the door of my room open and a notebook tumbles off the desk as I knock it. I swear as I bend down to pick it up and put it back on the desk. However, the notebook fell open at a page and as I turn it around I notice a tiny cartoon in the corner. I peer at the picture, not remembering seeing it before, and my eyebrows raise in surprise when I see it. It's a pornographic sketch of a faceless woman with huge boobs. I freeze when I see Finnick's handwriting underneath.

 _Since you spend so long staring at these pages I thought it was only right you stared at some pictures of naked woman ;-)_

I stare at his scrawly handwriting for ages, looking at it like it is a message sent from the grave. I am only interrupted by Katniss approaching the room. I snap my head round to look at her and tighten the grip on the notebook in my hand. Katniss frowns at me and I feel the wall around my heart crack. All of my emotions bubble and come pouring out.

"He shouldn't have died," I choke.

The tears rise up through my chest and begin to gather at the corners of my eyes. An unbelievable ache fills my heart and threatens to break me.

"He shouldn't have died and left me alone in this room. He was supposed to hide champagne underneath our jackets at graduation. He was supposed to be here to draw a sun cream dick on my back while we were on our lads' holiday. He was supposed to come and get drunk with me in Newcastle next year. He was supposed to plan my stag do and make an inappropriate best man's speech at my wedding. He can't be gone. He can't be gone," I sob.

Katniss lets me yell as the tears fall for the first time. They're big and fat and the sobs soon wrack my body. I shake my head fiercely, not wanting to admit that he really is gone. But it's no use trying to deny it any longer. He's not coming back.

I clutch the notebook close to my chest and the noises coming out of my mouth get uglier. I begin uttering a string of incoherent words and Katniss soon dashes into the room and wraps me in her arms. The pain is so much that my arms can't even function to hug her back.

"I don't want him to be gone," I sob. "I miss him so much."

Katniss doesn't say anything but continues to hold me tight as my tears soak into her coat.

* * *

Katniss manages to get me onto the bed and I eventually cry myself to sleep. When I wake she is still wrapped around me and soothingly running her hands through my curls. My eyes are swollen and sore but Katniss smiles at me when I wake.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

I sniff loudly and wipe my nose with the back of my arm.

"Empty," I admit. "I don't think I have any more tears.

Katniss smiles sadly at me again as she continues to stroke my hair.

"I know how you feel. I acted the same way after Dad died," she says.

"Really?" I sniff.

She nods her head and drops her eyes slightly.

"I was so angry with the World and I think I cried solidly for two days," she replies. "Every time I thought I ran out of tears some more would suddenly appear."

"Great," I say. "And I thought crying was supposed to make me feel better."

Katniss smiles sadly at me again and then reaches forward to take my head in her hands.

"You never completely get over it. You just learn how to live with it," she says.

"I don't want to be hurting for the rest of my life," I reply.

"And you won't. But it takes time. The first thing you have to do it accept it," she says.

I nod my head and sniff loudly again. We're silent for a moment before I speak again.

"What helped you? What made things good again?" I ask.

"Prim," Katniss says. "When Mum checked out I had to look after her and I realised how good she is. It helped me to focus on the good in her rather than the bad I was feeling."

I nod my head in understanding.

"There is still a lot of good in your life, Peeta. You have me and your friends. Your family loves you and you are going to go off to uni in a few months' time. Focus on that," she adds.

I smile at her before leaning in to give her a soft kiss. She gives me the strength to move on.

"Thank you," I say.

Katniss smiles softly at me and reaches down to give my hand a squeeze. I look over at my alarm clock and realise that we've missed the entire wake. When I mention this to Katniss she gives my hand another squeeze.

"Cato texted me to say that some of the guys in your year are going down to the boat shed to toast Finnick. Apparently that's where you all go and sneak off to drink on school grounds," she says.

I laugh and nod my head.

"Finnick led the expeditions down there," I say.

"I think you should go. You still need to say goodbye," Katniss says.

I nod my head but my head feels heavy at the thought.

"Will you come with me?" I ask.

Katniss pauses for a long moment before answering.

"Always," she replies.

* * *

We walk down to the boat house hand in hand. After pushing her away for the last week, I now don't want to let her go. She's feels like the glue holding me together.

We see the lights inside the boat house and when we enter there are about seven or eight guys sitting around drinking Finnick's favourite brand of whiskey. Cato gives me a big smile when we enter and stands up to pour me a glass. I smile as I take it off him and knock some of the drink back down my throat.

"Glad you made it," Cato says, clapping me on the back.

I smile again as the guys move to make room for me and Katniss. Marvel picks up the bottle to pour a glass for Katniss. She takes it gratefully and everyone settles back down.

"Sorry for being a bit of an arse this last week," I say to the guys. "I didn't know how to deal with it all."

The guys all nod their heads.

"No worries, mate. We've all found this week tough and we all found our different ways to deal with it," Cato replies.

"Thanks," I say.

I take another drink and then look round the room.

"So we're just sitting and drinking to Finnick tonight?" I ask.

"Mostly," Marvel says. "But we thought we could tell stories about Finnick. You were right in the eulogy. We have a lot to choose from."

I smile and it is Katniss who surprisingly starts things off.

"I think my favourite story was when he tried to teach us all to belly dance at some party. He thought that just because he watched Shakira he was an expert. We were all dancing to _Hips Don't Lie_ when he stopped the music and refused to put it back on again until we had all mastered his belly dancing routine," she says.

Many of us laugh at the memory.

"He took any excuse to show off and dance. Remember when he started playing _The Macarena_ in Templesmith's class? Templesmith didn't even realise the whole class were dancing behind him!" Marvel exclaims.

There is more laughter and it sparks off more stories about Finnick. Lots of the stories involve pranks Finnick pulled off or dares he spectacularly achieved. Soon the room is filled with laughter as we reminisce. Eventually it comes back to me and everyone waits patiently for my answer.

"Come on, Peet. What's your memory of Finnick?" Cato asks.

I pause as I try to sort through my hundreds of memories of Finnick. It takes me a while to find the right one.

"We went camping once but it was a disaster. We forgot the tent pegs so had to hang the tent above us like a canopy. Then a fox got into our food and all we had left were bananas and crisps. It then started chucking it down with rain and one of the sleeping bags got wet. We ended up huddled underneath our makeshift canopy, sharing a sleeping bag while eating banana and crisp sandwiches. It was one of the best nights we ever had," I say.

I allow myself to smile and look over at Katniss. She smiles back at me and for the first time in a week I don't feel hollow.

"You know we all thought you had a _Brokeback Mountain_ moment in that tent? You practically came back holding hands," Marvel states.

His comment makes me laugh and I turn to him with a grin.

"Like any of you would turn down a night with Finnick. He's the most popular boy in school!" I exclaim.

"He was one fine specimen of a man," Cato says with a grin.

Many people laugh and nod their heads. Cato and I share a grin and my chest begins to feel warm again. I raise my glass.

"To Finnick. Man's finest specimen," I say.

Everyone grins as they raise their glasses to join me.

* * *

 **A/N: The clue was in the title of this chapter. I didn't like killing Finnick but it is canon and his death will play an important part of Peeta's journey.**

 **Thanks to everyone who is still reading.**


	13. Chapter 13: First Tattoo

Chapter 13

 _First Tattoo_

 _April_

The sun is warm enough to sit outside for the first time this year. I grab a cold drink and a cake before taking a seat looking out to the park. The World continues to go by me as various people set out to enjoy the warm weather. The park is full of young families lounging on picnic rugs while groups of boys kick footballs in between make shift goal posts. The whole place is vibrant with colour and laughter. It amazes me that springtime in Panem hasn't changed, particularly as I feel so different.

But I try to quickly shake these thoughts from my head and allow myself to enjoy a normal spring day. I can't hate the World for not changing the day Finnick died.

I force myself to think of good memories of Finnick and smile when I think he would have used the warm weather as an excuse to walk around without a shirt. It still stings a little when I think about him but it normally makes me grateful for the friend I had.

Annie appears around the corner and she gives me a tired smile and wave when she sees me. I smile brightly at her and get up to give her a warm hug.

"Thanks for coming down today," I say as I pull away.

Annie smiles at me and tucks her hair behind her ear, shyly, before taking a seat.

"I like coming here. There are so many people that loved Finnick too," she says.

I give her a smile before catching the waitress so Annie can order a pot of tea. I settle back in my chair and wait patiently for Annie to finish speaking to the waitress.

We've kind of set up a standing date once a month. Annie finds it really hard to be at her all girls' boarding school because the majority of people there didn't know Finnick. There is no one who can relate to her pain so I suggested that we meet up every now and again. I find that Annie understands everything the most and it's nice to seek comfort from someone who cared for Finnick as much as I did.

She looks better than the last time I visited her at her school. The puffiness has gone from her eyes and the colour has come back into her cheeks. But tiredness weighs her down and I can guess that she is still having nightmares about the night Finnick died. I know my own have not disappeared.

"How have you been sleeping?" I ask.

Annie takes a deep breath and runs a hand through her hair.

"Sometimes I go a couple of nights without dreaming about it and then I feel guilty. Like I am forgetting him already and then the nightmares come raring back. I don't know if I can watch him die one more time in my dreams," she admits.

"I wake like clockwork every morning at 5 o'clock. I always wake the moment the car flips over," I reply.

Annie nods her head and clasps her arms around herself.

"The school want me to take medication to help me sleep but I'm so scared of getting stuck in the nightmare," she says.

I nod my head in understanding.

"So many people tell me that the nightmares will eventually stop but Katniss says she still has nightmares about her Dad and he died seven years ago," I say.

Annie sighs and picks at a napkin on the table.

"At least I'm not the only one. Back at school I feel like a freak. Everyone just looks at me with pity. I hate it," she says.

"You know you can call me whenever you want. I'll listen any time of the day," I say earnestly.

Annie gives me a small smile.

"Won't Katniss get annoyed you spend all your time talking to another girl?" she gently teases.

I smile and lean back into my chair.

"It's about time she got a little bit jealous," I reply with a grin.

Annie lets out a light laugh and then the waitress comes back with her tea. We both share a smile as Annie pours herself a cup. She grasps the cup tightly in her hands and leans back in her chair to sip it.

"I have to remind myself that it's okay to laugh," she says.

I nod my head.

"Finnick would hate us if we didn't," I reply.

Annie nods her head.

"I know he would tell me off for not laughing enough," Annie says. She then pauses to take a sip of tea. "I think I'm up to laughing twice a week."

I smile back at her.

"That's a good start. I can always send Marvel up to make you laugh more. Do you know he recently watched _Blood Diamond_ and spent the whole film thinking Leonardo Di Caprio's character was called Sierra Leone ? It's safe to say he isn't taking geography A Level," I reply.

Annie laughs again and I feel pride for making her do so.

"General knowledge isn't a strong point of his, is it?" she says.

We share a smile and then Annie sighs again.

"Everything feels easier here. I don't know how I can go back to school," she muses.

I frown and sit up straighter to talk to her.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Annie sighs as she begins picking at the napkin again.

"I want to drop out. I just can't stand it there anymore. No one else understands," she says.

"But you have exams in only a couple of weeks. Can't you stick it out until then?" I ask.

Annie shakes her head.

"I can't concentrate on my work anyway. My coursework is behind. It would be a miracle if I passed," she replies.

"Surely you could ask for special circumstances. I'm sure the exam board would give you an extension if you told them about Finnick," I say.

"That just feels like cheating," Annie replies. "You don't understand how hard it is up there, Peeta. No one knows how to talk to me and I feel like I'm floating in the middle of the ocean with no life jacket. I hate everyone else for not feeling the pain I do."

"And it's not hard for me? I have to wake up every morning and look at Finnick's empty bed. I look across in class and he's not there. I understand why you feel lonely but at least you don't see Finnick in every classroom," I say.

Annie bows her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to have a competition with you about who feels more pain. I know you are hurting in a different way to me. I guess I just wish things were different," she admits.

I reach across to take her hand and give it a little squeeze. Annie looks back up at me. She looks so down heartened.

"There isn't a single day that I don't go over that night. I keep wishing that I convinced Finnick not to race or that I invited him to my birthday party instead. But we can't change the past. No matter how much we want to," I reply.

Annie nods her.

"Please don't quit school. Otherwise you are going to be stuck back at home next year, wallowing in your grief. Finnick would want you to pass your exams and go to uni next year," I add.

Annie looks back up at me and gives me a small smile.

"You seem to be holding it together so much better than me," she says.

I shrug my shoulder as I lean back and let go of her hand.

"Katniss doesn't let me dwell on things for too long. Whenever I have bad days she drags we out to take me hill walking or to a secret gig," I admit.

"You are lucky to have her," Annie says.

"Oh, I know. She's the best thing that's happened to me," I reply. "And she would tell you the exact same. Don't quit school."

Annie grins and shakes her head.

"Okay, okay. I get the message," she says.

"So, you are going to stay?" I ask.

Annie smiles again before taking a sip of her drink.

"I'll think about it," she replies.

I grin, satisfied for now, before conversation turns to other, light hearted things. By the time we part we've done a pretty good job of cheering each other up.

* * *

I meet up with Katniss afterwards and have a massive grin on my face. She greets me with a kiss and then pulls back to link her hand with mine.

"If I was the jealous type, I would think something was going on with Annie," she says.

I grin and turn to look at her.

"See. It's not that easy to see your other half spend time with a member of the opposite sex," I reply.

Katniss rolls her eyes.

"Yet I don't piss on you to mark my territory," she points out.

"I wasn't that bad about Gale, was I?" I ask.

"Peeta, you basically branded me with a 'Property of Peeta Mellark' sign. You were so unsubtle." she says. I bow my head a little in shame. "But I appreciate how you've reined it back in. And it's kind of nice to be reminded just how much you love me."

I pull my head back up and we share a smile. I bend down to give her a kiss.

"I love you so much," I mumble against her lips.

Katniss smiles as we pull away and tucks a curl behind my ear.

"And I love you. So much that I'm willing to spend our date at a care home," she says.

I laugh as we separate and look at the tall building up ahead. Katniss is coming to volunteer with me today at the care home. I've been a bit neglectful with my visits there because of everything else that has gone on but I've found I've missed my weekly visits. I miss Mags' entertaining stories and the residents whipping my arse at dominos. Going back is another step towards normality.

When I told Katniss that I couldn't hang out with her this weekend because I was volunteering, she immediately decided to come along too. It's nice to know what she is willing to do to spend time with me and with exams coming up our time together is going to be limited.

"You are probably going to get the tenth degree from some of the residents," I say. "Mags in particular has been desperate for me to have a girlfriend."

Katniss turns to me with a grin.

"It will be like meeting your family again. Only this time I promise not to get caught having sex with you in a cupboard," she replies.

I laugh and we share a smile before walking happily into the care home.

We make our way up to the second floor and sign in with the care home assistant at the door.

"It's so good to have you back, Peeta. Some of the resident were asking where you were," the assistant says.

"And I bet the others have forgotten who I am," I say with a grin.

The assistant chuckles and then hands us our volunteer badges. Her face goes sombre once she has done so.

"I am sorry about your friend. His death was so tragic," she says.

The smile drops from my face and I hang my head. It doesn't surprise me that the care assistant knows. Finnick's death was pretty well documented in the local press. And everyone is sorry about it but I don't find the words comforting to hear. It wasn't their fault and they can't do anything to change it. Katniss reaches down to squeeze my hand. She knows how much I don't like hearing those words.

"Thank you. I'm just trying to get back to normality," I say.

The care assistant nods her head sympathetically and the gesture annoys me. She didn't know Finnick.

Katniss and I are sent to take tea orders not long after and the care assistant leaves us to get on with our tasks. I save Mags' cup of tea for last so that I can sit and chat with her afterwards. She beams at me as I hand her the cup of tea and pats the chair next to her.

"Come and sit down, Peeta!" she exclaims. "And bring this pretty girl with you. You have done very well for yourself!"

I chuckle and Katniss comes tentatively forward. I let her take the seat while I perch on the arm of the chair. Katniss leans forward to shake Mags' hand and I place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Katniss. Peeta talks about you all the time," she says.

Mags smiles as she takes Katniss' hand.

"He talks a lot about you too. He wasn't lying when he said you were beautiful," she replies.

Katniss blushes and ducks her head. I rub a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Mags is probably going to embarrass me. I've been pretty effusive in my praise of you," I say.

Katniss tips her head up to look at me and shakes her head. Mags continues to beam at us.

"It's nice to see a young man admit he is in love with a girl. Elsa's grandson brings a new girl to see her every week!" Mags replies.

Katniss and I chuckle and Mags looks at us fondly.

"I missed your painting classes these last couple of months. They brought in some trendy guy with a trimmed beard to come and sing to us instead but he kept singing pop tunes! What is wrong with the classics like _It's a long way to Tipperary!_ I've not got long left on this Earth. I don't want to waste it listening to that rubbish!" she says.

I laugh again.

"I apologise for my absence. I brought you Jelly Babies to make up for it," I reply.

Katniss then bends down to pull out the jelly sweets and hands them over to Mags. Mags' eyes light up and she licks her lips as she takes one. I help her tear open the box and she eagerly dips her hand in to pull a sweet out.

"Ah, the simple joys in life," she says as she chews. She doesn't speak again until she has swallowed the whole thing. "I'm not mad at you for not coming. I heard about your friend."

I duck my head again, waiting to hear the "I'm sorry". But Mags surprises me.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry, because I hated when people told me that when my Jack died. I just hope you are doing okay," she says.

I look back up and give Mags a grateful smile.

"It's getting easier, day by day," I say. I then turn to look down at Katniss and give her shoulder a squeeze. "I couldn't do any of it without Katniss."

Mags nods her head in understanding.

"I find promises of kisses always gets Peeta out of his room on the really bad days," Katniss says with a grin.

"Yes. Bribery can be very effective. The first thing that got me out of my room after my husband died was a packet of Jelly Babies," Mags says with a smile.

We all laugh before Mags speaks again.

"I've experienced a lot more death than you two and I find it helps to do something that makes you remember the person you lost. I was so scared I would forget Jack when he died that I decided to drink a glass of his favourite whiskey every Friday night. That way I knew that even if I didn't think about him for the rest of the week, I would always have Friday nights to remember," she says.

Katniss and I nod our heads.

"I like that idea," Katniss says. "I sometimes feel guilty when I realise I haven't thought about Dad in a while."

Mags nods her head.

"I still keep it up, even now," she says. "Though I hate the taste of the stuff. But Jack loved it therefore so do I."

Katniss and I laugh and Mags grins with us. There is a short pause before Mags changes the conversation.

"So, Katniss, is Peeta treating you right? When was the last time he bought you flowers?" she says.

"Peeta doesn't buy me flowers," Katniss replies with a smile.

"Hey! I would but you said Prim has really bad hay fever and can't have flowers in the house," I say in my defence.

Katniss looks up at me with a grin.

"I don't like flowers anyway. They are so overpriced and die in less than a week. There is no point to them," she replies.

Mags places her hand on her chest.

"You are ruining my romantic fantasies! Is a man allowed to do anything to show a girl he loves her?" Mags says.

Katniss turns to Mags with a grin.

"Peeta did get arrested after the first time he told me he loved me," she replies.

"Arrested? Now that is a story I need to hear," Mags says, leaning in closer to Katniss.

Katniss flashes me a grin before turning and telling Mags all about the knocking into a policeman, naked, fiasco.

The afternoon passes quickly. Mags adores Katniss and the two enjoy swapping stories about me with each other. It feels good to do this normal thing.

However, as the afternoon draws to an end, one of the other residents starts wailing in the corner.

"Ahhh! It hurts! It hurts!" Wiress yells.

Everyone in the room snaps their attention to the wiry haired old woman in the corner. She begins flaying her limbs about and some care assistants rush over to calm her. However, their attempts to restrain her just cause her to wail louder.

"Owwww! Get off me! It hurts!" Wiress wails.

I get up and rush over to Wiress. I've spent some time talking to her before and have an idea on how to calm her.

"Hey, Wiress. Look at me," I say softly.

Wiress continues to wail but does turn her eyes to me.

"The owl and the pussy cat went to sea. In a beautiful pea green boat…" I start.

 _The Owl and the Pussy Cat_ is one of Wiress' favourite poems and she repeatedly gets the care home staff to read it to her. Her eyes focus in on me more as she hears the familiar lyrics.

"They took some honey, and plenty of money…" I continue

"Wrapped up in a five-pound note," Wiress finishes.

I smile in triumph as Wiress and I finish the rest of the poem. She is calm and still by the end of it and the rest of the staff stand back to let me take care of it.

"I love that poem," I say with a grin.

Wiress smiles back at me.

"It's my favourite," Wiress replies.

I nod my head and keep hold of Wiress' stare.

"Now, you said something is sore. What hurts?" I ask gently.

"My neck," Wiress says, reaching round to rub it. "It aches."

I nod my head in understanding.

"Okay. How about I get a hot water bottle for it? Heat can help sore body parts," I say.

Wiress nods her head and I get up to find a hot water bottle. Wiress sighs in content when I bring it back and place it under her neck.

"Better?" I ask.

Wiress nods her head.

"Much better. Thank you, Peeta," she says.

"You're welcome," I say.

I wait to make sure Wiress is settled and then get up to go back to Katniss.

Katniss reaches up for a kiss when I come back over and slips her arm around my waist as I sit back down on the arm of the chair.

"I swear you have magic powers sometimes. Everyone else was floundering trying to get that woman to calm down," Katniss says.

"That's because Peeta listens and observes people. He knows Wiress is most content when being read to. All the other idiots just think she is some crazy old lady and treat her like one," Mags replies.

Katniss nods her head in agreement.

"You are going to be such a good doctor. I can picture you working with elderly people in hospitals and charming them enough that they give you a cut of their will!" Katniss teases.

I laugh as I contemplate Katniss' words.

"I guess I always just assumed I would go into surgery," I reply.

"Psst. Most surgeons are the doctors with terrible bad side manner. I should know. I've known a few arrogant ones that treated me just like a piece of meat," Mags says.

Katniss nods her head in agreement.

"And I would bet that your mum planted that idea in your head. She probably thinks the only successful doctors are surgeons," Katniss says.

I duck my head, embarrassed that Katniss is right. Mum has always made it clear that she thinks surgeons have the highest status.

Mags nods her head.

"Your girl is smart. I would listen to her more," Mags says. She then turns to Katniss. "What about you, dear? A smart girl like you must have some plans on what you want to do."

Katniss shrugs her shoulders.

"I haven't had a lot of time to think about it. I need to work to help pay the bills and hopefully send my sister to uni. I'm stuck in Panem for a while," she replies.

My heart clenches a little as I am reminded that Katniss and I will be in different parts of the country next year. I wrap a hand around her shoulder and place a kiss on top of her head.

"I keep telling her she could do anything she wanted. She doesn't have to be stuck in the supermarket for the rest of her life," I say.

Mags smiles kindly at us both.

"Seems like Peeta has a brain too. You should listen to him sometimes too," she says.

* * *

We leave the care home after we've helped all the residents sit down for dinner and then wander down the street hand in hand.

"Thank you for allowing me to come today. Mags is hilarious!" Katniss says.

"I can only hope I live half an interesting a life as she does," I reply.

Katniss and I share a smile as we continue down the street.

"I liked her idea for remembering her husband. I think I would like to do something like that to remember Finnick," I say.

Katniss pauses for a moment and looks across at the shops on the other side of the road. She must spot something though as she soon turns to me with a smile.

"Do you trust me?" she asks.

"Always," I reply.

"Good," Katniss says, squeezing my hand. "I've got an idea for how you can remember Finnick."

I frown in confusion but Katniss just gives me a coy grin before dragging me across the street. We come to a stop in front of a tattoo parlour.

"Oh no! I can't get a tattoo. My mum would kill me!" I say.

"I thought you had given up doing everything your mother says," Katniss says, quirking her eyebrow.

"Yes. But doesn't getting a tattoo hurt?" I say.

Katniss rolls her eyes.

"Stop being a wimp," Katniss says, tugging on my hand. "I'm going to get one to remember Dad. If you really don't want one, you can just sit and watch me."

I'm still not convinced of her idea but let her pull me into the shop. Katniss confidently strides up to the desk and enquires about getting a tattoo. She uses a fake ID to prove she is over eighteen and the bends over the cabinet to look at designs. I sidle up next to her and watch her flick through the pages.

"What are you thinking of getting?" I ask.

"A mockingjay," she replies. "I always think of Dad when I see one."

I nod my head. Katniss flicks through some more pages and then huffs.

"I don't like any of these designs though," she says.

"I could draw you one," I state.

Katniss turns to look at me.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah. I think I know you well enough now to draw you something you like," I say.

Katniss smiles at me and nods her head eagerly. I ask the man at the desk for a paper and pen and then hunch over to sketch a design.

My fingers move quickly over the page and soon a picture of a mockingjay in mid flights appears. I turn the page to Katniss when I finish and she looks at me in awe.

"It's perfect, Peeta. Thank you," she says, leaning in to give me a kiss.

I smile as she pulls back and she then hands my sketch to the tattoo artist. He nods his head and then leads us through to the back.

"Do you want me to hold your hand, while it's being done," I tease.

Katniss grins and shakes her head before getting up on the table. She decides to get the tattoo on her hip bone so pulls her shirt up for the artist.

"We're made of tough stuff in the Seam," she replies.

I chuckle and try not to panic when I see the tattoo artist prep the needle.

Katniss barely flinches as the guy works on her and smiles proudly when she gets up to inspect his work in the mirror. I stand behind her and gently trace my thumb over my image of the bird on her body.

"It looks pretty cool," I say.

Katniss twists around and smiles at me.

"Now I have a piece of Dad with me at all times," she says. "You sure you don't want one too?"

I look down at the tattoo on her skin and the thought of getting one doesn't seem so scary any more. I see the joy on Katniss' face at the simple image and can't help but want to feel like that too.

"I'll do it," I say. "I'll get a tattoo."

Katniss turns around to beam at me.

"Really? You don't have to get one to impress me, you know," she says.

I shake my head.

"No. You're right. It's a good way to keep Finnick with me," I say.

Katniss smiles at me and I turn to the guy and ask if he will do a tattoo for me too. The guys nods his head and asks me what I want. I only pause for a minute before deciding

"Number 14. It was Finnick's rugby number," I say.

Katniss smiles at me and the guy nods his head again before tidying up and then coming to attend to me. Excited butterflies appear in my chest.

* * *

Katniss and I leave twenty minutes later and I thumb the bandage on my wrist. I already feel that little bit closer to Finnick. Katniss links her arm through mine and looks up at me.

"No regrets?" she asks.

I smile at her as I shake my head.

"I think Finnick would be pretty impressed with what we both just did," I say.

Katniss grins at me and I bend down to kiss her.

"Can we go back to yours now? That tattoo is making me think rather dirty thoughts," I say.

Katniss laughs against my lips but then pulls me in tighter.

"This rebellious Peeta Mellark is making me think dirty things too," she says.

I smile again before sweeping down and capturing her lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Peeta's year is almost up. Only 2 more chapters before the epilogue. I hope everyone is still enjoying.**


	14. Chapter 14: First Graduation

Chapter 14

 _First Graduation_

 _July_

All my boxes are packed and piled up on my bed. I've stripped the walls bare and rolled up the duvet. After seven years, I will never have to spend another night in this room.

A pang of sadness hits my chest and I'm surprised by my reluctance to leave. Without Finnick, the room has been lonely these last few months and I have spent as little time in it as possible. But now the time has come, I don't feel ready to let it go.

I'm disturbed out of my thoughts by Mum and Dad bustling into the room. They smile at me before turning to survey the boxes on the bed.

"It will be a tight fit but we should be able to get all your things in the car," Dad says.

Mum walks over and picks out the beer belt Marvel gave me for my eighteenth.

"You know moving is a good opportunity to throw out some of the rubbish you've gathered," Mum says.

She eyes the beer belt with a look of disgust. I grin at her as I take the beer belt out of her hand.

"This isn't rubbish, Mum. I'm told it will prove very useful in Freshers' Week at uni," I say.

Mum sighs and rolls her eyes as she watches me place the belt back in the box.

"I suppose even Bran took novelty beer gifts to uni. At least the belt is better than the beer hat," Mum replies.

Dad and I share a grin before Dad throws his arm around my shoulder.

"The university years are all about finding your alcohol limits," Dad says. "I just can't believe you are finally leaving school. You're making me feel like a very old man."

I shake my head at him.

"I thought with me leaving school, you would be planning your retirement, Dad. I know you are desperate for month long golfing holidays," I say with a smile.

"As much as your mother can't wait to go on golfing holidays," Dad says sarcastically, "I still have to pay for five years of university education for you. If anything, you've just got more expensive."

I smile gratefully at Dad. I only have to spend time with Katniss and her friends to know how lucky I am that my parents can fund me for further education.

I sense Mum getting impatient. She taps her foot against the ground and constantly checks her watch. I turn away from Dad and pick up one of the boxes on the bed.

"We better get moving. Prize Giving starts in an hour," I say.

Mum flashes me a grateful smile and Dad soon follows me to pick up a box. Once we've all got something we walk down to the car.

The car park outside the dorms is packed with parents all cramming their cars full with boxes. The corridors become hazardous as people try to skirt round each other carrying mountains of belongings. One unfortunate boy drops some of his boxes and an obvious breaking sound comes from within. My family step round him as he gets a telling off from his mother.

Thankfully we can fill Dad's car up quickly and without incident. Dad slams the boot shut with a triumphant smile.

"Good job, team. I'm not even sure if we should bother unpacking the car before you go to Newcastle," he says.

"I haven't got in yet," I reply.

"Peeta, you've never got below an A in your life. I know you will have nailed the exams," Dad says.

I sat my final exam a few weeks ago but won't find out my grades until August. I can't be sure I've gotten into Newcastle until then.

Mum turns to me with a smile and strokes a loose curl back behind my ear.

"I'm looking forward to you giving me the tour of the city up there," she says.

I smile back at her. She's finally got her head around the fact that Newcastle is the place I want to be. After Dad forced her to do some research on the course up there she realised how well respected it is. And after Finnick, she's come to realise that my happiness is the most important thing.

Mum pulls back and checks her watch before turning back to look at me.

"Your dad and I will get going. I know you have to meet up with your friends before Prize Giving," she says.

I nod my head in agreement.

"I'll see you after the ceremony," I say.

"And Katniss knows we are picking her up at 1pm?" Mum asks.

"Yes, Mum. She promised to be ready for then," I say.

Katniss is the other aspect of my life that my mum has let up on. She saw how much of a support Katniss was for me after Finnick died and softened towards her as a result. Though she was not best pleased when she found out Katniss and I got tattoos a couple of months ago.

I know Katniss is not the girl that Mum would have chosen for me but she at least keeps any unkind thoughts about Katniss to herself. She even suggested inviting Katniss to our post Prize Giving lunch, stating it was only right that I had the people most important to me at it.

Mum nods her head and then leans in to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"Okay. We'll see you soon," she says. "I'm so proud of you today."

I smile back gratefully before Dad steps in to give me a hug while offering similar sentiments. They both smile at me again as they get into the car and drive off. I wave as the car drives past before stuffing my hands in my pockets and walking off to find Cato and Marvel.

I find them in the boat house with Cato pouring a round of whiskey. He smiles as he gives me one when I enter and we raise our glasses together.

"To finally leaving this shit hole," Cato says.

Cato pours an extra glass and leaves it sitting on the place Finnick should have been. We all look at the glass before taking a sip of our own.

"I'm actually quite sad we're leaving. I'm going to miss sneaking down here to drink," Marvel admits.

"I know what you mean. Next year we're going to be free to do whatever we want. How are we going to find ways to rebel?" Cato replies.

I nod my head in agreement.

"Everyone tells you how exciting uni is but I'm going to miss coming back here. I mean, I'm going to have to make new friends!" I say with a grin.

Cato and Marvel laugh.

"It shouldn't be too much of a problem for you and me. I worry about Marvel though. Most people think he's just a desperate pervert when they first meet him," Cato jokes.

"I already have friend requests from people in my halls at uni," Marvel replies, defensively.

"My brother told me everyone tries to be your friend the first couple of weeks and it takes until November to work out which ones you actually want to get drunk with," Cato says.

"We'll still be friends though? You guys need to come and visit me in Edinburgh," Marvel says.

"No way! I can't wait to shake off you dickheads. I'm trading up," Cato jokes.

We all laugh. If we all get into our first choice unis next year, we won't be far apart. Cato will be really close to me in Durham and Marvel will only be a couple of hours north in Edinburgh. But I know from my brothers' experience that there are often too many distractions at uni and even with the best of intentions it can be difficult to keep in touch. I'm stressing a little about how I am going to see Katniss next year, let alone Cato and Marvel.

"You can come and visit me, mate. I'll make space for you on my floor," I say.

Marvel gives me a grateful smile and he looks a little surer of himself. I know I am a little nervous about starting somewhere new but it often feels like we're not allowed to admit that out loud. Everyone just assumes we are excited about it and I get the sense that Marvel has similar nerves to me.

"You guys certainly made my time at Coriolanus fucking entertaining. We had a fucking amazing time when we weren't stuck in lessons," Cato says.

"Careful, Cato. You almost sound emotional," I tease.

Cato hits me on the arm.

"I do have some feelings, you know," he replies.

I grin and we share a moment of quiet.

"I feel like we should hug or something," I eventually say.

I expect some sort of joke from either Cato or Marvel but neither say anything. We all turn to look at the glass we left for Finnick before turning back to face each other. We all take a step towards each other and pull each other in for a three-way hug.

We've gone through a lot together and I hope that we don't fall out of each other's lives when we leave here today.

* * *

We finish our whiskies before heading back to the school for Prize Giving. This event happens every year and various students are given prizes for academic or sporting achievements. I've been given prizes in the past, including a couple this year, but this year I will also receive my leaving certificate along with the other eighty boys in my year.

The ceremony is long and dull as usual but I find myself soaking up every minute of it. I sing the school song proudly and try to memorise the paintings on the wall. It's a strange mixture of excitement and dread as the ceremony approaches its end.

I holler as I watch Cato and Marvel walk across the stage to recieve their leaving certificates and laugh when Cato throws his arms around the Headmaster, instead of the usual handshake. The Headmaster is totally unprepared for it and doesn't really know what to do but it gets the biggest cheer of the day. All too soon it is my turn to walk across to pick up my prizes and leaving certificate. The Headmaster smiles at me warmly as he shakes my hand.

"It's been an honour to watch you grow at Coriolanus. You epitomise every value the school has," he says.

I smile at him gratefully and another pang of sadness hits my chest. I grew up here and the school has shaped so much of who I am. I can admit I will miss parts of it.

Finally, there is only the passing of the torch ceremony left. I participated in this ceremony last year as I received the torch from the previous Head Boy. Now it is my turn to pass it on to the next Head Boy.

The torch is lit and handed to me and I lock eyes with the boy across the stage. I know Ludo pretty well, since we play in the same rugby team, and he grins broadly back at me. I remember how proud I was to receive this torch last year. I felt so grown up and responsible but I realise now how young and naïve I was back then. I'm still young and I have a lot to learn but I've achieved a lot this year. I've experienced a lot of firsts and had to live through the worst moment of my life. But I've come out the other end and I'm a much better person because of it.

I want to tell Ludo all this. Tell him that he really doesn't know anything yet and to grasp every experience he can. But I won't. It's best he finds these things out on his own.

We walk towards each other before coming to a stop about a foot away from each other. I pass Ludo the torch and then unpin my Head Boy badge from my blazer. I smile broadly as I pin the badge onto Ludo's blazer. We share a brief hug before walking to opposite sides of the stage. When Ludo and I lock eyes again I feel ready to leave Coriolanus College behind.

* * *

We take my car to pick Katniss up after Prize Giving and my parents wait in there while I go up to the door. Mum looks around the crumbling street, a little bit appalled, and wraps her jacket around herself tighter, as if she is scared someone is going to jump her. She reminds me so much of myself the first time I came here.

My heart picks up when Katniss opens the door in a short green dress.

"New dress?" I ask as I step in to give her a kiss.

Katniss scrunches her nose and tugs on the end of it.

"Prim made me buy one. I'm much more comfortable in a pair of shorts," she says.

I smile as I trace the outline of one of her straps.

"Well, you look beautiful," I reply.

We share a smile and I reach down to give her a soft kiss. Katniss pulls back quickly and buries her head in my shoulder.

"Your parents are watching us from the car," she mumbles.

I slip an arm around her waist and twist round to look back at my parents. Sure enough, Dad looks back at us with a massive grin, while Mum flicks her eyes away, pretending she wasn't watching. I give them a wave before placing a kiss on top of Katniss' head.

"At least this time all our clothes are in place," I say with a grin.

Katniss laughs before we make our way down the cracked path.

"Good afternoon, Mr and Mrs Mellark," Katniss says as we dip into the car.

"Call me Mark," Dad says with a kind smile.

"Okay. Hi, Mark," she replies. "Did you enjoy the Prize Giving?"

"I found it a bit emotional actually. I had a few tears in my eyes," Dad says. "Did you get emotional on your last day of school?"

Katniss shrugs her shoulder.

"We didn't have any big ceremony when we left. I sat my last exam and never went back again," she says.

"You didn't even have a special assembly when you left?" I ask.

Katniss shakes her head.

"No one would have turned up any way. Most people were just glad they wouldn't have to deal with the truancy officers any longer," Katniss admits.

Mum's eyes widen in surprise but she bites her tongue and makes no cutting comment. Dad looks sadly at Katniss.

"It seems a shame that it wasn't marked in any way," he says.

I give Katniss's shoulder a little squeeze.

"I'm going to make you a leavers' certificate up on my laptop. You better prepare a speech," I say.

Katniss laughs and rests her head on my shoulder.

"You don't need to try and make up for every experience you think I should have," she says.

The conversation ends there. It's sometimes easy to forget just how different Katniss' school life was to mine.

Dad fills the rest of the car journey with questions about Prim. He knows how much Katniss cares about her sister and she finds Prim a lot easier to talk about than herself. Mum even asks a few questions that suggest she is genuinely interested in Katniss' little sister.

Things are going well when we get to the restaurant but Katniss' eyes bulge at the lavish setting. She wraps her arms around her in the same way Mum did when we were in Seam. Katniss looks a little shocked when the waiter asks to take her coat and tentatively picks up the menu to read.

"Some of these main courses are more than I would spend on food for an entire week," she whispers in my ear.

I give her an encouraging smile.

"Don't feel guilty about eating here. This is supposed to be a treat," I say.

"It's hard to not feel guilty when Prim had beans on toast for dinner last night," she replies.

I reach out to grab Katniss' hand.

"Would it make you feel better if I took Prim out for a nice dinner?" I ask.

Katniss smiles at me gratefully.

"You don't have to do that," she says.

"I want to. Are you really going to deny a chance to spoil Prim?" I ask.

Katniss smiles.

"Thank you. You don't always have to be so kind," she says.

I smile as I duck my head down to press against hers.

"But that's why you love me," I whisper.

Katniss smiles back at me.

"But that's why I love you," she repeats.

Mum buries her nose in the menu but Dad looks at us fondly. Mum eventually clears her throat to change the conversation.

"Have you ever been to Newcastle, Katniss? I can't say I have, so it will be a new experience for me when I go up to visit Peeta," Mum asks.

Katniss pulls her eyes away from me and looks directly at Mum.

"I've never been outside of Panem. The campsite on the outskirts has been the furthest I've been," Katniss says.

"With Peeta being up in Newcastle, it will be a good opportunity for you to see other parts of the country," Dad says.

"Yeah. I can be your personal tour guide when you come up," I say with a grin.

"I can't just take a few days off work to come and visit you. And train tickets are expensive, Peeta," she replies.

I frown. We haven't really talked about what's going to happen next year but I just assumed that we would take it in turns to visit each other.

"I don't mind paying for your train ticket," I say.

Katniss sighs and wrings the end of her napkin.

"Of course, you don't. Because you've always had money. Spending sixty quid on a train journey is nothing to you but it is a lot of money for me. I don't want to feel like your kept woman," she says.

"I will never see you that way," I say, reaching out to grab her hand.

Katniss looks down and shakes her head.

"It's not about how you see me, Peeta. It's about how I see myself," Katniss replies.

We don't solve the travel situation for next year over lunch. Katniss is quiet for the rest of the meal and my dad tries to over compensate by telling increasingly louder and unfunny stories. I hope that once we leave my parents things will be better.

We have a little time together before we head to the big Prize Giving after party. It will be the last chance I will get to spend time with most of my classmates and after a tense lunch I am ready to blow off some steam. My parents drive back home with all my belongings before Katniss and I head to the party venue.

My whole year has rented a big marquee that's been pitched in a field in the middle of nowhere. It allows everyone to be as loud and as drunk as they want without disturbing anyone. When Katniss and I arrive, there are already a few people stumbling around outside. Someone has brought along sumo suits and several people whoop and cheer as a couple of my classmates bounce off each other. I laugh when I see one struggle to get himself upright after being flattened.

The inside of the marquee has been covered in maroon and white balloons and streamers. There are several tables piled high with champagne and even an ice sculpture and chocolate fountain. A professional DJ blasts tunes out of his decks and a light up dance floor has been laid down. The most random feature though must be the train set that has been set up around the whole tent. A miniature train chugs around carrying carriages of shots behind it.

Katniss grips onto my hand tightly when we enter and looks around a little nervously.

"I can't believe parties like this exist," she says.

"Most aren't anything like this. But everyone wants to splash out on the big occasions," I reassure her.

Katniss shakes her head as she takes it all in.

"What's wrong with getting trashed in the park with a two-litre bottle of cider?" she asks.

I laugh.

"At least this will be an interesting experience you can talk about in the Seam," I say.

Katniss shakes her head.

"They will all make fun of me for being posh. The closest we get to champagne in Seam is sparkling Lambrini," she says.

I smile at her again but Cato comes bounding over to us with one of our other friends from the rugby team. The toy train passes us and Cato picks up shots and hands them to us.

"Drink up. I'm expecting everyone to be drunk within an hour," he says.

Katniss and I both down the shots and I grimace as it burns the back of my throat.

"I don't even want to know what that was," I say.

Cato grins at me and our other friend, Blight, fixes his eyes on Katniss.

"So you're Peeta's girlfriend. Didn't expect a girl from the Seam to be so hot," he says.

Katniss narrows her eyes at Blight.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katniss asks.

Blight shrugs his shoulders.

"I guess I didn't expect you to be so clean," he says.

"Because everyone in Seam is a louse riddled drug addict?" Katniss sneers.

"Well aren't they?" Blight says casually. He then leans to whisper in her ear. "Did you bring any hard stuff with you?"

I push Blight away and Katniss has a fire in her eyes.

"You don't get to talk to her like that. You don't get to talk about anyone like that," I say.

Blight just laughs.

"Come on, Peet. It's just a little joke," he says.

"You're jokes aren't funny," Katniss says.

She then turns and walks away. I glare at Blight before following after her. As I leave, I hear Cato chastise Blight for not being cool.

I catch up with Katniss at the drinks table where she pours herself a glass of whiskey and knocks it back down her throat. I smile apologetically at her as I place my arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. There's no excuse for what he said," I say.

Katniss takes another drink and shakes her head fiercely.

"You shouldn't be the one apologising," she says. She lets out a deep sigh before speaking again. "And the sad thing is that I am used to it. I'm so used to people looking at me in a certain way just because of where I come from. Stereotypes are hard to break."

I turn her around and take her head in my hands. I look deeply in her eyes.

"Don't believe the stereotypes. The moment you do is the moment you become one," I say passionately.

Katniss smiles at me before sighing and placing her head on my shoulder.

"I wish every person was like you," she says.

I run a hand through her hair before placing a kiss on top of her head.

"I promise to be there for you every time someone makes you feel like crap because of your postcode," I say.

Katniss smiles again and we stand hugging for a long moment by the drinks table. Eventually Katniss pulls away from me and offers me a drink. I smile back at her and hope we can forget Blight's comments for the rest of the night.

Katniss spend most of the night by each other's side but I lose her at some point during the dancing. I have a really good time partying with my friends for one last time. The drink never stops flowing and various drinking challenges are set up as the night goes on. I manage to get away with only doing a body shot while poor Marvel has to down a dirty pint that includes sick and pubes.

Everyone is in a good mood and very affectionate with each other. I lose count of the amount of man hugs I have in the night and every time I finish a conversation with someone I wonder if it will be the last one we will have. It's a strange feeling not knowing which of these faces I will never see again.

Sometime, just before midnight, I spot Katniss again. She seems to be leaving the marquee and I rush to catch up with her. I gently grip her elbow when I reach her and turn her around.

"Hey. Where are you going? I haven't seen you in ages," I say.

Katniss sighs and plays with the end of her hair.

"I'm going home, Peeta. Gale's picking me up," she says.

I frown and try to read her expression but my brain is foggy with alcohol so makes it difficult for me to concentrate.

"Why? The party will go on for ages," I say.

"I can't stay here a minute longer, Peeta. I don't belong here," she says.

"Is this because of what Blight said? Because he's an idiot," I say.

I step in closer to Katniss and grip on to both of her arms. I'm dizzy for a moment but manage to regain my bearings and focus on Katniss again. She shakes her head.

"I'm not comfortable here. They are filling the hot tub with champagne. I've listened to a boy genuinely complain that since he's crashed his Aston Martin he's had to drive a Bentley. I've never known people so wasteful of money," she says.

"But you haven't minded when you hung out with me and the guys before," I say.

"Because you guys always came to us. You probably thought you were all really cool and gritty for attending a party in Seam," she says.

I shake my head fiercely as my grip on her arm tightens.

"It was never about that. It was always about spending time with you," I reply.

"Wasn't it a little bit, Peeta? I know Finnick's admiration for you soared after we started dating. And I don't mind because I know you love me and I've seen how much you've grown in confidence this last year," she says.

I open my mouth to speak but can't find the words to say. Katniss looks up at me sadly.

"Sometimes I forget just how different we are," she says.

* * *

 **A/N: Only one more chapter before the epilogue. Hopefully everyone has seen the change in Peeta throughout the story.**

 **Also I'm so glad so many people liked the tattoo idea in the last chapter. It was nice to hear of people that had done the same thing too.**


	15. Chapter 15: First Heartbreak

Chapter 15

 _First Heartbreak_

 _August_

It is a bright day and the sun almost blinds me as I sit in my parents' kitchen. I'm bent over my ipad, trying to concentrate on the words on it but barely reading a thing. Mum is also in the kitchen pretending to tidy up but she only moves a few things about as she watches over me. Every time a car drives past the house, my ears perk up, my heart pounds and both Mum and I glance out the window. My heart sinks every time I don't see the post van. Every time Mum and I briefly catch each other's eye, give each other a small smile and then go back to distracting ourselves.

Because today I get my exam results.

I need three As to get into Newcastle. The next five years of my life will be decided today.

Mum and I continue our jumpy behaviour as the morning goes on. I get texts from friends who have already received their post and there is a mixture of joy and despair. Most people seem to get the grades they need but a few people fall short. Their texts just make me feel more nervous and I become more jittery. I give up trying to read the thing on my ipad and just sit tapping my foot as I stare out the window.

Eventually, the red post van pulls onto our street. Mum and I both snap our heads to look out the window and my heart pounds faster as the postman walks up the path. Mum and I don't move until we hear the clattering of the letterbox and I then dash to the front door. I sift through the pile of letters quickly until I find the one with my name on it. Mum follows me through and stands in the doorway with her arms across her chest.

"Well, open it," she encourages.

I nod my head but feel a little bit sick. Slowly I turn the letter over and pick the corner to open it. I take a deep breath once I've freed the letter and pause for just a moment before reading it. Mum continues to stare at me intently and I can sense her impatience. But I open up the letter in my own time. I read the letter several times to check I'm not dreaming.

"Oh, come on, Peeta! What did you get?" Mum asks.

I look at her with a grin.

"I got the three As. I'm going to Newcastle," I reply.

Mum let's out a small squeal of delight and claps her hands before rushing round to give me a hug. She squeezes me tight and relief rushes through me. Mum takes the letter out of my hands and stares at it proudly.

"I've always had faith in you," she says. "And to think with these grades could have got you into Cambridge!"

I roll my eyes.

"Mum, I thought you'd come to terms with the facts I'm not going," I say.

Mum looks away from the letter and back up at me.

"I'm sorry. Old habits are hard to break. I really am proud of all you have achieved so far. Newcastle will be lucky to have you," she says.

I give her a grateful smile.

"Just think, Mum, you can tell all your friends how I turned down Cambridge. Normally it is the other way around," I say with a grin.

Mum chuckles and clutches the letter close to her chest. She sticks out a hand to stroke some of my hair back.

"I like your spin on it," she says. "But we have to call your Dad. He will be over the moon."

We share a smile before Mum rushes off to get the phone. When she comes back through she is already talking excitedly to Dad on the other end of the line.

"I keep telling you they get their brains from my side of the family. My grandfather was the Provost at Cambridge for years!" Mum exclaims.

She pauses only briefly to let Dad speak before setting off again about how proud and excited she is for me. I wait patiently for her to finish speaking with Dad, and Dad must say something because she gets cut off mid-sentence, before she hands the phone to me.

"Your dad wants to speak to you. He's so proud," Mum says. "I'll just go and get the champagne. I wonder if I will be able to book The Capitol restaurant on short notice."

Mum ponders this for a moment before dashing back into the kitchen. I finally get a moment with Dad.

"Congratulations, son! I knew you would nail the exams," Dad says.

I nod my head.

"It's just such a relief. I feel like I can properly start planning for Newcastle now," I reply.

"I know. It's less than two months away. I'm going to miss you," Dad says.

"But I have already spent time away from home at boarding school," I point out.

"I know," Dad replies. "But you were just an hour down the road. It was easy to pop over at the weekends when I missed you too much. Newcastle is five hours away and I don't think you will want your old man coming up every weekend and cramping your style."

"I don't know, Dad. I'm sure you would fit right in with the Geordie club scene," I joke.

Dad laughs.

"I want you to have the best time up there. I don't want you thinking about home too much," he says.

I smile just as Mum comes back with the champagne. She looks up at me and shakes her head.

"Are you still on the phone to your dad? We've got so many people to phone! Your grandparents are eagerly waiting for the call and then there are all your uncles and aunts. And I promised to give Effie a call once you found out," Mum rambles.

I sigh and say a quick goodbye to Dad. Mum pours the champagne and I hand the phone back to her. We raise our glasses together as Mum gives me a big smile.

"Congratulations, honey. You are going to make one hell of a doctor," she says.

We clink our glasses together and I take a sip of the bubbly liquid. I'm hitting the acceptance button for Newcastle the second Mum lets me go.

Mum makes a big fuss over me for an hour and I lose count of how many relatives I speak to on the phone. It gets rather repetitive saying the same thing again and again and I get sick of the sound of my own voice. But eventually Mum releases me and I can finally tell all my friends how I did.

Both Marvel and Cato also got the grades they needed to get into their first choice unis and we make plans to meet up somewhere before we all head off.

I manage to catch Katniss on one of her breaks at the supermarket and can't hold in my excitement when I talk to her.

"I got three As!" I exclaim.

"Congratulations. You must be so excited," she replies.

"And relieved. We can finally make plans for next year," I say.

I've avoided the subject of next year with Katniss since the last day of school. It became clear at the leavers' party that visiting each other is not going to be as simple as I thought and I'm slightly apprehensive of what Katniss' solution is going to be. She didn't seem to like any of my suggestions the last time it got brought up. But I haven't felt the need to bring it up again until I knew for definite where I would be going.

"Peeta, you've only just found out. You don't need to make plans right now. You should be celebrating and enjoying this moment," she replies.

My hearts drops a little at her reluctance to talk about it. We can't avoid the topic forever.

"I hope celebrating means with you. What time do you finish work?" I ask.

"Three o'clock today. Though I'm in early again tomorrow so can't stay out late," she replies.

"Great. I can pick you up from work. I think I've got an idea of what we can do," I say with a smile.

"Really? Are you going to tell me what it is?" Katniss asks.

"Nope. I know how much you love surprises," I tease.

Katniss laughs but I can hear her boss shouting at her to get back on the checkouts. Katniss sighs.

"I need to get back to work. I'm so proud of you though," she says.

"Thanks. I can't wait to see you later," I say. "I love you."

"I love you too," Katniss replies.

Her boss shouts at her again and she hangs up quickly. I'm left with a couple of hours to spare before meeting up with her later.

I'm glad for the extra time by myself. I want to do something before I see Katniss. I make a stop at the local supermarket and pick up a bottle of whiskey before heading back towards school.

Coriolanus College is always a strange place in the school holidays and even stranger now that I am no longer a pupil there. The place is eerily quiet and I feel like I am walking through a ghost town as I make my way towards the school chapel. Once I get there I make my way round to the graveyard at the back. It doesn't take me long to find the place where Finnick's ashes were buried and I sit crossed legged in front of his grave stone. I take out the bottle of whiskey and pour two glasses.

"I hope you still like whiskey, mate," I say, placing a glass in front of the grave stone. "I can only have a little sip though. I think you proved that drinking and driving is not a good thing."

I take sip of my own glass and stare at Finnick's name so freshly etched into the grey stone. There is a slight pang in my chest as I let myself miss him for a moment.

"I thought I would come and see you to tell you that I got into Newcastle. I know you will be gutted you can't come and visit me up there. You always said that Northerners had the best nights out," I start. "And Annie passed her exams too. She off to uni too."

"I don't know how I'm going to survive Freshers' Week without you. You always taught me the different drinking games and uni slang. I guess I'm just going to have to figure out these things myself and hope I don't come across too much of a muppet."

I pause to take another sip.

"You definitely helped prepare me for next year. The Peeta this time last year would have been too straight laced for uni. I would have spent all my time in the library and in bed by ten o'clock. I'm glad you pushed me out of my comfort zone. You and Katniss have made me see that I don't always need to work towards a plan in my life," I say.

"I'm going to try to live uni life like I know you would have. I'm going to go out and get drunk, join the most random societies and make friends with total strangers, even if it is for just one night. I got your rugby shirt number tattooed on my wrist to remind me of that," I add.

I run my finger over the black number inked on my wrist and make a promise to look at it for inspiration. Finally, I look back at the headstone.

"If I ever get boring again you have my permission to come and haunt me," I say with a grin.

I like to think that Finnick is up there somewhere, listening now. I can imagine the grin he would have on his face as he heard me ramble.

"This would be the point you would tell me to shut the fuck up," I say. "So, I'm going to get going."

I untangle my limbs and pick up the whiskey I left for Finnick. I slowly tip the glass until the contents pours onto the ground. Once the glass is empty I pat a hand on top of the gravestone.

"I miss you, mate," I say before walking away.

I don't turn back as I make my way out the grave yard. For some reason I know I won't be back. Finnick is part of my past here, and while I will never forget him, my life is moving on.

* * *

I get back just in time to pick Katniss up from work. She gives me a big smile as I pull up outside the supermarket and I lean in to give her a kiss once she's ducked inside. Katniss pulls a bottle of sparkling wine out of her bag.

"Congratulations on getting into uni," she says with a smile.

I raise my eyebrow at her as I accept the bottle.

"And I thought you didn't do presents," I say with a grin.

Katniss rolls her eyes.

"It was on offer and I used my staff discount. Don't get too excited," she says.

I shake my head.

"I'm just impressed that you got me anything. You are making progress. Does this mean I can buy you gifts now?" I ask.

Katniss smiles and shakes her head.

"I don't need anything, Peeta," she says.

We share a smile before I put the car in gear and drive out of the car park. Once we hit the road, Katniss strips off her hideous green ASDA uniform and begins rifling about in her bag for some other clothes.

I find it hard to concentrate on the road with her slender body on show. She wears a simple black bra but it emphasises her modest cleavage. I lick my lips before forcing my eyes back on to the road.

Katniss finds a shirt to wear and notices my pink cheeks when she pulls back up.

"Eyes on the road, Mellark. We've had enough car accidents this year," she says as she pulls the shirt over her body.

I quickly turn to glance at her and we share a smile.

"I'm a teenage boy. My body is only going to have one reaction when it sees you half naked," I reply.

"So I see," Katniss says, her eyes flicking down to my crotch. "Everything alright down there?"

I shift about uncomfortably in my seat and try to think thoughts that will rid the half boner I have in my shorts.

"Everything is perfect. Just thinking about Granny," I say.

Katniss laughs and turns her attention back to the road. She sighs in content a moment later.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks.

I smile as I keep my eyes on the road.

"District Forest. We're going blackberry picking," I say.

Katniss raises her eyebrows at me.

"That is so middle class," she replies.

I shrug my shoulders.

"It's free and you can use the berries to make a treat for Prim later. You can't complain," I say.

A small smile spreads across her face.

"I'm just teasing. I'm sure it will be fun. I'm just excited to be out in the sunshine. The fluorescent lights in ASDA were giving me a headache," she says.

I smile again and the remainder of our journey passes in a content manner.

Katniss jumps out the car when we arrive at the small wooded area just outside Panem. She rolls her shoulders back and inhales the sweet-smelling air deeply. I can't help but smile as I see the stress of work slip off her shoulders. She turns around to me with a mischievous grin.

"I bet I can gather more blackberries than you," she says.

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah? And what's the reward for the winner?" I ask.

Katniss' grin gets bigger.

"Loser has to give the winner a lap dance. Clothes are optional," she says.

I grin wider.

"Game on, Everdeen," I reply.

We quickly share a smile before I fetch the baskets for the berries out the back of my car. The basket barely leaves my hand before Katniss darts off into the woods.

Neither of us stray too far from the other as we scour the surrounding area for the juicy berries. Katniss jumps between bushes at such a speed that I soon lag behind her. Her basket fills rapidly and she finds berries in bushes that I already walked past.

But she is careless and I notice that she leaves her basket unattended. So, after a quick look to make sure she is distracted, I sidle up to her basket and pluck a few of her berries to put into mine. I jump out of sight before she turns around again and she doesn't seem to notice that I took any.

I keep this trick up for a while. I follow behind Katniss and grab handful of berries out of her basket every time she's not looking. I have to bite my lip to stop myself laughing as Katniss continues to boast at her berry gathering skills.

"You better be preparing that lap dance, Mellark," she declares.

She turns to me with a grin but this soon turns to a frown as she looks into her basket.

"That's odd. I swear I already passed that line on the basket," she muses.

I bite my lip again to stop myself from laughing. Katniss looks up confused but realisation soon dawns on her face when she sees how full my basket is.

"You cheat!" she exclaims. "You've been stealing my berries!"

I can't hold my laughter in any longer and one splutters from my lips.

"I can't believe you didn't notice. I've been stealing them for the last fifteen minutes," I say.

Katniss raises her eyebrow at me and puts her hands on her hips.

"Stealing now, Peeta? What happened to the good boy who didn't like staying out past curfew?" she asks.

I give her a cheeky smile as I take a step towards her.

"I got corrupted by an incredibly hot girl from the Seam," I reply.

Katniss shakes her head as I tug her waist towards to me.

"You definitely owe me a lap dance. Cheating automatically forfeits you," she says.

I smile as I duck my head down.

"Marvel's taught me some moves," I reply.

Katniss laughs.

"I'm sure they are deadly," she says.

We share a grin before I take a step back from her. I put my hand out, gesturing for Katniss to sit.

"Pick your pew," I say.

Katniss raises her eyebrows at me but does take a seat on a fallen log. She leans back on her hands to watch me.

"You sure you want to do this here? Someone might see us. I remember how much it freaked you out when we went skinny dipping," Katniss teases.

I flash her a grin as I reach down to strip off my t-shirt.

"I'm not that pussy you first dated," I reply.

Katniss laughs.

"I'm going to pretend to take all the credit for that," she says.

I stalk towards her and duck down to her eye level.

"Don't pretend. It's all down to you," I say.

I hold her gaze for just a moment longer than usual. Her lips are mere millimetres from mine and she licks them, begging me to kiss them. My eyes flick down to her chest and notice her heavier breathing. I smirk before pulling my eyes back up to her face. I lean in, so our lips are tantalising close, before I stretch up and begin to flex my muscles.

"Care to give me a beat?" I say with a grin.

Katniss falls forward in a bit of a daze but does start humming a tune that is often associated with a porn movie. I try to keep a straight face as I put on a sultry pout. Katniss can't hide her grin as I begin stalking towards her. I wiggle my hips and drop down to the ground dramatically. Katniss laughs as I then place my hands on my head and begin to swirl and thrust my hips in front of her face. I then turn around and begin twerking before eventually sliding down and dancing in her lap. Katniss places her warm hands on to my bare skin and her laughter spurs me on. I continue to shake and wriggle on Katniss' lap until eventually we both tire and I turn around to her with a grin.

"Satisfied?" I ask.

Katniss grins at me before reaching up to give me a soft kiss.

"That is something I will never forget. I'm not sure that's a good thing," she replies.

We share a smile before I eventually get up and offer my hand to Katniss. I bend down to pick up my t-shirt but Katniss shakes her head.

"Nope. I'm keeping this for now," she says.

I laugh before she leads me to a clearing nearby.

We find a grassy verge to lay down on and Katniss sits in between my legs as we feed each other the berries we picked. Conversation is easy but I notice that Katniss doesn't bring up Newcastle again. I want to bring it up but don't know how to.

Katniss finishes sucking on a blackberry and sighs. She scans the surroundings and smiles as the birds flit above our heads.

"I wish I could stay out here forever. I always feel so calm out in the open," she muses.

"Maybe there is a way you can stay out here. I'm sure there are plenty of jobs you could do outside," I say.

Katniss snorts.

"And I'm sure you need a fancy environmental degree to get a job like that," she replies.

I sigh and turn her face towards me.

"You need to stop putting yourself down. I'm sure forests and parks like this are always looking for volunteers. That could be your starting point. And you would be hot as hell walking round here in wellies," I say.

"And picking up litter?" Katniss says with a little smile.

I laugh and rest my chin against her shoulder as I squeeze her tight.

"Why not? At least you would be outside. Surely that would be better than ASDA?" I say.

Katniss smiles as she clasps her hands over my arms around her middle.

"Anything would be better than ASDA. I got my two-year badge yesterday. I don't want to get my year three," she says.

"I'll be proud of you no matter what you decide," I say. "I can't wait to see what you are doing next year."

Katniss gives me a small smile but stays strangely quiet afterwards.

It's with great reluctance that we leave that clearing in the woods. Katniss was quieter after our conversation about her future but the rest of the afternoon was close to perfect with lots of laughter and kissing. I never imagined feeling so content with another person.

Next year still weighs on my mind though. I haven't got the answers about Newcastle that I wanted. Now that I'm definitely going I want to make a plan with Katniss about seeing each other. I want to make sure I have more days like today.

I take Katniss home before I go and meet my parents for dinner. I park outside and take a deep breath before turning to her.

"I was thinking about next year. If you can't come up to Newcastle, I can just come down here more often. We could go blackberry picking again then," I say.

Katniss turns to me with a shake of the head.

"You can't keep coming down here every weekend. You will miss out on all the social stuff up in Newcastle. You won't make as many friends," she says.

"Then what do you suggest, Katniss? Because I can't go months without seeing you and you don't like any of my other suggestions," I ask.

Katniss looks pained and she turns away from me.

"I was hoping to have this conversation at the end of the summer," she says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask with a frown.

My heartbeat starts to pick up and my palms begin to get sweaty. I don't like the tone in her voice. Katniss turns to me again and her look makes my heart drop.

"It means that you need to go to Newcastle with no ties holding you back. I don't want you thinking about me so much that you don't have fun up there. And I will be left here, spending the whole time wishing I was up there with you. Neither of us would be happy."

"But we love each other, Katniss. That should be enough to make it work," I say a little desperately.

I reach to grab Katniss' hand but she pulls it back quickly. The sting in my heart in unbearable.

"We've got to be realistic, Peeta. Love isn't always enough. We are in two very different places at the moment. You need to fly up in Newcastle while I need to stay here and figure out what I want to do," she replies.

"You are honestly going to give up on us? After everything we went through this year?" I say.

Katniss gives me a look so full of pain that my heart almost crushes under the weight of it.

"I have to, Peeta. But it doesn't mean I love you any less," she replies.

The tears glisten in the corners of her eyes but she leans forward to press a kiss against my lips. I want to grip on to her tightly until I can convince her to stay. But I can already feel her slipping away. This is a goodbye kiss.

Katniss pulls away with a shuddering breath and looks at me one last time before getting out of the car.

I feel the first tear slip down my cheek as I watch her walk away from me.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this ending is probably going to get mixed reviews. Some people will not like Everlark breaking up but I know that other people will see that this needed to happen. Katniss and Peeta are in very different places in their life. Peeta has spent the last year learning who he is and is confident in where his life is heading, but Katniss is a lot further behind. As one reviewer suggested last week, Katniss needs a year of firsts of her own so she can figure what she wants in life. And sadly, with Peeta so far away next year, she needs to figure things out without him.**

 **There will be an epilogue next week, with quite a considerable time jump and I hope everyone comes back next week to see how their lives ended up.**


	16. Chapter 16: Last Love

Epilogue

 _10 years later_

 _Last Love_

Cato opens the door of his house with an enormous grin. I match his grin with one of my own as I step in to give him a warm hug.

"Congratulations, mate!" I exclaim. "What happened about not getting married until you are thirty?"

I give Cato a cheeky grin as he chuckles and pulls away.

"I ran out of excuses. There really is none when you have been dating someone for ten years," he replies.

I smile back at him as I pat him on the shoulder. Considering Cato didn't do girlfriends when we were at Coriolanus, it didn't take him long to settle down once we went to uni. He met his now fiancée, Clove, in halls during Freshers' week at uni and they have been together ever since. It came as no surprise when my friend proposed two weeks ago on a romantic trip to Paris.

"I'm happy for you. You've definitely punched above your weight with Clove," I say.

Cato thumps me on the arm before leading me further into the house. I was running late to the engagement party so the house is already full with people and excited chatter. I have to squeeze past people to follow Cato towards the drinks table. When we get there, I pull out a bottle of champagne hidden within my jacket and hand it to my friend.

"I know you are probably swimming in champagne right now but my shift at the hospital ran late and I didn't have time to get anything else," I say.

Cato shakes his head as he places my bottle next to the already large line of champagne and prosecco bottles.

"You always know it will get drunk in this household. How are all the old people on the ward anyway? Is everyone still alive?" he asks.

I grin and nod my head. Much to my mum's disappointment, I didn't specialise in surgery after I completed my two years junior doctor training. I got a job it the general medicine for the elderly ward and love hearing all the stories the elderly have. I like that I can make a difference to these people in their later years.

"This one old woman was telling me how she once dated a Beach Boy! Sadly, I don't think I will have any interesting stories like that once I'm old," I say.

Cato puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Peet, you chased down a ladyboy who had managed to fleece Marvel when we were in Bangkok. I will never forget those drunken wrestling moves as the ladyboy's dick flapped about everywhere!" Cato says.

I grin. I've done quite a bit of travelling since I left school. I lived in the Coriolanus bubble for so long and needed to get out to see the world. Finnick's death taught me that I should live my life to the fullest and I try to say yes to new experiences as often as possible. And this attitude has led me to sky dive and take salsa lessons. I've done so many things that seventeen year old Peeta wouldn't have dreamed of doing.

Cato pours me a glass of champagne and soon Marvel comes bounding over. He slings an arm around my shoulder and gives me a warm grin.

"Peeta! Mate! It's been too long since we last saw each other!" he declares.

I nod as a grin spreads across my face. While both Cato and I came back to Panem after uni, Marvel moved down to London. He's quite high up in a financial recruitment agency and likes to splash the cash whenever Cato and I go down to visit him. But I haven't managed to get to London for a few months. It's only now that I realise how much I've missed him.

"I know, mate. What drunken stories have I missed out on?" I ask.

"I may have bought this strange 3D painting at some charity dinner. I've had to hide it from Bonnie. It cost over a grand," he says.

I shake my head and Cato and I share a grin.

"You never fail to disappoint," Cato says. There is a short pause as we all take a sip of our drinks. "We need to start planning my stag do. I was thinking Krakow. A mate at work went there a couple of weeks ago and said it was some of the best nights out he's ever had," Cato says.

I nod my head as I take a sip of my drink.

"Sometimes I think the best reason to get married is to go on an awesome stag do. I plan to be drunk the entire time we are away," Marvel says.

"Shall I tell Bonnie that?" I reply with a grin.

Just over a year ago, Marvel met Bonnie on some dating app. She found all of Marvel's quirks endearing and the pair are totally smitten with each other. Bonnie is the only person who can calm Marvel down and make him less of an arse.

"She can't get too mad. She got so drunk at her friend's hen do that she flashed her boobs to the bar man. Thankfully I'm very forgiving," Marvel replies.

"That's because you know Bonnie is the only one stupid enough to sleep with you," Cato teases.

Marvel thumps Cato and I laugh. Cato then turns his attention to me.

"What about you, Peet? Seeing anyone right now?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulder.

"I don't really have time with the new house. And I've not met anyone that's captured my interest recently," I reply.

Once I got over the initial heartbreak of my break-up with Katniss, I embraced and enjoyed dating. I've dated frequently since I left school, a couple have even lasted more than a year, but I've never found a girl that has made me feel one inch of what Katniss did. I want to find someone who made me feel like she did. Life is too short to settle for some lukewarm love.

"I better warn you. Clove wants to set you up with someone from her new job at the forestry commission," Cato says.

"Oh yeah?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

I crane my neck round to try and catch a glimpse of Cato's fiancée. I spy her in the hallway, laughing with some friends, and she catches my eye and gives me a wry smile.

"Yeah. Clove thinks she is perfect for you. Apparently, she worked her way up from a litter picker in the forests to head of conservation in less than ten years," Cato replies.

I nod my head impressed but am a little wary. Clove has tried to set me up before and the memory of Cashmere is still fresh in my mind. I've never had to look through so many pictures of pugs. Cato must sense my apprehension as he tries to ease my fears.

"I asked though. She's brunette. Just your type," he says.

"What's her name and does she know she's being set up?" I ask.

"Can't actually remember her name. Clove told me in bed last night and I was still on an orgasmic high. Maybe Katie?" he replies. "And she has no idea she's being set up. Apparently, she broke up with her boyfriend of six years at the start of the year and has been reluctant to date since."

"I don't want to be someone's rebound," I say.

"They broke up six months ago! It's never taken me that long to get over a relationship," Marvel chips in.

"It only takes a Dominos pizza for you to get over a girl," Cato points out.

Marvel pouts and I hear the faint ringing of the doorbell. Clove removes herself from her friends to go and answer it. I turn back to Cato and Marvel who are now reminiscing about some of Marvel's less than stellar exes.

I laugh as we remember some of the crazy relationships Marvel managed to get himself into but Clove suddenly appears from behind me and reaches up to give Cato a kiss.

"Hey, babe. Having fun?" she asks.

Cato squeezes her waist as he looks into her eyes.

"Better now that you've found me," he says.

Marvel makes a gagging gesture that makes me smile. Clove then turns to me with a bright smile.

"I'm so glad you could make it. I actually want you to meet someone," Clove says.

Cato rolls his eyes and I grin again as I turn to face the person Clove is gesturing to. The girl steps out from behind a group of people and my heart stops at the sight. Clove sidles up beside me as she smiles brightly at her co-worker.

"Peeta, this is…"

"Katniss," I finish.

Clove looks flummoxed and Marvel and Cato's eyes widen in surprise. There is surprise in Katniss' eyes too but this soon vanishes and a a small smile appears on her gace

"Hello, Peeta," she says.

And I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face.

* * *

 **A/N: And I'm going to leave it there! You are all just going to have to imagine how they reconnect.**

 **Thanks to everyone that has followed Peeta on this journey! I hope you are all happy with where he ended up.**


End file.
